


Wonderful Pre-Christmas Gift

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Johnny Depp - Fandom, Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hotel Sex, Sexual Content, Surprises, The Hotel Plaza, Upcoming Christmas Atmosphere, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Christmas were nearing and Patti didn't hear from Johnny in quite a while. Her War Paint performances were going according to schedule and this Friday she was about to spend her evening and the rest of the weekend alone, since her lovely husband and son went for a Pre-Christmas trip together. She feels melancholic about Johnny, but she also feels that she might as well use the time being alone ...but she has no idea how her evening plans may quickly turn upside down.
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Johnny Depp
Kudos: 2





	1. Pre-Christmas Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lapriestlyyy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lapriestlyyy/gifts).



> A.N.: Dearest dolls. Here we go, if you loved Johnny/Patti pairing, you will like this fic, I hope. Finally together again. Enjoy, and tell me please in reviews, everything is good on your side ? Please, your reviews are helping me a lot. Also please tell me, if you want this fic, to be about the entire weekend, or this chapter is enough for you ;-) enjoy reading, and have wonderful day ! With love your devoted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Christine looked, how Patti was done with undoing her make-up.

,,So what are you planning for this weekend, since Matt left with Josh yesterday ?''

,,Well,'' Patti checked her reflection in mirror, before nodding, that her make-up was completely gone, and leaning into her chair, looking at Christine's reflection ,,actually nothing, probably relax, and enjoy that chill of upcoming Christmas. Why ?''

,,And you will be home completely alone ?'' Christine continued in asking.

,,Probably…they will come only on Tuesday, but they are staying at home both for Christmas holidays to spend them together as family, so I'm gonna be home with dogs and cat until they arrive,'' Patti turned to Christine chuckling ,, _Why ?_ ''

Christine grinned standing up, and sitting in Patti's lap ,,Well, don't you want to go to my place ?''

,,What about Bill ?'' Patti smirked, looking up at the blonde sitting in her lap.

,,Then I can go to you, and tell him, that we're having _hen party_ ,'' Christine smiled hugging Patti.

,,That sounds good, but…won't he miss you ?'' Patti cracked her brow.

,,You don't want me there, right ?'' Christine smiled.

,,No, that's not the thing I just…I still feel…'' Patti sighed, trying to find the right words.

,,Sad because of Johnny, huh ?'' Christine looked in her lover's chocolate orbs, tipping up her chin.

Patti pursed her lips ,,You got me…I probably _need_ to be alone for a while.''

,,Then I will be on phone if you change your mind, okay ?'' she winked at Patti hugging her now fully, as brunette hugged her back.

,,Thank you, I promise I will give you a ring if so,'' Patti nodded, looking up at her.

Christine took a trickle of Patti's soft brown hair, putting it behind her ear ,,And you're probably not in the mood right now ?''

Patti shook her head ,,I'm sorry-''

,,-No, no that's okay,'' Christine smiled, caressing her cheek. ,,I can see you're tired, you know what will be the best you do now ?''

,,What ?'' Patti chuckled throatily, looking in angel's blue eyes.

Christine stood up, taking Patti's hands, forcing her up, reaching for her purse and her coat, forcing her to dress in it and giving the purse to her, hooking her elbow with hers, and walking out of Patti's dressing room, talking during ,,Well, you, will now collect your strength, get in car, go get your apartment, and have a long hot tub, okay ? And then, get some sleep, and tomorrow you will be better.''

,,Are you sure ?'' Patti laughed, as Christine was slowly walking with her through backstage.

,,Sure !'' Christine nodded determinedly. ,,And tomorrow you will text me if everything is well, okay ?''

,,Alright, alright,'' Patti nodded finally as they were by the stage door, walking outside, where were prepared two cars, and two rows of fans. Patti turned to Christine chuckling, trying to be louder than the screams ,,But you will let me give them autographs, right ?'' picking from her purse a marker.

,,Sure, you star-ego up,'' Christine laughed, hugging her, bringing her lips to Patti's ear and told her ,,Have a good night, and tomorrow text me !''

Then she turned on her heel and went back into building, probably for her own things.

Patti shook with her head laughingly, turning to first row, and walking to greet people, who were standing there waiting, for the star of show to sign their photos, playbills and diaries too.

* * *

It took about ten minutes, and two rows were done, Patti walked towards her prepared car and driver, yet when she opened the door, she turned to crowd and waved, getting in.

,,Hi Steve,'' she greeted driver, while she was waving out of window yet, putting the marker back in her purse.

,,Hi Patti, I have a surprise for you,'' driver start slowly, waiting till she might finally turn forward.

,,Really ?'' Patti was still looking out of window, as some fan waved at her and she blew to that pretty young girl a flying kiss.

,,Yes, he does,'' a voice landing on her ear from behind her, giving her lurch, that she turned, frightened of another person sitting in car, about who she wasn't aware until now.

Turning to that _another feature_ by her right side, and she gasped the moment she recognized him.

,,Bunny!'' she whimpered aloud with wide smile and swiftly jumped on the next seat to be closer, to hug him.

At that moment Steve finally drove away from theatre.

,,Hi Patti,'' Johnny hugged her tightly to him, just as tight as she was gripping him. It was the most desperate hug he ever had.

Suddenly he felt her back jolting, and he heard her sniffing to his chest, he quickly cupped her cheeks to force her to look in his eyes.

,,I-I m-m…missed you !'' she whimpered looking at him, still gripping him, like she was afraid he may open car doors, and jump out of them.

,,I know, I missed you too, but now I'm here,'' he pressed a kiss to her forehead, making her eyes close. ,,Come here, Sici,'' he smiled, hugging her closer to his body, with smile.

,,You b-ba-hh- _bastard_ , you ha-haven't called o-hh-or tex-texted over a month !'' she accused laughingly now, but still sobbing, hugging him around his waist.

,,I know, I was busy in London, I swear, but I couldn't wait to see you, so I arrived right away when I finished shooting…yesterday,'' he looked in her eyes, making her smile.

,,Ohh,'' she moaned with emotion burying her face back to his chest.

,,So I went to see the show, and I have to say it was amazing ! You are incredible, and you have to know,'' he leaned to her ear to whisper ,,I slightly cried at the end.'' He pressed a kiss to her hair.

,,Well thanks,'' Patti narrowed, having back her self esteem and it was _her_ once again, making Johnny grin.

Leaning back to his embrace this time, not that desperately, but still hugging him.

,,And I have one more surprise for you,'' Johnny smiled wiping away her tears, as the car stopped.

,,Wh-why are we standing ? Steve ?'' Patti turned to driver, who smiled.

,,We are here,'' Steve turned to them smiling.

,,Thank you Steve, have a great night,'' Johnny nodded, shaking with driver's hand like he knew him already for ages, but it was Patti who knew him for long time.

She peeked through the window, gasping as she saw The Hotel Plaza.

,,Are you kidding me ?'' she turned to Johnny, who was grinning too much.

,,I am not,'' he opened doors, getting out of car and taking willingly her purse, waiting for her to get out. ,,Are you coming Miss LuPone ?'' he chuckled, when she stayed paralyzed sitting in car.

She shook with her head smiling at Steve ,,Bye doll, see you on Tuesday ,'' and crawling out of car, she stood with Johnny right by the opposite sidewalk from Plaza.

The car left, as Johnny offered arm to her. She could swear, if it wasn't so cold outside, she was blushing, but because of the freeze she had her cheeks probably red anyway.

He led her over the street to the other side, and walking with her in the hotel.

Looking all around she felt like she's dreaming, really. Of course she had a lot of money, so she could have been at least once in such hotel during those years of her carrier, and living in New York during shows, but she didn't need it. She didn't need such luxury every single night.

And she had to admit now…it was breathtaking.

She hasn't managed to perceive Johnny already get keys from his apartment, and he was already leading her to elevator.

,,So, you are really…in here,'' Patti looked around when he pressed the button to call elevator.

,,Sure, what did you think ? That I'm pulling your leg ? I haven't seen you for nearly half year, I want to make it up to you,'' Johnny chuckled showing her the way to elevator.

,,Well, you're having great start, keep on,'' she giggled, walking in with him, the elevator closed.

But she couldn't wait, and right when they were out of sight, she hugged him tight to her, he leaned down and their lips met in fierce, long wanted, and sensual kiss.

He dropped her purse just in favor to hug her, his hands were one on her back, which was keeping her close to his body, and his other resting on her hip, while she hugged his shoulders, and her fingers tangled in his hair. When their tongues met, a very strong electricity went through both of them, and she couldn't resist a whimper that escaped her to his mouth.

They both broke the kiss just to gasp for air, looking in each other's eyes they both smiled.

,,I missed you,'' he sighed, nuzzling his nose to her forehead, and then pressing there a soft kiss.

,,Not as much as I missed you,'' she caressed his cheek, bringing him back to kiss her and he willingly did.

,,I love you,'' he whispered to her lips, brushing them over hers, making her cry aloud.

,,Not as much as-''

,,-Shh-shh-shh-shut up beauty,'' he grinned, his finger pressed to her parted lips to shush her mid sentence.

,,You selfish bastard,'' she grinned, chuckling when he leaned down again kissing her once more.

,,I want you so badly, and believe me, if there was no camera in this elevator, I would press you to that wall…like this,'' he forced her two steps backwards, pressing her back against the elevator wall, she closed her eyes ,,and I would raise your leg…like this,'' he grabbed gently her thigh, raising it up ,,and I would make you scream until we reached twentieth floor…'' he leaned to her neck and nibbled at her spot.

Patti sighed with light moan escaping her lips ,,It's sad you can't do all of that,'' she smirked, petting his hand which was holding her thigh upright.

He looked up like he was just considering it ,,Oh I forgot…there is no camera in here,'' he waved with his brows, making her chuckle when he kissed her.

He took her other thigh raising it too, so he lifted her by the grip on her butt now, making her squeak in surprise, still kissing her.

,,You twat, can't you wait at least for some bed ?'' she giggled to his lips, making him grin wider.

,,That's true…I can't,'' he laughed, kissing her again and again.

,,I'm falling for you too easily, after half year, get off me,'' she chuckled, her palms pressing at his chest, but he didn't want to draw away, still kissing her and she couldn't resist his lips ,,put…put me down,'' she laughed, as he pressed himself even more to her body. But when he trailed his beard to her neck, and brushed it over her pulse point before kissing it hotly and sucking at it, she forgot why she wanted him to put her down. She forgot she was in elevator, and she forgot that she was ever upset about him.

The main thing was, he was there, right now, holding her in his arms, and kissing her. Nothing else momentarily mattered.

But then the elevator stopped at twentieth floor and doors start opening, Johnny quickly put her on her feet, she yet bewildered shook with her head to get herself back on earth, and she saw him taking her purse, taking her hand, and leading her away.

Deliriously following his lead, she let him lead her to their doors, unlock and walking with her in his apartment.

It. Was. Tremendous.

He switched the lights on, and she couldn't believe her eyes, how beautiful the hall looked.

,,Will you give me your coat Madame ?'' he smiled at her, and she nodded taking off her black coat and giving it to him, he immediately put it in dresser, walking further to apartment.

,,Are you coming ?'' he called already from behind a corner, she twitched and forced her legs to walk forward to him.

,,I…I think I still can't believe it, you know. Plaza. You. Wonderful apartment. You. Twentieth floor. You,'' she giggled, as she found him in tiny living room, walking it through.

,,Well yes it's true. The hotel, the apartment, _me_ …the bedroom, _champagne_ ,'' he smiled, putting her purse on the sofa and taking two tall glasses of champagne, giving one to her.

,,Oh thank you, mmm-go on,'' she nodded expertly, as the evening was really slowly getting better.

,,Toast…to you, that you haven't killed me in that car already for not being with you for so long,'' Johnny chuckled, making Patti grin.

,,I wasn't far from that idea, but then I wouldn't have anybody to tease, ya know. Thanks-''

,,-I'm not finished. To you and your wonderful Helena Rubinstein,''' he winked, making her smile pleasantly ,,and to our reunion at last !'' he raised the glass, drinking with her, and smiling down at her, when he stepped closer, and hugged her around her waist with one arm.

,,You know, I missed you that much, I had idea about writing 'I miss you' on a stone, and when we would met, I would throw it to your face to show you how much it hurts to miss you, but then of course, your beautiful face would be destroyed and that would hurt way more,'' Patti chuckled, sipping from her glass again, and gazing up at him almost innocently how he laughed.

,,Christine told me, that you were very sad and sometimes you seemed to be even 'depressed' that's how she put it, and she suggested me to have a hot bath with you tonight, but I think we'll have enough of time tomorrow-'' he nodded expertly during his talk, taking her glass and put it back on coffee table with his own glass, taking her hands and slowly tugging her to bedroom direction.

,,-Wait, wait, wait…you talked with Christine ?'' Patti bulged her eyes at him with shocked expression, letting him unawares lead her to bedroom.

,,Yes…also with Josh and Matt…we talked. They told me, how you feel, and because I was about to arrive in New York anyway, they proposed to go for a trip this weekend, so I could surprise you, and I think I nailed it,'' Johnny chuckled looking down at her.

,,So you're saying my husband with my son went on trip just to let me spend tonight with you ?'' she breathed out her shock as he hugged her.

,,Mhmm,'' Johnny kissed her forehead ,,and tomorrow,'' he kissed her cheek ,,and the day after,'' he kissed the side of her neck ,,and Monday,'' his last kiss landed on her collarbone, when he tugged the fabric of her shirt slightly away to have exposed skin to kiss.

,,Fuck me !'' she let out her shock once more with still surprised face expression, but Johnny caught right away grinning at her.

,,Gladly !''

She laughed immediately, narrowing her hand to hit him, but she lost her anger that instant, and grabbed at his collar tugging him down to kiss her.

Hugging her body, he groaned to her mouth at the feeling of her, after breaking the kiss he nodded ,,I also really really missed you.'' Johnny walked with her to bed and sat her down, as he start getting off his clothes, taking off his suit.

Throwing leg over leg, she had the chance to watch him strip in front of her.

,,You won't take off your clothes ?'' he chuckled, looking at her when he start working the buttons of his cadet blue shirt.

,,No, I will wait for you to strip me,'' she smirked, supporting herself on her elbows, leaning in the mattress, and watching him.

,,Alright,'' he nodded, finally getting out of his shirt and reaching for his belt, but at that moment she narrowed again.

,,Can I ?'' she reached for him, looking up at him innocently.

He with smile took a step closer, she curled her fingers around his belt, tugging him yet even a bit closer, and unbuckling it, while she grinned at the new tattoo of his, kissing over it several times.

,,I really love it,'' she nodded at him, her palm trailing up from his abdomen to his chest.

,,I'm glad to hear that,'' Johnny smiled as she kissed the tattoo of peaches again. ,,I told my dear friend who made it, to pay attention, to make them in shape which I described,'' he nodded smiling at Patti, who held his sides and only kept caressing his tattoo with her lips.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded distracted, unzipping his trousers, and pushing them down, but never stopping kissing the spot, and listening to that long forgotten symphony of his groans.

And as her fingers touched his length through the fabric of his shorts, he quickly nodded taking her wrists ,,It's time for you too, to lose some layer, or two.''

He pushed her on her back, with her giggle, his deft fingers popping the button of her jeans, and pushing them down with her underwear right away, tugging down her shoes too.

,,Hey ,but that's not fair !'' she laughed when he pressed a kiss right above her sweet brown curls.

,,It's certainly not after that half year, I should've _raped_ you in that elevator already,'' Johnny nodded his approval, while he start rolling up her shirt, gently glazing her sides with his palms during coming up, and rolling shirt over her head, he threw it behind him.

,,Oh come on,'' she grinned at his words, giving in his caresses, when he suddenly stumbled.

,,Wait, wait !'' he shook with his head, and leaned down to her lower stomach again. ,,Are you kidding ?!''

She grinned biting her lip ,,N-mm.''

,,I can't belieeeeve !'' he grinned, watching over the tattoos on her lower stomach. ,,When did you-''

,,-The day little Emma was born. I got angry-sad, and I actually still am surprised I did that, but I totally don't regret, it's a good work,'' Patti nodded, watching him admiring both tattoos.

,,It's fantastic work ! I love it…especially that Bunny over here. I suppose that you call Matt 'puppy' in bed, don't you ?'' he chuckled trailing second tattoo lightly with his fingertips.

,,Oh well I do. Your tattoo was first,'' she grinned, when he looked up, kissing it. She tangled her index finger in his longer sweet dark hair.

,,Did it hurt ?'' he asked teasingly trailing his lips over the Bunny.

,,Oh yeah,'' she nodded admitting, that in front of friends she was playing brave, but behind closed lips she was gritting her teeth ,she can still remember, and it was worth it.

,,Much hurt ?'' he asked, his tongue slowly flicking over it.

,,Yes-terribly, and I loved that,'' she moaned at his teasing.

,,My big, brave girl,'' he smiled, kissing it the last time before he sat up again and while kissing her neck he worked on the clasps of her bra.

With another kiss on her lips, he threw her bra behind him and off his way, so he could now gently knead her both beautiful breasts, moaning to her mouth in the sensation. She moaned back nodding, with one hand clutching his to her breast, and with other forcing him atop her while she descended on mattress.

,,Take me Johnny, oh please,'' she whimpered to his lips, raising her knee a bit, to tease him through his shorts, making him growl to her mouth.

,,God I want you,'' he kissed her heatedly, while she teased him. ,,I want to caress you, pamper you tonight, to kiss all over your body, and to make you cry from pleasure, instead of sadness. I forbid you to be sad tonight,'' he nodded while kissing from her lips, down her neck, and to her breasts, before he raised her hips and moved her on bed so she could rest her head in soft pillows in that king sized bed. He stood up, and stripped his underwear and kicked off his shoes, while she covered herself in those white sheets, he slipped under them to her.

Running her palms up his chest, as he leaned to her, she had finally the chance to kiss also his other tattoo, of the ship and her nickname.

She kissed over his chest several times, and he with smile let her, caressing her sides. Their skin contact was sensual after that long, that she moaned to his skin only at the feel of him. At the feel of his body pressed to hers, how long she craved for such contact. Hugging him to her, her hands were trailing over his back, while she kissed up his Adam's apple, over his beard and to reach his soft, delicious lips.

Kissing her lovingly back he cupped her left breast gently, letting her moan to his mouth, he could feel how much she was longing for him, and that she needed tenderness and passion at once. By the way how she moaned, he knew, for what she was crying. He lowered his head between her beautiful swells, stroking her ampleness and his tongue start caressing slowly each of them. Taking his time, after all they have all night, he slowly kissed to her left peak, paying special attention to make it hard first.

,,Ohh-bunny..'' she groaned with closed eyes, shifting beneath him, to relax her body more, and stroked his hair, when he flicked his tongue slowly over the hardened rosy bud.

,,Yes….talk to me,'' he nodded his approval, while licking over and over her bud, while his other hand cupped her right breast. ,,I want to hear every single response,'' he whispered to her skin, making her body tremble from excitement, which made him grin.

,,Love,'' she crowed when he closed his lips teasingly around her other bud, and slowly sucked, making her squeal as long a she was flicking his tongue over her nipple.

She was out of words, just because of his tongue, his lips, his passion.

Especially when his hand trailed lower, his fingers brushing gently over the bunny tattoo, and he teased his way between her legs. Her body arched and she let out another moan in sensation of his skillful fingers, which start rubbing softly her clit, in ways, she could forget to breathe.

But that wasn't all. Caressing her clit, his lips start lowering on her front, and his other hand caressing her side, then her breasts, and slowly to her outer thigh. Pressing kiss after kiss, down her flat stomach and to her sides, his lips leaving her skin each time with slight smack as he was engaging even his tongue, making her sigh with each slow, gentle kiss. She was totally off her mind.

But when he reached her dark brown curls, he kissed over them and softly tugged, before he start coming back, making her chuckle ,,You teaser.''

,,That's right. I'm teaser…your teaser at your service,'' he grinned, when he kissed from her chest to her shoulder, and start brushing his beard up the curve of her shoulder to the crook of her neck.

,,Jesus, I love you,'' she moaned before he kissed below her earlobe, his lips stuck to that tiny spot, and his teeth grazed over her pulse point. Still rubbing her slit, slowly, gently, to let her only whimper, he closed his lips, sucking tenderly at her soft peachy skin, groaning himself to her neck, as her audible responses were making him hard down below.

She could feel his arousal, brushing over her inner thigh. Even though she was deliriously lying on the mattress, letting him have his way with her, she trailed her fingers teasingly along his arms and to his front. Tickling his abdomen with her fingertips, and his lower stomach, until she reached his erection.

Her eyes fluttered when he sucked harder, growling to her neck more desperately, because of her touch. Wrapping her palm around him, she gently squeezed him, feeling his teeth bite into her neck.

,,Oh-'' she gasped, before he eased, and licked over the bitten spot.

Moving her hand over his length, her eyes fluttered and her head dipped into soft pillows, because of the feel of how hard he was. Rubbing him to her thigh, she caused him groan as he moved with his licks and sucks to her throat, and slowly to her other side and up, catching her earlobe between his lips.

His breath was hot, and his whispered words even hotter ,, _I want you._ ''

Her body shivered achingly with another wave of excitement after he did that, and she couldn't wait any longer, taking his wrist of his palm, which was until now working the wetness between her own thighs, and guided it to one of her breasts to work gently her plump flesh. Her other hand guided his length to her dripping entrance.

Nodding harshly, her eyes sparkled, when he looked in them ,, _Please take me…''_ her fingers rubbed him against her clit, she watched his eyes close and his lips part with that whine of sudden pleasure, before he moved his hips and with the help of her palm he slide into her wet heat.

Letting out a shivering breath ,, _Goodness…''_ her head fell to one side, diving in soft, silken pillow, Johnny finally forced his eyes open, to see her, to feel her. He smiled, when he saw her struggling against her first climax, which was boiling within her, right after his first thrust.

He did not move, and he almost did not breathe, when he cupped her cheek, making her turn back to him, and peeked up at him.

,, _You're beautiful,_ '' he exhaled with smile, his thumb trailing her lips ,,and I almost forgot how much…'' leaning down, and capturing her lips with sweet kiss.

Whimpering to his mouth at that torturous feel of him inside her, not moving, until he bucked his hips finally forward, his skin brushing hers, and she cried to his mouth.

Stroking his neck, trying to stay by her senses, when he start moving inside her, his hardness was so delicious, she slowly start drowning herself in pleasure, and in few seconds sobbed with her climax.

 _,,Bu-bunny…''_ her eyes fluttered close, when he groaned his approval, his hand still caressing her plump breast, making her moan in desperation, her desire burning out faster, when he leaned to her neck and licked up to her earlobe, where he was few moments ago. His lips working the tender flesh of hers, listening to her cried and whimpers, and low gasps at receiving pleasure.

Caressing from his shoulder to his back, when she collected her strength and scratched don his back. Johnny growled, nodding ,,Yes, yes-please,'' he begged for her to repeat her actions, while he tried to move faster, feeling her heat tightening around him again with her second climax.

He wasn't surprised at all, she was already there, after long starving for him, and she deserves more.

Maybe she kept her intimate life with her husband, though, but he was different kind of pleasure, just as she once said. Kind of pleasure she hasn't got for half year, and that was the reason why he wanted to make it up to her.

His hard member rubbing her inner walls, she felt him after each her following climax grew harder, she moaned for the third time, when her walls squeezed him, and her moan echoed in his ear, making him breathed against her skin in sensation.

Locking their lips together, he slipped his tongue in her mouth, glazing her own, making her respond in the same way. Another wave of electricity went through her with his passionate kiss. Air start disappearing from her lungs, and she only hardly caught another with loud gasp.

Petting her both sides, his hands descended on her thighs, he gently lifted them up to his hips, and like she already knew where he was aiming she grinned to another kiss, hugging her arms around his neck.

Supporting his body by on hand, he gently scraped his nails over her knee, letting her cry out harder, more desperate at his teasing. And he lifted her knee over his elbow.

 _,,Fuck, oh-yes, Johnny,''_ Patti whimpered at new position, before his nails brushed over her other knee, lifting it up again, and doing the same, which made her thighs spread wider, making more room for him to plunge into. ,, _O- ohh….oh…oh –ohh…mmm-fuck,''_ her loud moans and whines were pierced with sharp gasps each time his length thrust deeper within her and his tip rubbed over that sensitive, almost spongy place in her inner walls.

Forgetting herself, and letting it all out, she moaned across the bedroom, just as Johnny start huffing and growling above her with his fastening, deepening thrusts. Time after time he smothered his growing pleasure, of her climax and tightening heat around his cock, with kiss or gentle bite to her neck, collarbone, ample swell, or her plump lips.

As his hands moderated her legs wide, and were busy by supporting him above her, she had now access to reach in between them. With thick, dry swallow, she petted down his chest, until her fingers reached their passionate union, and she teased the little of him, which wasn't inside her, and her throbbing clit.

Her other hand, bringing his face to hers, kissing over _his_ flushed cheek, the tip of his nose, and his tasty lips.

,,Oh-shit ! Yes !'' she cried desperately, when he trust even deeper, and her fingers pressed to her clit, her head fell heavily backwards into soft pillow, and her scream pierced the whole apartment with her orgasm.

He grunted his approval, leaning down to her widely parted lips, and despite her heaving chest and probable lack of air in her lungs he kissed her deeply, lovingly to stifle his growl of release, when he spilled deep within her with his final thrust.

,, _Hmm-mmm ! Mmm ! Mhmmmm,''_ moaning to his mouth with exhaling her breath she was holding at that moment, she felt his hot release floating inside her heat. Her both hands now on his cheeks, cupping them, holding him as close to her as she could, while he swallowed all of her moans.

After their long kiss, they broke their connection, both to gasp for air, their chests heaving rapidly, her rich bosom heaving like she was taking her last breaths, both exhausted, and absolutely sexually and _sensually_ satisfied.

Johnny let her lower her legs carefully, still breathing through his orgasm, but his lips already kissing over her heaving breasts, making her grin in the fervor of breathing through her peak.

She trailed her fingers across his features, copying his jaw line, forcing him to look up at her, she nodded, with breathily groan ,,I think you've just made up for it…''

He grinned, knowing she meant the long estrangement. Moving up, his member teased her, within her sensitive core, causing her to whimper, as he leaned down and kissed her tenderly, pressing his forehead to rest against hers.

* * *

Resting against his chest, her leg lazily thrown over his lower stomach, that her thigh was between his. Her head resting on his chest as she was hugging him, and his hand smoothing up and down her back, yet several minutes after their love making.

He was looking on her relaxed features, and her delirious smile, her cheek pressed to his skin, and her eyes closed. She felt better than ever, in embrace of her lover.

It was probably already past midnight, and neither one of them cared.

Johnny leaned to her and kissed her hair, making her smile more to his chest, and nuzzle against him, her palm ran down and up his chest.

,,I love you,'' he whispered to her forehead.

She hummed in agreement, hugging him tighter.

,,Why so tight grip ?'' he chuckled, looking at her, waiting if she may answer, or if she was already setting to sleep.

Her eyes flew open, and she looked up at him ,,How can I know, for how long I will have the chance to hug you like this ? I need to savor it properly.''

,,I'm not going anywhere, I told you…we have tomorrow, then the next day, and yet Monday together,'' he chuckled, watching her expression.

,,Oh, yes you said that, right…you completely screw that out of my mind,'' she laughed, biting at his pectoral, making him laugh too.

,,Was I that good ?'' he smirked.

,,Obviously…'' he brushed her lips over his skin, before resting her head against him again.

,,Alright, since you are up yet…let me show you finally,'' he reached for his phone.

,,Show me what ?'' she giggled, watching him, taking his phone and searching for his gallery.

,,My daughter,'' he smirked. ,,Of course only if you want to see her…''

Patti nodded ,,Yes I do.''

She was jealous on his daughter since the day she was born, because she was making him focus on her, and forget about Patti. Or at least, she thought that until tonight. Until Johnny convinced her otherwise. He was still thinking of her. He arrived. And he wonderfully caught up, what he neglected. And despite her jealousy on little baby, she wanted to make Johnny happy, so she agreed about looking at photos.

But once she laid her eyes on the very first photo of three months old little girl-Johnny's little girl-she completely fell for her, even when she didn't want to. She was so beautiful. She didn't look even for a second like her mother. She was so tiny, and so perfect. Just like baby girl could be. And with how much enthusiasm Johnny talked about her, how his eyes sparkled, Patti fell in love with little girl.

,,I hate to leave her, but that much it's better, when I come back. She smiles like you, that's why I'm thinking about you every single day. Her eyes are like yours since the day she was born, and when I hold her…it's like I'm holding the most precious treasure on earth. I wasn't such sensitive since Lily was born, and…I love Emma by the bottom of heart,'' Johnny talked to Patti, while swiping from photo to photo.

,,So every cloud has a silver lining…'' Patti smiled, petting his chest, and looking back into phone at little girl.

,,How do you mean that ?'' Johnny frowned, Patti looked back at him, and smiled.

,,Well if you haven't banged Amber back then, you wouldn't have such treasure now…and Emma is wonderful,'' Patti smiled with emotion.

He smiled too and nodded ,,You're right.''

,,So everything is good between you, and miss Blonde ?'' Patti smirked, rolling to worse topic, but she may save it by look at the little cutie on the picture.

,,Yes. When the press released the news about us having baby, lot of people thought we get back together, it took some time, and lots of rumors, until they all realized, the only thing which is connecting us, is Emma,'' Johnny explained, swiping to another photo, where the girl was smiling wide.

Patti smiled too, forcing another question ,,So…between you and Amber…nothing hap-''

,,Patti ? I hate her…the only reason, why she's in my close presence is Emma really…I would kick her in the ass, if she decided to leave me the baby, and go fuck herself. I would take care of Emma myself,'' Johnny dared to say in front of Patti, who smirked aloud, turning to him.

,,Don't brag okay, how would you do that. Carry a baby cot everywhere you go ? London ? Vancouver ? Los Angeles ?'' Patti laughed, putting her chin on the back of her palm on his chest.

,,You are closely spying my steps aren't you ?'' Johnny laughed too, looking at her partly shocked.

,,I have a good sources,'' Patti just smiled.

,,I wouldn't play-''

,,-Oh, don't tell me you would refuse the offer of Orient Express or –how's that Potter movie called ?'' her brows frowned as she tried to remember.

,,Fantastic Beasts,'' Johnny smirked, leaning to her and pressing soft kiss on her mouth. ,,When I'm determined, I can do anything. I finished shooting two days sooner, than I should, because I convinced director to shoot longer that day, so I could manage today's performance of War Paint. TO see you…'' he nuzzled his nose with hers making her smile.

,,You did that for me ?'' she grinned cutely.

,,Sure I did,'' Johnny hugged her, putting his phone back on nightstand, where'd he took it. ,,I even left my phone in my apartment, to not be interrupted, or to interrupt the play,'' he said proudly.

,,Well I'm impressed, you're still surprising me tonight. But the biggest surprise was, when you appeared in that car…I was expecting to really go get my apartment, and have a bath as Christine suggested,'' Patti giggled , letting her head rest on his shoulder again.

,,That was our…I can say together little Pre-Christmas _gift_ , to you. I was agreed with Matt, Josh, Christine, Steve, and I even picked your things with Matt and Josh's help from your apartment, managed to cancel tonight in there, and manage your neighbor to take care of your pets at home. So you could stay here with me for these. Three. Days,'' he pressed three kisses with his three last words on her forehead, then the tip of her nose and last one on her parted lips.

She was in shock. Again.

,,I think…You know _I don't think_ anymore okay…not tonight,'' she laughed throatily against his skin, forcing herself to relax and to not think about everything what they did behind her back just to surprise her, in what they succeeded with absolute guarantee.

,,That's good idea Sici, you have full will to think tomorrow,'' he whispered to her hair, hugging her more to his chest, and with last soft nod, and slow exhale, she start slowly falling asleep, in his warm, secure, loving embrace.


	2. Bubble Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hi my dearest dolls. Yes I'm back, I haven't forgot about this fic, totally not. We are back, and for those who loves relaxing, and lot of pleasure, I'm sure you will like it ;-) for those dolls, who are epicures as me ;-) I recommend to listen to Havana – Camila Cabello during bath scene :333 it's really good ;-) enjoy darlings. Your lovely ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Warm sunbeams forced her to open her eyes, as she was awake for few minutes already, but wanted to lazily lay in bed, as she knew, where she was, and whose arm was wrapped around her body, protectively holding her to warm chest.

She faced the bright balcony window leading to their own terrace of their apartment. Patti smiled widely, as she felt Johnny shift closer to her, and his nose nuzzled to her neck with long, slow exhale, sending shiver run down her spine.

She petted his arm around her waist, cuddling in sheets, when she felt him relaxing against her back.

After few moments of looking around, she saw the thin layer of snow on terrace being swept away by soft winter breeze.

Biting her lip, she slipped from below Johnny's arm, and from their warm, cozy bed, standing up, and turning around to see him, how he yet sweetly slept, uninterrupted.

_So it really wasn't dream..._

Grinning at him, admiring that picture, she walked around bed, reaching for her shirt, and then her eyes trailed to resting body. She changed her mind and dropped her shirt to floor, reaching down again, but this time taking Johnny's cadet blue shirt from last night.

Putting it on, to have at least some cover before the cool breeze, as she walked to balcony window, taking those three steps and opening it as quietly as she could. Feeling that sharp hit of fresh, chilly wind, that licked her from head to toe, Patti closed her eyes, and smiled, savoring that bracing feeling, hugging herself.

Three days. Three days of freedom, love, care, that wonderful dash of passion, and relax, all covered in that sweet wrap named _Johnny…_

It was wonderful feeling.

,,Good morning,'' she heard from behind, turning with her smile slowly to bed, where she found Johnny, supporting his head with his palm, his elbow digging in mattress.

,,Sweet morning,'' she smiled, looking at him, and leaning her body against the door post of balcony doors.

,,Somebody is wearing my shirt, huh ?'' he chuckled, watching how she looked in that morning shine really like some kind of angel.

,,I can take it off, but I would get cold,'' she smirked, closing doors, and slowly stepping back to bed, and beneath the covers.

,,I can feel,'' he nodded, when he hugged her to his warm chest. ,,Finally we can have breakfast,'' Johnny smiled, before leaning in and kissing her slowly.

,,Mmm-you don't expect me to go now somewhere for breakfast with you, I hope…I'm not going anywhere,'' she shook her head laughingly, making him grin.

,,Who said, we will go somewhere ?'' she watched him standing from bed, and moving out of room. When he in few moments came back, he was holding a tray full of food. ,,I let the service to bring us breakfast here, so we'll have breakfast in bed, I was just waiting for you to wake up…you were so tired,'' he sat on bed with tray, as she amazingly sat up, totally puzzled, with delirious smile ,,that you haven't even noticed I went to answer the door, and service brought us breakfast.''

She reached for him, as he scooted beside her on bed, she start groping his face and his chest, he went confused.

,,Something wrong ?'' he smiled, watching her still not understanding.

She looked over him, before cupping his cheeks almost violently and murmured ,,I'm just trying to find out if I'm dreaming…but you don't look like a dream,'' she start laughing at the end of her sentence.

,,You –'' he chuckled grabbing at her waist and forcing her on her back ,,-you totally got me, I thought something went wrong, that you don't like it or something…''

,,Me and to not like breakfast in bed ? In Plaza ? With you ?! Am I lunatic or what ?'' she laughed, when he kissed her, smiling against his lips.

,,No, that's my job,'' Johnny smirked down at her. ,,Anyway if you still think, you're dreaming, I can convince you, you're not,'' he waved with his brows and glazing her thigh teasingly with his fingertips.

,,Really ? Ho-ooowtch !'' she nudged his shoulder, when he pinched her outer thigh. ,,That hurts !'' she accused with wide smirk. ,,Fix it !'' she glared at him, and he nodded.

,,Of course,'' leaving her, and leaning to her outer thigh, where he'd pinched, he kissed there at first, making her sigh.

,,Mhmm-that's better,'' she nodded, and caressed his hair, but that wasn't all. He stuck his lips to her skin and licked the spot, forcing her to moan in the back of her throat, her head tipped back when he nibbled gently her flesh, before he sucked on the spot, but that moment she already moaned aloud, her forearm which was supporting her until now gave out, and she fell heavily to mattress.

,,Good ?'' he asked, narrowing up, watching her delirious expression, as she tried to open her eyes, to look at him.

,,Forgiven,'' she licked her lips, nodding.

,,Glad to hear…hmm, don't fall asleep, we have breakfast,'' he shook gently with her shoulder, when her eyes closed again, but immediately flashing open.

,,I'm not falling asleep you !'' she laughed, narrowing up swiftly, that he twitched, but leaning to her bravely.

,,Me what ? Huh ?'' he chuckled, looking in her eyes, that much he was close, his tip of his nose was touching hers.

But instead of answering him, she threw her arms around his shoulders, and with laugher she kissed him deeply. His hands hugged her waist.

,,Sucker,'' she smirked to his lips.

,,Ohh-I love when you're calling me vulgarly,'' he chuckled to her mouth. ,,It makes you _hot_ ,'' he trailed his hands up and down her back drawing her tightly to his chest.

,,It's turning you on ?'' she nodded to their kiss, listening to his groan of approval. ,,Really ?'' she muttered to his lips.

,,Yeah-'' he nodded, smiling at her, before she kissed him again.

,,Are you turned on _now_ ?'' she murmured to his lips, while her hands slid to his chest, and caressed his bare skin.

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded, smoothing his hands down to her hips, never stopping kissing her.

,,Fine, then let's eat that breakfast,'' she nodded, leaving his mouth, and turning to that tray with food.

,,You little beast,'' he laughed, just as she did, they drew the tray closer, and start putting on each plate what they wanted. Little of ham and eggs, and bacon, few cherry tomatoes, and little French baguette, which was freshly baked. Then there was some fresh fruit, for later, and juice, coffee and tea, and milk with sugar.

Patti took the tea, to warm up, after those few moments she was standing by balcony, she went really cold. Not too much though, but the tea can make her feel comfy.

Johnny put in his coffee milk and sugar, and start eating ,,So, what do you want to do today ?'' he smiled at Patti, who was already eating.

Lifting her fork to her mouth, and resting it against her lips she pretended thinking ,,Lay in bed. Chill out and relax. Be lazy and sleep. Do nothing-''

,,I think I got it right after the first sentence,'' Johnny chuckled, making her grin.

,,Well, maybe after all do… _something_ ,'' she winked with naughty smile, taking another morsel of her ham and eggs ,, _such little exception_.''

,,I understand…what about that bath ?'' he smiled, pointing to doors from bedroom.

,,That sounds lovely too,'' Patti nodded, taking her mug, and drinking her yet warm tea.

,,Alright, anything you wish for,'' Johnny smiled, leaning to her and gently kissed her lips. ,,Mmm-fruity,'' he chuckled after tasting the smack of tea from her lips.

,,Thank you,'' she smiled cutely at him.

,,Oh I meant the tea,'' Johnny smirked at her, making her giggle.

* * *

After lots of laughs and very good breakfast, they put the tray back into small living room, and yet lied together on bed, cuddling, talking.

Patti smiled, stroking Johnny's cheek ,,I still can't believe, it's real…all I dreamed about for half year, and then when I almost lost my hope, you appear in my car and you transport me in here.''

,,True, I also dreamed about abducting you, and having you for my own,'' he chuckled, making Patti giggle softly. ,,Though when I dreamed about it, I thought it would be for longer, than for weekend-''

,,-Shh,'' she put her palm on his mouth, closing her eyes ,,-sh-shh, don't spoil it.''

He grinned looking at her, as her eyes opened again, and her fingers lightly stroked his lips ,,… _you mean_ for me, and lot. And that time I spent with you, even though it wasn't…wasn't some long period of time, but it was the wonderfullest cruise of my history of cruising, and since then, I feel…like I'm not that old as I thought I am. D'y know what I mean ? That I still have plenty of things to look forward to… _including you_.''

Johnny smiled widely ,,I'm glad, I became a part of your life. And believe me, you really changed mine.'' Kissing her forehead, she smiled at his words, nuzzling closer to him, he hugged her closer to his chest, that she was looking up, and when he raised his hand to hers, she threaded her fingers with his. ,,Oh-and now ! Ehm,'' he reached with his other hand, which was wrapped around her, to his left hand, where were only two rings, he took off slowly his skull ring, Patti patiently watched him as he did so, and then he showed it to her.

,,This..'' he held the ring between his fingers in front of Patti's eyes ,,..is the most precious ring for me. I have it since first Pirates Of The Caribbean, _and_ it has special meaning for me…as you do, so now-'' he gently took her left hand, brought it to his lips and kissed the back of her palm first, before he took the ring and tried to put it on her finger.

,,No-J-but it's yours..'' Patti looked at him, as he slipped the ring on her ring finger.

,,Not from now on,'' he smiled at her.

She shook with her head ,,But it's special for you.''

,,Not more than you. I was wearing this skull ring to remind myself, that life is short and I need to live every moment to its fullest…now it will remind you the same I hope, and at least you will have something more, to remember on me, when I'm not around,'' he nuzzled his nose to her hair, kissing her head, and hugging her to him carefully.

Patti looked over the ring on her hand, and it was actually beautiful, and far more was beautiful, that Johnny did this for her. Such a lovely gesture.

Trailing a finger over the skull, she asked once more ,,And are you really sure ?''

,,Patti…keep it, I insist !'' he chuckled, watching how she was still looking over it.

,,Alright, I will take care of it, I promise,'' she finally nodded with smile, as she turned her face to him, and kissed him tenderly, on his soft lips.

,,Good. And now. How would you like to have your bath ?'' Johnny smiled, sweeping the trickle of her soft brown hair off her eyes.

,,With you,'' Patti grinned answering, her eyes locked on his.

,,Alright…and ?'' he chuckled continuing.

,,And I let you to surprise me. After yesterday I know, you are master in it,'' she nuzzled her nose with his, turning her body to him and running her leg around his waist.

Johnny grinned and whispered to her parted lips ,,And would you like to have _some pleasure_ before your bath Madam ?''

Patti kissed him instead of answer, her tongue moving along his, until she opened her eyes again, and sat up on bed, clutching his shirt around her body. She grinned down at him, slowly scooting to the edge of bed ,,Maybe yes, maybe not.''

,,And don't you wanna think it through ?'' Johnny chuckled narrowing himself, his eyes glued to her body and to her movements, as she stood up and started walking backwards, to doors of bedroom, and further away.

,,Oh I love those moments. I like to wave at them as they pass by,'' Patti smirked, because she didn't want to think today, absolutely. Biting her lip, her fingers trailed the buttoned hem of shirt, and she start pulling it apart, to reveal her body on her way.

,,Wait, that's my line !'' Johnny laughed ,watching her slightly transfixed by her slowly exposed body.

,,No, that's Jack Sparrow's line-'' Patti laughed.

,,I am Jack !'' Johnny protested with smile.

,,Stickler,'' she stuck out her tongue playfully.

,,But…you said…you only know Pirates Of The Caribbean. That you haven't seen them-'' Johnny frowned, but Patti disagreed.

,,-I didn't said I haven't seen them ! I _have_ seen them… _and not once_ ….your highny,'' Patti smiled innocently walking backwards again and out of bedroom.

,,But-wait !'' Johnny swiftly jumped up, and rushing right behind her across the tiny living room, while she was already by opened doors to bathroom. ,,So, you know my lines ?'' he looked at her, as she stepped into wonderful bathroom, looking over it, and stopping by the bathtub, turning to him.

,,Not only yours, egoist,'' she smirked, crossing her hands on her chest, that she covered her breasts with shirt once again.

He opened his mouth in an insult, grinning into it, and squinting his eyes at her, making her grin. ,,Fine, then bring it ! Show yourself !'' he dared her crossing his arms on his chest, looking down at her.

,,And will you make that bath for me or not ?'' she snorted with grin, looking in his chocolate orbs.

,,It depends…'' he smiled temptingly at her, taking step closer.

She eyed him from head to toe, and he suddenly realized, he rushed from bedroom without any cover, so he was standing in front of her naked, and she had his shirt, so she was covered. And he start feeling uncomfortable, not because he would be ashamed of his naked body, not in the slightest, but…her grin, and as she was looking over and over him, was making him nervous.

When she was finally done, and stepped closer to him, she raised her right hand, he nearly twitched, when her fingertips touched his torso, and slid teasingly down, to his lower stomach with her fluent words.

,,How is it we can never meet without you pointing _something_ at me ?'' her hand gently grabbed his lower package at the end of her sentence, his lips parted once again, and his eyes rolled up closing.

,,Good-good one. Okay, I will make that bath okay ?'' he spoke lowly, when he forced himself to look down at her wicked grin. ,,Would you please…release-…''

,,Why ? You don't like it ?'' Patti smiled innocently, her finger still lightly squeezing him, she hasn't moved a finger, since she grabbed him, and still it was teasing enough.

,,I will be pointing something at you, if you won't let,'' Johnny chuckled, feeling her fingers slowly tightening and then easing, and again, he could feel himself growing in her hand. Slowly, but surely.

,,Curiosity…you're going to _want it_. A chance to be admired, and gain the rewards that follow. You won't be able to _resist_ ,'' she was gently, slowly working him with her hand, only by squeezing and easing her fingers, feeling him harder with each following word.

,,Now-you're teasing too much sweetie-'' Johnny warned slowly, his voice forced, and thick with desire and lust.

,,-You're going to want to know what _it tastes like_ ,'' Patti eased her fingers, and drew them away, so only her fingertips were barely touching him now, as she tiptoed and whispered hotly to his lips.

He let out groan of protest to her actions of her hand, before he breathed ,,Now you're pushing over my borders…''

,,You have borders ?'' Patti chuckled loudly, with her lips inches from his. ,,Why didn't ya tell me on the cruise ? On those toilets, or in that pool, or in that bus, or-''

,,-Enough,'' he cut her mid sentence, effectively with his mouth, as his hands grabbed her arms, making her squeal to their kiss.

,,Mmm- _it_ tastes reaaaally good,'' he sighed after breaking the kiss, still holding her arms. He looked in her eyes, smiling down at her, as he raised his hand, and gently trailed her jaw line. But when she wanted to lean in, for another kiss, he smiled ,,Shall we have that bath, or _the pleasure_ ?''

Patti stopped few millimeters from his lips, before she drew back, nodding ,,Both…so, prepare the bath for _both of us_ ,'' she smiled, tapping soothingly at his shoulder, while she covered herself in his shirt properly again, and stepped around him.

,,Wait, and where are _you_ going ?'' Johnny swiftly turned around, watching her stop in doors.

She giggled, looking at him ,,To the toilet, you wanna help me ?''

,,Oh-no, of course, g'ahead,'' he nodded with chuckle, as she left.

He ruffled his hair, and looked down at himself, as his _buddy_ start lowering again, he chuckled silently for himself, while he stepped to the bathtub, and first washed lightly the inner walls of it, then putting plug and start filling the tub with hot water.

He reached in the shelf, where were different kinds of bath salts or foams. Taking some bottle of bath foam, with cinnamon label, and poured few drops in the water. On the surface in few moments start forming a rich layer of bubbles.

He turned to doors right at the moment Patti appeared in them.

,,Em, do you have some…um-shower gel or-something ? I'd like to wash myself after, and…maybe a razor ?'' she touched her forehead with her palm, as she was watching him, not actually knowing how to not sound awkward during asking.

,,And don't you want your own ?'' he chuckled, looking at her, while supporting with his hands against the lip of tub.

,,My own ?'' she frowned.

,,I told you, I get your stuff from your apartment in here,'' Johnny smirked, watching her.

,,Oh ! Right ! Em-''

,,Bedroom, that big closet, and I think your bath purse is in the middle shelf on the left,'' Johnny pointed behind her.

,,Thanks,'' she turned and walked to bedroom, while Johnny slowly followed her into living room, from where he took those two tall glasses with champagne from last evening, and transported them to little table in bathroom.

In the mean time tub was full of steaming water, and foam, which smelled really like cinnamon. Johnny stopped the water, and shifted the little table closer to the edge of tub, when Patti walked in.

,,Wau, I nearly lost in that closet, it's really big,'' she chuckled in doors, stepping further and spotting the tub. ,,Hou…are you sure there's water somewhere in there, beneath that load of foam ? What if it will eat me ?'' she smiled, nudging gently his abdomen with her elbow, while looking over the good looking, steaming bath.

,,I'm sure, the only one, who may eat you, is me, but I will leave you as the dessert,'' Johnny smirked a joke, leaning down for gentle kiss.

,,You pervert, where can I put this ?'' she laughed, showing him her baht purse, and he willingly took it, putting it right away on the shelf beneath the little table, beside two towels, one sponge, and his pants-probably from previous day.

,,Your bath is ready for you Madame, now-now my shirt please,'' he said politely, and stretched his hand for his shirt, which was still wrapped around her body.

Patti grinned, taking it willingly off and giving it to him, Johnny took it briefly, before throwing it right behind him, making Patti laugh, and showing his hand as help ,,Get in there.''

Smirking, she took his hand, and slipped in bath slowly, since it was really hot, but _really good_.

Sighing in relief, as the hot water hugged her body completely, her head tipping back by its own accord. The back of her head touched the lip of tub, and she hardly kept her eyes open. This was overwhelming feeling. Looking up at him, how he grinned like a sun, she trailed her eyes lower, as her head was now in the level of his flaccid member.

,,You're not getting in ?'' she smirked, when he was standing still, looking at her transfixed.

,,Sure I am,'' he nodded, waking up, and slipping to the opposite side of bathtub, that their legs tangled together, yet with enough of space around. The water lever raised, just as foam did, so now it was covering even Patti's both peaches, and part of Johnny's tattooed chest.

Patti leaned back, letting her body rest, and relaxing herself completely, with a long sigh, and dazzled smile, her eyes softly closed.

Johnny smiled, putting his both hands along the edges of tub, looking at her, how she was savoring the hot embrace, peace, and comfort. He slowly reached for one glass, sipping from it, gently holding it between his fingers.

,,I'm still impressed by your knowledge of Pirates Of The Caribbean,'' he chuckled, as she smiled at his words.

,,It's stuck in your beautiful head, isn't it ?'' Patti giggled, with still closed eyes.

,,Yeah,'' he nodded, watching how her lids fluttered open, so she could see him.

,,You were the only pirate I thought I could pass for,'' Patti smirked, blinking at him.

Pointing his finger, of his hand, in which he was holding the glass, he uttered ,,That's _not_ a compliment.''

Slowly reaching for her own glass, she took a sip from champagne too, and giggled softly. ,,Well I'm impressed too…that you managed so much, in so short time. For example to get all of my stuff from my apartment in _that_ closet,'' she pointed with her thumb behind her. Taking another sip from her glass ,,Mmm-I almost forgot to ask. Would you please tell me, how on earth did you get Christine's phone number ? Or how did you talked to her ?! That _I didn't know_ about it !''

Johnny smirked lightly, putting his glass back on table, and diving more into pleasant warmness ,,Well that's easy, when I know your husband, who knows your entire cast. So, alright…I called Matt, and told him, I'm arriving in New York this weekend. He explained me the whole situation with you, and he suggested that trip, so-he gave me number on Christine, and we talked all three together, and we managed to do everything just in time, so you would not notice until the very moment, when you invaded the prepared car- _with me_.'' Johnny played during his long talk with his toe, glazing it over Patti's thigh.

,,Wau,'' Patti let out, and silenced for a while, looking at him a bit dully. ,,I'm touched…p-pleasantly of course !'' she added when Johnny went slightly nervous after her silent part.

,,I'm glad to hear that, to see you like this, to feel your happiness,'' Johnny breathed, caressing her other thigh with his toe, making her grin.

,,My happiness will last as long as those bubbles will cover my titties, and the water will be as hot as you,'' Patti sighed contentedly, rubbing the ball of her foot against his lower stomach, she could feel those firm muscles of his abdomen.

,,Oh I'm hot ?'' Johnny chuckled, watching her sip from champagne again.

,,Steamy…'' Patti sighed, biting her lip, she gave him a seductive look as she rubbed the ball of her foot up his front, that her toes were peeking from the foam for a moment, before she trailed it lower again, _and lower_. Her eyes bulged briefly as she softly moaned ,,Uhh- _somebody's_ up again ? Hot water does good to you, doesn't it ?''

,,I have no idea, what you're talking about,'' Johnny shook with his head disapprovingly, when Patti scooted her legs to her chest, kneeled and slowly moved her upper body towards him, but trying to stay beneath the water level with her body. She put her glass back on the table beside bath, before she reached Johnny's upper body.

,,Oh-you don't remember on that pool ?'' she grinned, when her hands trailed up his chest, and she pressed her body to his, kissing him softly.

,,Okay that was because of water, but now it's different, 'cause you're teasing me,'' Johnny mumbled to her mouth, his hands ran up her back.

,,Oh-if you weren't lying,'' Patti smirked, before kissing him again, her hand trailed down his chest, to his stomach, and ghosting along his member.

,,Patti,'' he moaned, when she wrapped her fingers around him, and rubbed up and down very slow.

,,Hmm ?'' she asked, with distracting kisses, spreading them across Johnny's throat, when he tipped his head back, letting it rest against the hem of tub.

,,You're having bath to relax,'' he forced out gracious breath, when her clever thumb circled his tip, and then slid down along him again and again, with her slow drags.

,, _I am_ relaxing,'' she muttered against his wet skin of his chest, her lips hovering over his tattoo with her nickname.

,,But-''

,,-Johnny ?'' she narrowed, looking at him, her moves with her hand stopped too, as he looked at her. ,,You don't like it, or you don't want it ? _Or_ you don't want _me_ ?''

She was now sitting cutely, her thighs around his, her hands on his chest, and her nipples were now slightly peeking from the foam.

,,That last add is nonsense…actually everything you said is. I want you , _so much_ , I just- why in bath ?'' he sighed petting her arms, he couldn't help himself, but look at her rosy buds.

,,Why not ?'' Patti smirked loudly, pressing her body back against his, lowering her lips to his neck, kissing, letting him grunt with closing eyes. ,,Come on, what are you afraid of ?'' she gently bit in the side of his neck, before nibbling gently at the spot. ,,That we'll make a mess ? I think we already did last night in that bed,'' she chuckled against his skin, she could feel him harder, when she pressed her lap to his. His hands trailing her back, hugging her body fully, while a soft gasps were escaping his lips.

He laughed lowly, making her look at him with confused smile ,,What are you laughing at ?'' she shook with her head, looking at his grin.

,,Why are you always so right ?'' he drew her closer, kissing her now lovingly, that she whimpered to his mouth through a soft giggle.

,, _Good bunny_ ,'' she praised, when he gave in her caresses, as her fingers were stroking his chest, and his abdomen, while he was kissing her hotly.

Her deft fingers once again descended on his length, running along it, making him growl to her mouth, she grinned, kissing him back. As she was playing with his member below the warm water, his lips were playing with hers. Time after time he softly nipped her lower lip, or sucked on the tip of her tongue, which was sending shiver run down her spine. He was ecstatic, in everything, what he was doing to her.

She rubbed her index finger up his length, while her other hand stroked down his chest, passing by his curls above her left hand, and trailing his groin, until she reached his testes, cupping them gently.

,,Ohh-God,'' Johnny breathed, tipping his head back again, making room for Patti's sweet and teasing kisses. ,,You're so good,'' he chocked bluntly, as he couldn't focus on his voice, and even on his thoughts properly, since his senses started being overwhelmed, by Patti's ministrations in his lap.

,,I haven't even started,'' she muttered to his skin, flicking with her tongue over his Adam's apple. Her plump lips brushing over it, and then coming back up to his beard until she found his parted lips, tugging softly at his bottom lip.

,, _Fu-uhhh-ck_ ,'' he let out breathily groan, as her fingers rubbed his shaft, and one of her long digits found its way on the area between his testes, where that thin skin was. His hips rocked upwards by their own accord, softly raising Patti, making her squeak in surprise.

,,Calm down, that was yet nothing,'' Patti giggled, sucking on spot, which she left before he lifted her slightly. She stroked gently her index finger on the area as before, and Johnny growled and bucked his hips again. ,,You really like this,'' she teased her whisper to his earlobe, as her finger tickled the furrow between his balls.

,,Patti ! God…G-God,'' Johnny groaned beneath her, his hands squeezed her hips as she trailed her finger even lower and back up, before cupping his testes.

,,Sensitive, aren't we ?'' she chuckled throatily, watching him fascinated, while caressing both, his testes, and his shaft. Her lips lightly touched his parted ones and brushed over them with her smile.

She could feel, how he was hard, and his body melting under her touch, she grinned for herself, when she kissed him, and he nearly didn't kiss back as he was off his mind, from the moves of her hands, and her breasts, brushing his chest.

Suddenly he moaned in disapproval, when her hands were no longer on his member, but trailing down his both thighs, her nails brushing his skin, and from his outer thighs to his inner thighs, stroking teasingly up, until she reached him again, and shifted her lap closer.

,,Are you ready ?'' she grinned naughtily to his mouth, kissing him teasingly, her tongue glazed his upper teeth, and her hand positioned him to her entrance. He let out some impatient groan with his nod, as she slid him in _her own heat,_ he moaned way louder.

His hands, which were gripping her hips, grounded them down to his lap, that she whimpered in pleasure, closing her eyes, and nodding softly, while she pressed her upper body to his chest, and ran her both arms around his neck, to scoot herself as close to him as was possible.

And with her first move forward the water moved around them, but they were bravely ignoring it, focusing on received pleasure between their thighs.

,,Mmm-'' he eagerly swallowed all of her whimpers, as she start moving steadily atop him, in that close, tight embrace. He was kissing her passionately in response to her moves and whimpers, which were making him even harder.

She was so sexy.

Yet how he was holding her back, and fondling it up and down, caressing her mouth with his kisses, she was moaning all across the bathroom. Her fingers threaded his thick, brown, longer hair, keeping him kissing her, as she speeded up. Now they could even feel the water rolling in small amounts over the edge of tub, escaping from bath. And still neither one of them cared.

They needed more.

Rocking in tandem, some of the water spilled around the bath, but foam stayed, as Patti kept her steady pace, her hips brushing over Johnny's with each thrust, and she could feel him throb within her heat.

His hard cock, her smooth moves, his passionate kisses, and her tight grip on his hair were making them both forget themselves, as they succumbed to that wonderful feeling of upcoming orgasm. The pleasant sultriness around them was just perfectly toning the feel of Patti's _inner sultriness_ of her heat. And when Johnny all of a sudden brushed his nails down her back, she couldn't-

,, _Ohhh-my-bunny_ ,'' with loud moan, Patti drew back, sitting on him, stopping briefly, as she climaxed around him, her hips twitching and her thighs squeezing him every second, as she gripped tightly his both shoulders.

Breathing through her orgasm, she licked her lips, and after hearing Johnny's protesting groan, she start moving her hips again, in slow pace, trying to speed up, but once she came, she felt another climax boiling within her. She didn't know if it's because of that hot water, since it was obviously _stimulating_ , or because Johnny looked so sexy, when he was _groaning_ , and _melting_ beneath her, but it was _so good_ , and she wanted more.

She threw her arms around his neck once again, lowering her lips to his, meeting them in sweet kiss. She could feel him throb, and when he abdomen brushed over his, she felt his muscles tightening and easing, with effort to not cum yet. He wanted to enjoy it for longer too, and that pleased her.

He trailed his lips lower her jawline, and continued down the side of her neck, while she rocked upon his cock back and forth in fastening speed again.

,,Oh-oh-'' gasping, when he nibbled at her neck, and slowly teasingly sucked on that spot, she felt his tongue flicking over it, and as his nails brushed down her back once again, she squealed with another climax, but moving still, to not break the pace. It was sensitive, when Johnny's member rubbed now her inner walls, it made it last her orgasm a little bit longer, than that before.

He felt her walls tightening around him, and he couldn't resist a growl against her skin, making her moan in approval.

His kisses were aiming lower and lower, until small scream was forced out of Patti, as Johnny closed his lips around her rosy peak and sucked hard.

 _,,Fuck-Johnny ! Ohh-oh-b-…bunny…love…ahhh-hhh-shit ! Mmm-yes, yes, yes, like that !''_ moaning, her head wildly nodding, as her hand was clutching him to her breast, that his chin was buried in foam, but he didn't care.

He was amazing with his tongue, _she just couldn't-_

 _,,Fuck-baby_ ,'' whimpering aloud, orgasming, her thighs now trembling around his, squeezing him forcefully, just as her inner walls squeezed his member. His head cocked up as his lips parted, and he growled aloud, with his own orgasm. Patti's head fell forward, her forehead colliding with his shoulder, moaning through her pants, as she stopped moving completely, when she felt him releasing within her. Her both hands were gripping the lip of tub behind Johnny's head.

After few seconds, when she slightly caught her breath, and Johnny kept groaning open-mouthed, his eyes glued partly to ceiling, she raised her head, asking dazedly ,,Are you still-''

,,-Mhmm,'' he let out only non-word response, and as she hardly narrowed, and moved upon him, he groaned again.

She slightly bulged her eyes at him, as she still felt _his heat_ surging between _her thighs._ And when she thought he stopped, she leaned to him, causing him move within her, and she felt another wave.

,,You're kidding me now ? You're not finished ?'' she giggled throatily, kissing him softly.

,,No,'' Johnny let out harshly, as he felt her inner walls clutching around him, tighter. ,,And I probably won't be, if you will yet tease me by moving like tha-aaah-t !''

,,Shh-that's right…'' Patti grinned bucking her hips back and forth feeling him leaking still. ,,…Empty those balls…yeah,'' she nodded with her grin, watching how he melted under her, and his fingers twitched, holding her sides gently.

,,Ohhh-Patti,'' he breathed out, and his head fell backwards when he felt finally done.

,,Finished ?'' Patti asked softly against his parted lips.

,,Mmm- I think so,'' he nodded eagerly kissing her.

,,I think, that if you still will want to _eat your dessert_ , you will have it now even with _cream_ ,'' she couldn't deny a joke, laughing softly. Johnny laughed too, petting her sides up.

,,See, I told ya, hot water does good to you,'' she whispered teasingly down against his Adam's apple, as she licked over his throat, sticking her lips to his skin.

,,I believe you _now_ , I think I never put away _so much_ ,'' he sighed, savoring the feel of her plump lips, hovering over his neck, and her body pressed to his.

,,Shall I take it as an honor to be the first to receive _this much_ , or as a compliment that I'm _that good_ ?'' Patti giggled to his chest, stroking his stomach gently.

,,I'm not able to think, so…'' he deftly avoided the answer, by hugging her to him.

,,Would you believe, I'm afraid to pull you out now,'' she admitted laughingly, reaching for her glass of champagne, and taking a sip, before putting it back on the table.

,,Turn around,'' Johnny smiled, petting up her back with his hand.

,,What ?'' she giggled, not understanding.

,,Believe me,'' he gently lifted her hips, and she slid off him, following his lead, which turned he rby the grip on her sides, slowly around, and then he pressed her back against his chest, hugging tenderly below her breasts, as she sighed.

,,You were right,'' Patti nodded smiling with slowly closing eyes, she leaned more to his chest, resting her body against him, and her head fell to his right pectoral. ,, Mmmm this is really good,'' she sighed contentedly, reaching for her glass of champagne, as Johnny was still hugging her, his fingertips drawing patterns on her breasts, which made smile on her face. ,,You know what would be _amazing_ ?'' she asked with closed eyes, resting her head against his chest again.

,,No, tell me, Sici,'' he grinned, kissing her cheek, making her open her eyes and turn her face to him, that he might kiss her.

She smiled after kiss, whispering to his lips ,, _If you had a cigarette…_ ''

,,Well, this is your lucky day, 'cause-'' he forced her to narrow, since he needed to lean to shelf beneath the table, for his pants, taking out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter, putting it on table, and drawing closer a tiny ashtray ,,-I have them.''

,,Wonderful,'' Patti moaned in approval, when he put the butt in between her lips, and lit the cigarette, putting the lighter back on table, taking his glass of champagne, and after Patti took two drags, he took the cigarette from her. ,,Dark ones ?''

,,Mhmm- _my special_ ,'' Johnny took a drag, giving it back to Patti.

She inhaled, lifting her hand from beneath the water level and blew the smoke above them ,,Can I feel the little of weed ?''

,,I'm sure you will _feel_ it in a moment, but _exactly_ ,'' Johnny whispered to her hair, making her grin as she sipped from her glass.

,, _This_ _is ab-so-lutely flawless_ ,'' Patti sighed, after another drag from cigarette, when Johnny chuckled, drinking his champagne too.


	3. Bath Fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Hi dear dolls. Alrigh, the info is gone, I hope you've read it and here we go with another chapter :3 I hope you will at least like it, even a little bit :-) enjoy, ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Johnny took the cigarette from Patti, who relaxed against his chest, her eyes contentedly closed, as she exhaled easily with dreamily smile, slowly drinking from her glass.

Johnny finished the cigarette, fizzling the butt into small ashtray, and putting his glass back on the table, so he had free hands to hug Patti around her waist. She exhaled another happy sigh, putting her glass on table too and stroking his palms, which were resting on her belly beneath the water level, though they spilled a lot of water during their love making.

Fondling the back of his palms with her fingers, she inconspicuously tugged at his wrist of his right hand, carefully inching it up to her chest, listening to his chuckle.

His fingertips brushing her lower swells, until his palm embraced her plump breast, and she pressed at his hand, to force him squeeze gently.

With naughty smile he leaned to her neck, and pressed soft kiss right on her exposed pulse point. Patti moaned behind closed lips in affection, letting him knead her breast, while his other hand slowly moved to her other one, and caressed it in the same way.

Holding now handful of her soft bosom, Johnny nuzzled his nose to Patti's hair behind her ear, making her body tremble from excitement, as he worked both her titties. Her lips parted in another delighted moan, just as her hand reached up and lightly caressed his cheek.

Johnny smelled her hair, lining with his nose area behind her ear, circling it, until he was with his lips close to her earlobe enough, he could open his mouth and take it gently between his teeth, nibbling it, forcing Patti to cry out, her body shivered once more. This time goosebumps covered her arms and her chest –practically those parts of her body, which were peeking up from the still warm water.

,, _Uhh_ ,'' soft groan slipping down her lips, when Johnny grazed his lips down the side of her neck, biting the crook of her neck. ,,Wau,'' her lids fluttered, as she buried the back of her head more into his chest-if that was possible-as his fingers tweaked her nipples at once.

She could feel the heat surging between her thighs again, and she was just amazed, how much she could let Johnny to carry her away, by simple petting.

Biting her own lip with soft whimper of endearment, in response to Johnny's hands, which were cupping her soft bosom and his fingers were gently working her plump rosy nipples.

He traversed her neck up with his parted lips, and breathing hotly to her skin afterwards ,,You make the most exciting sounds.''

Patti gasped as he licked below her earlobe, almost forcibly responding ,, _You_ are _making me_ , to make them.''

He grinned nodding his approval ,,The way more it's arousing, that I am able of it.'' His hands still caressing her breasts, he trailed his right hand after few moments lower. His nails brushing her skin, letting her croon in his arms, until a loud gasp escaped her parted lips, as his fingers dipped between her thighs, where the hot wetness was collected in between her lips.

His smart middle finger brushed over her clitoris, which was still sensitive from their previous ride. Forcing her to moan more audibly, her body made an arch, that Johnny had to tug her back to his chest, and hold her tighter, as she start wriggling in rhythm of his middle finger rubs.

He leaned to her ear again whispering teasingly ,, _C'mon, show me something beautiful…_ ''

Patti absolutely wasn't able to answer him, even when she knew what he said, but she was losing herself in his soft, tender strokes, his finger diving southern, glazing her slit. She wasn't able to even raise her hands from below the water, she only laid against him, completely letting him have his way in teasing her.

The only thing she was able to do, was to moan, croon and whimper out her pleasure.

Not long after he started teasing her, she felt his erection poking to her back, she grinned for a brief moment, until she had been distracted again, as Johnny's fantastic finger found its way in her pussy, and start rubbing her inner walls. It was perfectly curled up, that she could bet, if he slid deeper, he could find her-

 _,,O-o-oh,''_ her back arched again, since the pad of his middle finger rubbed over her g-spot, her eyes opened shortly, rolling up to ceiling before they closed again in sensation.

,,That's right,'' Johnny brushed his beard down her throat, watching her tremble in his embrace. He could feel her toes wriggling beneath water, as she tried to squeeze his hand between her thighs instinctively. ,,Don't fight with it,'' he muttered to her jaw, making her look up at him, when she turned her face to him. ,, _Succumb_ ,'' he trailed his lips over her parted ones, capturing her mouth in hot kiss.

She could feel his tongue teasing her lower lip, not invading her mouth, she nodded dazedly, reaching with her hand back to his neck, to draw him closer, her tongue reaching for his. ,, _Mmmm-_ '' she whimpered when he rubbed over her g-spot again.

This time she moved her other hand down over his, slowly trailing down his forearm, his wrist, the back of his palm between her thighs, and she stroked it down to his fingers, pressing at it, encouraging him to continue, while their tongues met mid way to each other's mouth, their lips barely touching.

Breathing her moan to his mouth, as he rubbed torturously slow over her g-spot ,, _Oh-Jesus_ _!''_

Johnny used the moment of her distraction, taking between his lips her bottom lip, and sucked on it, making her moan louder with added pleasure.

His gorgeous tongue moving against her lip, his finger hitting the right spots inside her heat, the heel of his hand teasing her clit, his other hand cupping her beautiful swell and his fingers tweaked her nipple one more time, she was hovering over her peak.

Circling his heel of his hand over her clit, while he drew his finger even deeper, she sobbed with silent whimper, giving in his teasing, and as he nipped her lip, she cried quietly to his mouth, climaxing around his finger. Her thighs trembled in effort to squeeze him again, her nails scratched up his palm, and her other hand gripped his forearm wrapped around her body.

At that moment, he completely stopped his moves, letting her enjoy the lingering feel of her orgasm, as she trembled and twitched, to urge him to continue, but he wouldn't.

Whimpering to his kiss, as her hips bucked forward, to feel his finger move within her a bit more, but he wouldn't let her. Only when he broke the kiss, she gasped for air, she didn't know she was holding, exhaling _slowly_ against his lips, with soft shake of her head ,,You _fucking_ teaser…''

Johnny's smile spread to wide grin, as he yet tauntingly slow withdrew his finger, bringing it up, and to his mouth uttering ,,See… _no cream_ ,'' he licked her juices off his finger, letting her put her head back on his pectoral. ,, _But ummm_ -'' he moaned dramatically at the taste of her.

Now she couldn't help herself but laugh shaking with her head ,, _You are really mad_ -'' she lifted her head, in favor to kiss him lovingly ,,- _but I love it_ ,'' she added licking her lips after breaking the kiss.

,,That's compliment, worth of another cigarette,'' Johnny chuckled contentedly watching, how Patti rested against him, looking up in his chocolate brownies.

,,Bring it on !'' she didn't hesitated, reaching for her glass, and sipping the last gulp of her champagne as Johnny took another cigarette and lit it, this time inhaling first, before he would give it to Patti.

She watched him eagerly, how he was blowing that creamy grey smoke out, and she couldn't help deny herself, from biting her lip.

,,Why do you have to be so _damn-sexy_?!'' she asked all of a sudden, making his eyes swiftly open, searching for hers.

,,That's for you Sici,'' he chuckled in response, giving to her the cigarette, she inhaled long, before blowing smoke out with another glance at him.

,,Tell me-and now honestly…''

He looked at her, taking cigarette from her and taking another slow drag, while listening to her question.

,,You really didn't slept with anybody _before me_ ? I mean –between me and Amber ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest, looking at him.

His eyes closed with his laugher, his teeth shinning white at her, as his head tipped back for a brief moment. Forcing himself to look back at her, he said ,,Patti, when I am attractive _and_ single at the moment doesn't mean I have to jump at the first female I meet.''

,,That's not an answer. And since you already said that, then why you _jumped_ at _me_ ? After all, the first time it was, because we got drunk if you remember,'' she pointed her finger at him.

He smiled knavishly, inhaling cigarette before nodding ,,That is true, but if you really need to know, I got drunk _that much_ with you, just because I felt so good with you, like with nobody in several years, and I was absolutely not aiming to bed at the first place. That happened by snap of a finger, when you looked at me the way you can melt every single bone in my body….that brought me to the first kiss, and then it was so fast I actually don't remember how we get to that bedroom, but I'm sure as hell it was a ride…''

Patti smiled touched, she nearly sniffed, leaning to him and kissing him gently. After breaking the kiss, shaking off her sentimental moment, and taking his cigarette she sighed ,,What a wonderful excuse for humping married woman.'' She inhaled slowly, listening his laugher.

,,You are kind of woman, I certainly never met in my life, and since you appeared, my inner life turned inside out to good. To _far_ better than few years ago. I had really bad years, really bad moods, and really… _really_ bad reputation…and it was all because of Amber, who was-except Valery-my greatest mistake. And when I met you…you just put me back on my feet, and now I'm not overdoing,'' Johnny smiled, his thumb brushing her lower lip as she moaned in endearment to his sweet talks. ,,So when I say, that after my greatest mistake, I've done one of the best things in my life, I'm not lying, and that thing is _you_. I love you, no matter how mad it may sound. And I will love you, even if you'd change your mind about me.''

,,That was the sweetest thing I've ever heard, right after my husband's proposal. I love you,'' she pressed her forehead to his, since he leaned closer to her, their lips met in feather-like kiss.

,,So about that question, if I was with any woman between you and Amber, I have to say only this…'' he narrowed again, turning on his serious face, and taking the last bits of cigarette, inhaling and after few seconds blowing out the smoke, watching how Patti eagerly waited for what he may say ,,…I'm not a man that needs a woman, I'm a man _a woman needs_.''

Patti burst into loud laugh after his sentence, laying against his chest, and shaking with her head ,,You are really _great_.''

,,Right ?'' he chuckled his response, fizzling the butt in ashtray so he could hug her fully again.

,, _I_ need you,'' Patti nodded with innocent expression, peeking up at him.

,,I know, that's why I'm here at your service,'' Johnny nodded, narrowing up with her, and reaching to her bath purse and sponge ,,So shall I wash you ?'' he threw at her inquiring look.

,,Uhh-that will be sexy,'' Patti crooned waving with her brows at him.

,,Just as you,'' Johnny nodded, opening the purse and pulling out her shower gel and shampoo. ,,And surely kinda romantic,'' he pointed with his finger, telling her to turn around, and she slowly did as she was non-audibly asked to.

,,Indeed, then I will wash you,'' Patti nodded, supporting her forearms against each edge of bathtub.

,,Of course. But ladies first,'' Johnny squinted his eyes, making a cute grimace at her, before dripping shower gel on sponge, and making it foamy. He spotted her gaze, and he raised a finger showing to her- ,,-Come here.''

Shifting on her knees closer to him, she gently gripped his finger, taking it between her lips, and softly suckled on his fingertip.

,,Stop distracting me,'' he chuckled, when she left his finger, yet the tip of her tongue touching his fingertip tauntingly. Patti grinned, narrowing herself, and letting him brush with the soaped sponge over her shoulder.

He paid attention to every single curve, starting at her right shoulder, traversing her chest to her left shoulder, and up, to the crook of her neck, while Patti closed her eyes, and start drowning herself in his caresses. Obviously enjoying herself, when he rubbed the sponge down between her beautiful swells, around each her plump breast, circling to the rosy hardened peak. Then down her left side, to her hip, slowly over her belly, and up the other side, glazing her front.

He saw by corner of his eye, how she bit her lip, as the sponge moved lower and disappearing under water in her lap. Her head tipped back with a half stifled moan.

Leaning closer to her ear, Johnny breathed hotly to her ear ,,Stand up.''

Coming back to earth, she opened her eyes, and with soft smile, still biting her lip, she pushed her hands against the edges of tub, lifting herself on her feet, grappling at Johnny's shoulders as protection against slipping down.

He held on her hips in favor to kiss her soft brown, wet curls, before the sponge ran over them, and lower, down each her thigh.

Her knees.

Her shins.

Her calves.

And her ankles.

Thoroughly washing over every inch of her skin, including her private zone, on which point she moaned louder, as she still was sensitive there.

Johnny looked up at her, taking gently between his teeth eyelet of sponge, letting it hang by his neck, making a bowl from his hands, and with the same measure of care, he washed with warm water her soaped skin.

By the same gentle grip on her hips he carefully turned her around again, taking sponge and caressing her sexy ass, before he made her descend back to water.

Patti hugged her thighs, her eyes fluttering, when she felt the sponge rub over her back, her forehead falling headfirst to her knees with another soft groan, just at the time when sponge reached her neck.

Johnny smiled, caressing more over her back with sponge, listening to her wonderful pleasure noises, as she moaned and whined to her knees, before he washed her back again. Taking her shoulders, and making her lay on his chest with her back, he had perfect chance to reach for her right arm, lifting it upright and soaping it too, just as the left arm afterwards.

Then he dropped sponge to her lap and washed the rest of soap on her body with water and in his hands.

When he was finished, he leaned down pressing a tiny kiss on the tip of her beautiful nose.

,,Now you-'' Patti was about to lift up, and take over the sponge, but Johnny stopped her, holding her shoulders down, and pushing her even lower, that her head appeared in his lap in few seconds.

,,Not yet,'' he almost whispered, while he pushed her yet more to water, and when she felt the warmness washing over her hair, she knew, where he aimed. He dipped her short hair gently, taking care of water, and foam, to not let it get into her eyes, before reaching for shampoo at the table.

,,What a care !'' Patti hummed her approval with closed eyes, when Johnny start gently massaging her head with his fingers moistened with shampoo.

He breathed his smile out, while paying attention to every her soft brown lock, as Patti gently held his knees around her as some kind of support, her own knees scooted to her.

Johnny taking shower head, and turning the faucet on warm, he slowly washed the shampoo of her head, stopping water and putting the shower head back.

,,Now it's done, you can lift,'' Johnny petted lightly her cheeks, as she smiled, opening her eyes.

,,No I sort of like it down here, I can feel your _buddy's_ support,'' she smirked, as her head was in his lap, and she could feel him growing hard.

,,Yeah, sorry. I just can't deny, you look sooo great like that,'' Johnny sighed, reaching with both his hands to her breasts, caressing them shortly.

,,Mmhh-I can take care of _that_ for you,'' she slowly turned on her belly, that her heels were now nearly touching her backside, and her hands slowly ran over his hardening length beneath the water. He wasn't so far, and if she bobbed few inches below the water level, she could very easily-

,,-Come up,'' Johnny chuckled, and start helping her to narrow back on her knees by the gentle grip on her shoulders.

,,Bu- _he…_ -I want-'' Patti nearly protested.

,,Don't be afraid, there will be much more, _far better_ erections than that,'' he smiled, combing her wet hair behind her ears, as she was once again sitting on her calves.

Pursing her lips and closing her eyes knavishly she gave him a nod, before finding the sponge, which was floating around her hip, taking her shower gel and soaping the sponge.

,,Turn around you,'' she smirked at him, moving few inches backwards to give him room, so he could shift on his knees and turn around with soft chuckle.

Looking now closely over his back tattoo of a skeleton whose hands were growing into tree branches, her fingers lightly trailed the tattoo, like she was drawing it herself, Johnny noticed, he smiled for himself and uttered ,,Les Fleurs du Mal…''

,,Hmm ?'' Patti asked being torn of her gaze at the tattoo, starting trailing his back slowly with sponge.

,,The work you're looking over… Flowers of Evil,'' Johnny explained, groaning afterwards deep in his throat in response to Patti's strokes over his back.

,,Wait Flowers of Evil ? From Charles Baudelaire ?'' Patti stopped suddenly, running her hand over his back, to sweep away the foam she just thoroughly get there, to see the tattoo properly again.

,,Yes exactly,'' Johnny said amazed, when Patti breathed in immediate realization.

,,I knew, I've seen it somewhere already !''

,,Wait you read Baudelaire ?'' he patiently listened, waiting for her response from his back.

Patti smiled, closing her eyes, and slowly trailing his back again, while taking a breath and saying ,,Oft Music possesses me like the seas !

To my planet pale,

'Neath a ceiling of mist, in the lofty breeze,

I set my sail…'' she caressed his sides with sponge, and Johnny was enjoying himself, though his jaw just dropped as she continued. ,,With inflated lungs and expanded chest,

Like to a sail,

On the backs of the heaped-up billows I rest—

Which the shadows veil—''

,,—I feel all the anguish within me arise

Of a ship in distress…

The tempest, the rain, 'neath the lowering skies,''' Johnny said instead of her, making her eyes flew open, as she leaned to him, hugging around his neck, her chest pressing to his back, as she finished the poem once voiced with him.

,,My body caress…

At times, the calm pool or the mirror clear

Of my despair !''

Johnny turned his face to Patti's, which was resting on his shoulder. She grinned and kissed him lovingly.

,,I absolutely didn't know, that I'm falling for a poet,'' Patti giggled, stroking his cheek.

,,Neither I did,'' Johnny chuckled, making her laugh louder, as she moved back to his back, and before she caressed his neck, she nodded.

,,And snake, eating its own tail,'' she uttered, rubbing the sponge down his muscular arm.

,,Yeah-I sort of…have seen third season of something called _Penny Dreadful_ , due one friend's recommend, d'you know that ?'' he said as most serious a she could at the moment, she caressed his other arm.

,,Has a familiar ring actually,'' Patti nodded, shaking laughingly with her head, hearing Johnny's chuckle.

,,So, I remember that line…not that long entire line of yours, but only the end, since it was interesting, and thought…I've already seen something like that. Snake eating its own tail. I searched in my library, and I found –Johann Elert Bode and his 'Instruction for the Knowledge of the Starry Heavens', right at the very first page, snake slithering around our galaxy _and **eating its own tail** …_so-here we go !''

Patti sat more on her calves nodding ,,So you say –turn around- that, your snake on the back of your neck is also…partly because of me ?'' she smiled at him, when he turned to her.

,,Mhmm,'' he nodded as she eagerly scooted closer to him, caressing his chest with sponge, very gently, and very effectively.

Circling his neck, before going down with soaped sponge ,,That's really nice from you. On the fact I have only one tattoo as symbol of you-''

,,-One is absolutely enough, and I totally didn't expected it, and I really lo-oohhh-ve it,'' gasping at his last add, as the sponge rubbed his still-present erection.

,,You really loooove it, I can hear,'' Patti laughed, and continued in rubbing him teasingly.

His eyes rolled up to ceiling, closing, as he groaned again, griping the edges of tub.

,,What is it ?'' Patti grinned, caressing him tauntingly ,,You've lost your voice ?'' saying almost innocently, if there wasn't slight mark of mockery.

,,You beast, you asked for this,'' he left the edges of tub and grabbed handful of her bottom with her loud squeak, his face burying in her bosom, and Patti let out surprised and excited moan just at the moment Johnny's glorious mouth found her plump, hardened nipple.

He gently took it between his lips, and nipped it softly, making her cry out, before he eased, and teasingly swirled his tongue around the rosy peak, and over and over. If he wasn't gripping her ass, she would twitch back, but he bravely held her tightly close to him, keeping his cruel pace with his tongue, suckling on her nipple and the little of her swell as he opened wide and closed his lips around her skin.

Playing with her breast, while shaking softly with his head, his teeth grazing her nipple that Patti completely stopped teasing him, because the only thing she could focus on was to screech in response to his actions.

,,Oh God ! Johnny oh God !'' her head lolled back with her whimper, while he bite gently at her rosy peak, and nipped the bud before sucking it hard again.

Gasping between each his fast lick, she kept her eyes closed, savoring that feel, letting him to completely _devour_ her.

Leaving her nipple, and moving his lips, with feather-light kisses, the wetness of her skin made that sound of smack after each kiss, as Johnny moved to her other breast. But she immediately recovered, taking his chin and forcing him up.

,,Okay stop stop stop-now you're distracting me, okay,'' she thickly swallowed, as her chest was harshly heaving.

,,You started-''

,,-I know, I know, I won't be teasing now, okay ?'' Patti nodded, smiling at him, while he was still gripping her bottom.

,,Alright, then continue,'' he smiled, kissing her lovingly, and letting her, to wash him with water, both, gently his back, and neck, and then his front.

,,Alright, stand up now,'' she nodded, as he laughed.

,,No way, I will stand up, and I exactly know, what _you_ will do,'' he shook with his head.

,,Are you afraid of it ?'' she bite her lip and waved with her brows.

,,...ma-aaybe,'' he moaned, holding her wrists protectively, squinting at her again.

,,I promise I won't do anything except washing you,'' Patti giggled, her hands limply hanged in his grip, just as the sponge in her hand.

Another brief squint of his eyes, as he examined her.

,,I promise…you don't believe me ?''

,,Hardly,'' Johnny nodded his chuckle.

Patti's lips parted widely in an insult and after few seconds lasting silence she let out breathily chuckle in disbelief ,,That hurt !''

,,Alright !'' Johnny nodded, letting her hands and slowly carefully standing up in tub.

Patti looked up at him with crossing her hands ,,Now, was it _that_ painful ?''

,,Not yet,'' he repaid, making her smirk.

,,I would gladly do that now, just because of that offensive comment of yours. But I won't, I'm keeping my word !'' she smirked way louder, taking sponge and running it over his thighs.

,,I didn't mean that,'' Johnny uttered slowly.

Patti sighed deeply and with smile looking up at him ,,I know,'' she pressed a soft single kiss on his left thigh, before letting him sit down again.

,,So you're not mad at me ?'' Johnny scooted her carefully closer.

,,How could I ?'' Patti laughed, throwing her hands around his neck, kissing him lovingly. Breaking the kiss just to offer ,,And now turn around, I will wash your hair too.''

,,Yes Madame,'' Johnny eagerly nodded, shifting that he was once again with his back turned to Patti, and she gently gripped his shoulders, and slowly forced him down to her lap now.

,,Can I be honest ?'' she smiled at him, as he was enjoying such care since her hands moved over his wet hair, and caressed it.

,,Sure,'' Johnny breathed contentedly without opening his eyes.

,,I love your hair,'' she sighed dreamily taking shampoo and massaging it into his now-dark, wet, longer hair. He smiled in response to her words, letting her caress him ever so gently, until she washed it away with still warm water.

But when Johnny wanted to narrow himself, Patti ran her arms around his neck and down his chest, and with soft refusing groan through her closed lips she drew him back to her chest, letting him pillow his head by her soft breasts.

Johnny smiled, petting her arms, and then her thighs, supporting his back against her front, and letting her stroke him.

,,I'm enjoying this so much. I appreciate your way, of making up that half year,'' Patti slowly started, kissing his wet temple slowly, while her hands were glazing his front muscles. ,,And I was thinking…don't you want to…I know it's really hurried question, and I don't know how Matt and Josh would agree about this, but…don't you want to come with family for Christmas ? You know Josh would be with Lily, I would be with you and Matt, and…hhh-'' she hardly chew through the last words she was about to say, taking her courage and finishing her sentence ,,-you could bring even Amber, _with Valery_.''

Johnny turned his head to face her, with inquiring look examining her if she was kidding or not ,,Are you sure of this ? I mean, yeah it would be lovely, but I don't want to disrupt your Christmas. And –Amber ?! Really ?''

,,Yeah, _with Valery_. I'd really love to see her- _Valery_. And sure, I don't know, what Matt will say, but –I'd love to have you all there,'' Patti nodded, brushing his cheek with her thumb.

Johnny seemed to be considering her idea, and looking half into empty space, nodding ,,Actually we were about to spend Christmas at home, in L.A. and kids would go to Vanessa after New Year, so –it is possible.''

Patti's eyes sparkled, she leaned to him for a sweet kiss, her thumb brushing over and over his cheek, making him feel good, considered by his gentle growl to her mouth.

,,I will ask boys, and if they will agree, then we could have wonderful Christmas,'' Patti breathed dreamily, that she could see Johnny for little longer, than just this weekend.

,,Alright, are we going out of bath ?'' Johnny smiled at her, petting her thigh.

,,Sure you can, I will stay yet, I need to shave-''

,,-I can help,'' Johnny narrowed sooner than she could response to his quick offer of help. He took her bath purse and pulled out the razor.

,,I don't think it's a good idea,'' Patti shook with her head.

,,Why ? Are you afraid ?'' Johnny was already turned to her taking shower gel.

Her lips parted, she letting out some unsure sound, while her head tipped to one side, as she was looking over him. He looked excited almost like some little boy.

,,It's awkward, Johnny there is a certain decorum-''

,,-I'll be gentle and I swear, nobody will shave you like I,'' he chuckled waving with his brows.

,,Yes, 'cause nobody ever shaved me ! And never will ! Don't be silly, gimme that razor,'' Patti reached for her razor in his hand, but he drew away. ,,Are you mad ? Come on !''

Scooting closer to her, he cupped her cheek with one hand, and crushed his lips on hers in gentle kiss, silencing her. She wanted to protest, she wanted to scold him, she wanted to take the razor, but once his tongue glazed over hers, she was lost. Lost in his soft mouth and wonderful kiss, she noticed, he was moving with her body, but she absolutely didn't care at the moment.

Johnny carefully put aside the razor, taking both her hips, and slowly lifting Patti up, and transporting her to sit on the lip of tub, as he start descending again, he trailed off her mouth, moving his kisses further south, landing on her stomach, before he gently pried her legs, at that point Patti twitched, and quickly squeezed her thighs together.

,,Come on, you really don't have to be afraid. I saw your sweet pussy many times already, and there's no shame about shaving, believe me…do you trust me ?'' he was looking up at her with his puppy dog's eyes.

Now she had the full chance and will to repay him ,,Nooo.'' She smirked afterwards, crossing her hands on her chest.

,,Sici,'' he start petting her thighs, and his soft kisses hovering over her knees. ,,Trust me…''

Looking at him for long, and savoring the feel of his soft lips on her skin, she sighed ,,Fine, start with legs, and we'll see.''

Johnny grinned reaching for shower gel, and spreading it over her both legs, putting it back on table behind Patti, and taking razor, she closed her eyes before he started.

Feeling razor connecting with her ankle, and slowly sliding up, she was tensed, until razor left her skin and Johnny kissed the shaved area. Her grip on the edge of tub eased, just as her tension. Slowly, but surely he continued, with each slow drag up her shin, her knee, her thigh, each tie washing the razor clean, and adding kiss after kiss.

Moving to her other leg, he went with the same process, this time Patti even crooned few times, as he was putting more into his kisses, his tongue gently glazing over her knee after he was done.

She had closed eyes for long, until she realized he stopped, swiftly opening them, she spotted him gazing up at her with his dreamily smile, she giggled ,shaking with her head, and looking over the bathroom, just to not look in his eyes for a moment.

,,Fine,'' she let out her chuckle, and pried her thighs open for him, but when he approached with the razor to her privates she gently slapped the back of palm ,,But don't touch my triangle !''

,,Okay-okay, chill out,'' Johnny uttered laughingly, his free hand stroked over her pussy.

,,Ouuhh,'' she moaned quietly, her eyes closing again.

A small gasp escaped her lips as he got to work. And he really carefully paid attention to each curve, of her groins and lips, and only smoothing the razor over her, he lifted his head each time she gasped, but Patti couldn't see through closed eyes.

When he was finished, he put razor aside, making bowl of his hands and washing over her shaved area, and as he could see Patti was off again, he looked and admired his work for brief moment, before leaning to her, gently holding her thigh apart, while he ran his tongue over her smooth skin.

,, _Ohhhhh_ ,'' Patti let out a desperate moan, her head tipping back, as he swirled his tongue between her soft folds, and kissed her.

Drawing slowly back, and petting her twitching thighs, he smiled up at her when she opened her eyes ,,… _Juicy._ ''

Cleaning the razor, and putting it back to her bath purse, she only dazedly watched him, with half delirious smile, and only when she recovered from pleasure, she reached with her fingers down, and tried the smoothness of her skin, nodding expertly ,,Okay, I…-you're good. _Better_ , than good.'' Nodding she watched him stepping out of tub with his wide grin, walking across the bathroom, while she rubbed her privates, she realized and immediately stopped, looking over her shoulder, where he'd gone.

But at that moment Johnny was already dressed in prepared bathrobe, holding another one in his hand, and his free hand was reaching for her, as he stepped in front of the tub. Patti smiled, standing up and taking his hand, he helped her to step out of bath, and put on her the warm bathrobe, wrapping it around her body caringly.

He pulled out the plug, and water began to drain. When he turned back to Patti, she threw her arms around his neck, and tiptoed kissing him. He held her sides, carefully muttering to her mouth ,,But I have to clean it here, we spilled a lot of water.''

Shaking with her head, Patti muttered back ,,That can wait. Take me away.''

He took it seriously, and with her exhaled breath against his lips, he lifted her on his arms, and slowly while kissing her, carried her back to bedroom.


	4. Such An Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Dearest dolls, I'm so glad you spoke up. And I'm thrilled of your interest, that you still like my Patti/Johnny pairing. I promise more, better, and smuttier chapters, if you'd like ;-) let me know in reviews. Now enjoy, and happy upocoming holdiays to all of you ! :333 ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

Time was nearing slowly twelve o'clock. Johnny with Patti already dry, just as their hair. Johnny already cleaned up bathroom, and now he was only lying in bed with Patti. They didn't even bothered to cover them with sheets, since they were wrapped in warm terry white bathrobes.

Lazily cuddling together.

Johnny's tongue was moving softly over hers. Patti's eyes closed, letting the gentle wave of pleasure wash over her. She enjoyed Johnny's gentle grip on her waist, as his palm slid to her back, and smoothed over the fabric. His tongue tenderly glazing hers, his warm soft lips brushing hers, she only hardly stifled her soft mewls, which time after time escaped her, due his sensuality he was putting in his kisses.

She actually didn't know, how long they were kissing. She lost the notion of time, once his mouth was moving in time with hers.

His lips nipped her bottom lip, nibbling it softly, another light moan slipping down her lips as her lids fluttered. He didn't strayed from her mouth, not to tease her anywhere else, just to kiss her, passionately.

Her head softly supported by pillow, while Johnny was taking care of the rest of her senses.

Her arm curled around his waist, her palm only gently pressed at his back, while her other hand's fingers were lightly darting to the opened gap of his bathrobe, revealing part of his chest, her fingertips grazing his skin.

They were kissing for long…

She felt his beard, she tasted him, it felt so great. Everything felt so great. She bit softly at his soft lip, making him groan quietly in response, she smiled briefly.

His lips close around the tip of her tongue, as she aimed to his mouth, to taste him again, but he stopped her, sucking on the very tip of her tongue, making her whimper at the feel, before he let her continue, where she wanted to go, crushing her lips on his, while their tongues danced slowly.

,,God-damn-it,'' Patti breathed, swallowing thickly, Johnny opened his eyes, to see at her, he stopped. ,,I totally forgot, how great kisser you are…'' she said with low voice, as her mouth went slowly numb, but she was gratified.

Being pleased by her words, Johnny smiled, scooting her with his palm on her back closer to him, his other hand brushing lightly her brown locks.

,,Not only kisser,'' he added, leaning to her neck, and kissing open-mouthed at her skin, her following moan buzzed through his mouth.

,,Right you are,'' she nodded dazedly, her eyes still closed, as her fingers curled around the hem of his terry bathrobe.

Smiling at her grip, he forced her on her back slowly, rolling over her, and spreading soft, tiny kisses down her beautiful neck. ,,Well I can see, you are more, than relaxed by the bath…''

,,Yes…'' Patti nodded again, as his mouth was slowly descending lower, on her skin which was revealed by her half opened bathrobe, her eyes fluttering, catching the ceiling ,,…relaxed…hhh-the bath !'' She swiftly opened her eyes, gasping, making Johnny look quickly up, on what happened, but at that moment she was already pushing him off her ,,I _totally_ forgot to text Christine !''

Johnny protested eagerly, but he had no choice, because Patti pushed off her by strength, and once she was on her feet, walking out of bedroom, he only chuckled for himself, lying on his back, looking at ceiling.

Patti walked to living room and back, coming with her phone in her hand, already looking at the screen, when she sat on bed, shifted herself, and start laying down again, but never stopping writing her message.

,,That can wait,'' Johnny rolled to his side, supporting his head by his shoulder, and leaning to Patti's now-exposed middle of her stomach, he pressed there one teasing kiss.

,,No it can't, 'cause I would forgot,'' Patti shook distractingly her head, focusing back on writing, while Johnny's kisses start spreading over her flat belly, and up, to her swells.

,,You would not,'' he sang with smile, pressing kiss after kiss.

,,Yes I would,'' Patti nodded. ,,But I promise, I will write only to her, and then I'm right back, okay ? No work today,'' she promised, feeling his kisses, but not paying attention to them, as her text message was almost done.

,,Okay, the same by me,'' Johnny nodded, but his kisses didn't stop. Continuing up, between her breasts as he slowly rolled atop her again, kissing up, until his head appeared in between her head, and the screen of her phone.

,,J-hh-Jesus,'' she moaned to his mouth, when he kissed her, silencing her, not effectively. But she already put her phone aside on the night stand. Johnny drew back, looking down at her, as she smirked ,,Done ! Couldn't you wait two more seconds you impatient Hollywood !'' she chuckled, hugging him around his neck, forcing him with his smile down on her to kiss her again.

,,I have a new nickname ?'' he smirked, brushing his nose down her neckline.

,,No, bunny….you're always _bunny_ , love,'' Patti sighing smilingly, her hands softly pressing his head down on her, her fingers tangling in his hair.

,,When you think about it, I'm not that much younger from you,'' he suddenly lifted his head from her swells.

,,What ?'' she asked, since she missed what he said, because she was paying attention more to what he was _doing_.

,,You know, I mean, I am fifty four and you are sixty eight…that's only fourteen years difference,'' he pressed slowly kiss after kiss to the middle of her bosom, gently pulling apart her bathrobe, to reveal her full breasts for him to kiss.

,, _Only ?_ You say fourteen- _only_ ?'' she smirked, gazing at him now.

,,Sure. Fourteen is not too much. Not _as much_ as I was older from Amber…'' he rolled his eyes during her name.

,,And that was ?'' Patti's brows furrowed with sudden question.

Johnny blushed, shocking Patti, when he did, uttering under his breath ,,Twenty three…''

,,A-alright boy, then you are right,'' Patti nodded with chuckle, cupping his cheeks, for him to not feel bad, she forced him to look in her eyes, she smiled ,,Fourteen _only.''_

Saving the situation, she made him smile, he shinned once again.

,,What is age about, when we feel good together, hmm ?'' she smiled, winking at him, her thumbs brushing his cheeks.

Johnny eagerly nodded, shaking off himself that momentarily discomfort of the situation, it was him again, when his brows made that seductive arch and he uttered ,,And as you do _feel_ great –and – _taste_ great –and – _move_ great-'' he was uttering between his kisses, on each her ample swell.

Her head diving in soft pillows, with light moan, when she let him kiss to each her rosy plump peak, making it grow hard by the ministrations of his skillful tongue. Her back arching to his mouth, when he once again start lowering his kisses in her middle, down her front, his lips and his beard teasing her skin, literally tickling her, but pleasurably. Tugging the fabric away from her lower stomach, his kisses worshiped her Bunny tattoo. Until he reached her lap, her knees brushed over his Adam's apple, before he gently tugged them down, and moving his hands between her legs, he pried them gently apart for him.

,,Let's test,'' he kissed her inner thigh, causing her whine ,,how well,'' another kiss on her other inner thigh, this time higher-closer to her center ,,I shaved you…'' brushing his beard over her groin, being reward by her long moan, lasting as long as he was teasing her skin, until the room pierced loud gasp, when he kissed right in the middle of her smoothly shaved, splayed pussy.

Her both hands wandered to her head, her arms covering her face, she could not hold a giggle, when he teased over her other groin, his beard tickling her. And another gasp, with another kiss.

She biting at the soft terry fabric of her bathrobe by her forearm, she half stifled her groan in response to his slow, long drag over her tight slit. And one more.

_Jesus at this pace, I will come before he even starts !_

She whimpered in her mind, to his teasing, slow drags over her smooth skin, and her juicy thin flesh.

,,Why are you hiding ?'' he asked peeking up, swirling his tongue around her clit, sending her knees to tremble around him. ,,Show me your beautiful face, torn in pleasure,'' he spoke low to her clit, before he flicked his tongue over it.

Patti put her hands off her face, but at that moment, already gasping for breath with widely parted lips, because Johnny closed his mouth around her clit, and hummed, sucking hard, she only hardly keeping her thighs from closing.

Her hands both fisted white sheets around her body, tugging them up, with her audible moan ,, _God- Johnny !_ ''

Her toes writhing on mattress around him, he couldn't see. He was paying attention to her sweet pussy, and to her juices, which start slowly but surely collecting along her slit. She was wet for him, and God-he wanted to taste her.

He switched from sucking, to slow drags on her slit again, licking away her _oozing heat_ , groaning himself at the feel, and the taste of her.

,, _Fuck y-mm…Jesus this is….ohhhGod !_ '' she panted heavily, her fists not loosening in its grip on sheets.

Her moans making him more eager, and he could feel surely growing his shaft. He couldn't deny her moans. Bucking his hips to mattress after another her audible response, to his teasing. He wanted more.

Starting with his tip at her slit, she panted from easing her tensed upper body, but not for long, as he start moving his tongue further, burying himself in her heat fluently.

,, _Oh my FUCK ! JOHNNY FUCK !''_ Patti squealed, when his tongue slid deeper, as much as he could-though it wasn't far- _it was far enough !_

Her back arched, she writhed beneath his mouth, her chest heaving rapidly up and down now in accord of her whimpers, her thighs now rested against his cheeks, as he moved them closer, and shifted her calves over his shoulders, that her toes were now digging to his upper back. He didn't cared.

He moved his tongue within in circles.

 _,,Fuck ! Fuck ! Fuck ! Johnny ! Fuck ! Ohhhhh-my-Gosh-you're sooohhhh-great,_ '' her breathily groans, were more and more desperate, her knuckles already shinning white, as she was forcefully clutching sheets in her both fists.

Licking her dry lips, she bite into her lower lip, trying to not lose herself, but it was too late, and he was _so good_.

Slowly sliding out, he immediately licked with his hot tongue up to her throbbing clit, she squealing her pleasure out feverishly, preparing herself to cum.

Her fists eased, one of them quickly grabbed at his thick longer hair, she wildly nodding, when he start moving his tongue around her clit in circles. _Fast circles_. She hardly caught her breath after she gasped, nodding still.

 _,,Yes-yes-yes….that's right…that's –THERE ! Ohhh-please, Joh-hhh-please-….fuck-yes !''_ whimpering her fast whispers, which were according to his fast licks and flicks of his gorgeous tongue.

At that moment, her phone on the nightstand buzzed, catching attention of both of them, but Patti quickly pushed Johnny back to her lap ,,Don't-stop-I'll-check-it,'' she let out quickly.

He continued uninterrupted, looking at her by one eye, as she swiftly distracted reached for her phone, briefly looking at the screen, swiftly putting it back on nightstand, nodding ,,Fine I checked it-'' was all she was able to say, before diving in his licks, and pleasure again, not actually knowing _what she'd just checked._

His tongue was still moving in cruel circles around her clit. Gripping his hair tighter, as her toes dug in his back, she breathed through a whimper _,,Ohhh-I'm gonna squirt !''_ she only heard a dull approving groan, he released against her clit, before the bedroom pierced a loud scream of her ecstasy.

 _,,Ohh –ohhh –ohh –fuck -oh-my-fuuuuhhhck,''_ shuddering moans escaping her parted lips, as she was shaking with her head slowly from side to side, Johnny growling at the taste of her juices, flowing directly to his mouth, he bucked his hips hard into mattress again.

Breathing out, and licking her lips, she nodded, threading her fingers through her own hair ,,Mmm…'' as Johnny licked away every single drop, before pressing last kiss on her yet sensitive slit.

Forcing himself to kiss up her belly, before rolling on his back beside her, breathing through his arousal. She lowered her knees, and pressed gently together her thighs, trying to ease from her high peak.

,,Who texted you ?'' he asked, trying to distract her, before she might notice his hard-on, which was lifting visibly his bathrobe.

,,I have no idea,'' she breathed, lazily turning to her side, and _trying_ to reach for her phone, after two tries giving up. ,,I think I saw 'Christine', but I'm not sure though…''

,,I'm not surprised,'' Johnny chuckled, taking over her attention, her eyes widening, as she saw his _tent_ of his bathrobe.

,,Wau. Okay. _This erection_ is worth it,'' she nodded with low chuckle, her chest still heaving, she swallowed, clearing her throat.

,,-Yeah…do you want to take care of it ?'' Johnny asked slowly, biting his lip, and covering his lap with his palm softly.

,,Ohh-shall I ? I'd love to repay your sweetest favor,'' she grinned naughtily, rolling slowly over him, pressing with her half body to his.

,,Really,'' he chuckled, hugging slowly her waist.

,,Yes,'' she brushed slowly her lips over his, running her fingertips down his half opened bathrobe, across his chest, tugging fabric off her way, while stroking her fingers lower, until she reached his lap.

,,Patti,'' he groaned to her lips, when she touched his aching erection.

,,That's right,'' she whispered, watching him melt to her gentle touch, as she willingly cupped him, stroking slowly.

Her fingers grazed the full of his length down, reaching his swelled testes, and back up, to his tip. Watching closely his reactions, how his eyes closed, how his lower lip trembled, how his breath nearly stopped, and his chest swelled, when she stroked him like that.

Pressing a hot, wet kiss on his jawline, she breathed to his skin ,,Do you want a wet pleasure…want me to suck you ? Or shall I play only with my hand, and pay attention with my mouth to the rest of your body ?'' Her hand moving across him in taunting pace.

It was visible, he was already off, and focusing really on her hand, as he swallowed, nodding, forcing out ,,Do as _you_ please…'' before gasping, when her fingertips gently squeezed his tip.

,,Good,'' she breathed her chuckle to his muscular chest, brushing her lips over his tattoo of her nickname, which she still so adored. Her peaches pressing to his half revealed torso, he groaned in the back of his throat at the feel of her softness, rubbing down his body, as she start descending.

At that moment another loud buzzing echoed through the room, but this time it was longer, and it wasn't Patti's phone. Johnny turned to his nightstand, giving to Patti an inquiring look. And after she nodded, Johnny gave her nod as well, they said at once ,,Shortly.''

Reaching for phone, he quickly checked who was calling, but as grin spread on his face, and he showed to Patti the screen of his phone, where was clearly visible 'Matt J.' Patti knew…

Wanting to grab phone from Johnny, he already twitched it back, and answered the call.

,,Hello hello !'' he cheered to phone, receiving alike greeting from the other side.

 _,,How is it going ? Are you both in hotel ?''_ Matt's voice coming from the phone.

,,Yep, everything went just well, and now we are after bath, and we were about to relax for a while, before taking a lunch. How'r you two doing ?'' Johnny smiled to phone, absolutely ignoring his previous arousal, and the fact Patti was pursing her lips, as _he_ was talking with her husband.

_,,That sounds great. Yeah actually we are about to take lunch too, we're having fun yet, and…we were talking with Josh, and…thinking. We have an idea for you-''_

_,,-Well yeah, Hi Johnny,''_ suddenly Josh spoke in phone. _,,We'd like to ask you, how are you planning to spend your Christmas ?''_

 _,,Yes, cuz we'll be only three in the house, and if Patti would be for it, we'd love you to come around with kids,''_ Matt explained their idea slowly.

Patti's eyes widened, she pointed at Johnny, as he grinned even more and nodded.

,,A-actually-'' he wanted to say, Patti got the same idea, but she start making a cut move with her hand by her neck, and Johnny quickly changed his already formed sentence in his mind ,,-w-we are going to be home alone. I-I mean, kids will be with me in L.A. with Amber and baby, and Lily with Jack are going to Vanessa only after New Year, so…if Patti would be for it-''

At that moment Patti reached the phone in his hand, and grabbed it, putting it to her ear ,,Patti's for it ! Hi sweetheart !'' she moaned her last word to the phone.

_,,Hi Ma !''_

_,,Hi darling, how are you ?''_

,,I'm fantastic, I have no idea if I shall scold you for making such surprise for me, or to make something very very special for you…'' Patti smiled to phone, being really confused.

_,,And that very very special thing…would be pleasurable ?''_

Smirking to phone, Patti stifled a chuckle ,,You can bet.''

_,,Alright, so you'd like to have Johnny's for Christmas ? You know, we thought, that Josh could be with Lily, and-''_

,,Absolutely…I'd like to see also little Valery, so…'' taking a deep breath before gritting her teeth through the thought and the name ,,…I would welcome even _Amber_.''

 _,,Alright, that's wonderful. Okay, enjoy the weekend, we won't interrupt, we just wanted to know, if you were taken from Christine to Johnny. You don't have to be afraid of us, and I'll see you on Monday,''_ Matt already said goodbye to her, and after she sent several kisses to phone and gave the phone back to Johnny, she only heard Matt yet confirming the together Christmas, and hanging the call.

,,That's gonna be interesting Christmas this year,'' Patti nodded, stroking light patterns on Johnny's chest.

,,You forgot to say _awesome_ Christmas,'' he noted, putting his phone back on nightstand, and smiling at her, petting her arms.

Smirking, she gave approving nod, feeling his tent pressing at her stomach, she grinned, leaning to his chest and pressing there a hot kiss ,,so…'' muttering to his skin, she briefly lifted her head to glance at him, before kissing again ,,…where were we ?'' Kissing lower his torso, and over the muscles of his abdomen, Johnny panted for breath, his head only hardly staying up, to see at her.

,,Right there,'' he nodded with closing eyes, as her body perfectly rubbed down his bathrobe.

She lifted her side, to tug away his bathrobe, to have his lower body completely naked for her _touch_. Pressing kiss at his abdominal muscles, her fingers lightly brushed his sides, and down to his hips, listening his slow, gracious exhale. Shifting lower, she kissed his belly button, and at that moment he gasped, lifting his upper body once again.

Patti raised her head ,,Mmm ?'' she asked, looking at him, why he so swiftly reacted.

Johnny only swallowed, and almost shakily pointed at her with his index finger-Gosh his moves, and his grimaces were half hilarious and half arousing, well Johnny Depp ladies and gentlemen-stuttering nearly ,,Yo-your _peaches !''_

She looked at her bosom, which was pressed down right on his hard-on, as _her_ bathrobe was opened, spreading around Johnny's thighs. She smiled naughtily up at him, gently gripping his hips to have a support, before she start slowly rocking with her body up and down, but never breaking the skin contact between his shaft, and her two well shaped breasts.

,,Oh-ohh fuck, okay !'' Johnny nodded his approving growl, his head falling heavily backwards into silken pillows, his hand softly landing on each side of his body, as Patti kept rubbing her titties over his aching hard length.

Well that was tease !

,,You like it hmm ? You like when you're – _fucking my breasts ?''_ she uttered hotly, trying to sound as much sexy as she could, suppressing that little desire to laugh during it, since it sounded funnier than she thought, saying such thing aloud.

,,Yeah,'' he put his palm on his face, wiping it, like he wanted to somehow wipe away that aroused grin off his face.

Patti smiled, stopping for a while, hearing his whine, while she shifted her titties _around_ him, and repeating her moves again ,,Is this good ?'' She heard only his growl, and spotted his nod. ,,Tell me how does it feel ?'' she smiled, curiously watching him, while she rubbed him in between her swells.

Actually she never did such thing, but she always wanted to try it, and since with Johnny she was out of borders, and kinkier, and trying a lot of new stuff, she gladly tried it. It didn't felt bad for her though.

Actually the way, he slid from between her and brushed over her nipple, that was _very good_ even for her.

,,Great…mmm-fantastic,'' Johnny growled his answer, when she slowly stopped her moves, and leaned down kissing the swollen tip of his very throbbing member. Wanting to lick him from his head to his tip, she was leaning lower, and parting her lips, her hot breath hit his skin when-

Another buzzing of Johnny's phone.

,,These phones are really busy today,'' she sighed, looking up at him ,and supporting her chin by her palm, her elbow digging to his thigh gently.

She stopped only because she thought, Matt forgot to ask about something, and she didn't want to work on Johnny while listening to Matt in phone.

Johnny half torn from receiving pleasure, reached _unwillingly_ for his phone, and answered it.

,,Hi Jerry,'' he uttered to phone, and Patti knew it wasn't Matt.

Lightly stroking his lower stomach, while her breasts gently rested on his length, she curiously watched Johnny.

,,It's nice, you're calling, but _right now_ it's inappropriate, I promise I will call you back – _tomorrow !_ '' Johnny wanted to end the call to Patti's grin, but from the phone only echoed-

_,,-Tomorrow will be late !''_

Johnny seemed to be in agony. He wanted to talk with Jerry, since it was important, but he wanted Patti to continue.

,,Talk quick,'' Johnny breathed out harshly, and Patti gaped at him.

Whispering harshly to him ,, _Haven't we said something about work today ?_ '' she nearly _hissed_.

Johnny put palm on the phone for the other side to not hear him speaking ,,It's Jerry Bruckheimer and it's important I will explain it to you, I have a good excuse.'' Focusing back on what Jerry was telling to him.

Patti didn't believe her ears, and eyes, she squinted at Johnny, who watched her all the time. Pursing her lips, she looked at his still erected member. Leaning down, she only heard Johnny's quick whimpering protests, but too late for her, she lifted him slightly with her fingers, and closed her plump lips around his swollen tip, making him almost groan, sucking upon him hard and long, flicking her tongue over his tip.

She saw his eyes rolling up, and only heard some dull noise from the other side of phone, and Johnny quickly reacting ,,No-no I'm fine…I just-came from gym actually. Talk-''

_Ohhh you will cum, be sure you will. And you'll end up **ten times** worse than from gym babe…_

Patti smirked for herself in her mind, opening wide her mouth, and her plump lips embracing his length, taking it all in her hot wet mouth, while her hand rubbed the rest of his length, and her other cupped his testes, as she was supporting her body against him only by his thighs.

Johnny quickly muted his side on phone, to not be heard, and looking hardly at Patti he groaned ,,Patti stop.''

,,N-mm,'' she answered briefly, while bobbing her head down, taking more of him in, he groaned louder in sensation of her mouth's heat.

,,Please –s-stop,'' he growled, his voice forced, he only slightly focused on voice in phone, which was still talking.

Patti slid her lips teasingly off him, muttering, while trailing his throbbing length down ,,You really want me to ?''

Shaking with his head he tried to speak normal ,,No- but I really can't focus-''

,,-Then end the call,'' she mumbled, before taking him in again, and bobbing her head down, swallowing him _completely_ , the tip of his shaft barely touched the back of her throat, just as her lips brushed over the head of him, her nose touching his trimmed hair.

,,I can't,'' his voice a strangled whimper.

,,Hmm,'' she shrugged, moving up and down on him, sucking, and licking with her tongue.

Switching his side of phone to normal again, listening to Jerry, he so desperately tried to not growl aloud, while his mind was slowly exploding from Patti's passionate moves, and pace.

,,That's good, that's-that's great,'' Johnny nodded, half responding to Jerry, half to Patti.

She grinned, while sucking his shaft, sliding her lips teasingly up, flicking her tongue rapidly over his tip.

,,Grrreat,'' Johnny growled, tipping his head back heavily.

_,,What ?''_

,,I-I mean- great,'' Johnny nodded again, trying to sound normal.

 _,,What are you doing there ?''_ now even Patti heard clearly the question from the other side of phone, when Jerry chuckled.

,,Nothing at all- _Owch !_ '' Johnny whined, his upper body swiftly lifting, because Patti bitten his inner thigh roughly.

_I'll show him 'nothing at all' !_

Another chuckle from the phone.

,,Jerry, I said now it's not appropriate, if you need to talk, talk -if not, I'll call you back-''

 _,,-Well that thing is…''_ Jerry approved, continuing.

Johnny's eyes fluttered, as Patti moved her hand rapidly up and down his shaft, she saw his body arching, and his struggle to not make any sound, he panted inaudibly, nodding wildly, he was close, but because she wanted to tease him only, she moved even faster with her hand, watching his lips widely parted in ecstasy, when she left his shaft, and put her both hands on his thighs.

Twitching, jostling with her upper body, as she grinned, and he whine ,,Oh !''

Supporting her chin by her palms on his left thigh, Patti grinned, watching him closely throb in front of her eyes, and his upper body easing from its arch.

Johnny quickly muted his phone again, asking dazedly in low whimpers ,,Why did you stop ?!''

Patti lifted slightly her head offering ,,I thought you wanted me to…'' before putting back her cheek on her palm with soft giggle.

,,But-now ?! This far ? Come on ! This is not fair ! You're cruel !'' he panted desperately between each sentence.

,,Ohh-ohh definitely…'' Patti moaned a mocking response, before lifting her head again nodding, lisping ,,alright, my little whining boy. But show me a little bit of sympathy with your response. I wanna hear you.'' Biting her lip she gently glazed her index finger over his throbbing member.

,,Teaser !'' Johnny growled through his teeth, switching his phone normal again, while Jerry was still explaining.

Gently gripping with her two fingers his tip, she licked the head of his shaft, before pressing lips and teeth gently against his sensitive skin, and grazed up his length. Johnny squeezed his eyes, still holding phone with one hand by his ear, focusing on Jerry, but diving in passion, he harshly grappled at the pillow beside him, and pressed it hard to his face, breathing into it.

Patti giggled, kissing fleetingly his tip, hearing his whimper, half stifled in pillow. She bit again into his other inner thigh, which forced him throw the pillow with his full force away, that it flew above Patti's head, across the bedroom, and landed against the wall, slipping down to floor.

Patti only turned her head back to him, as his eyes met hers for a moment, she waved her brows in appreciation, before sliding her tongue down his member.

Johnny swallowed nodding, and talking to phone ,,Yeah-exactly I asked you to. Right…''

Patti licked down to his balls, gently nipping his skin every few inches, before flicking her tongue over the swells, and lower, hearing his half stifled groan, when the tip of her tongue brushed over his perineum, he really chocked at the moment, trying. Trying.

But that time Patti already came back to his balls, and closing her lips around one swell, she sucked. At that point Johnny was completely off now, dully aware of what Jerry was saying to him.

Licking to his other bollock, she slightly moan for herself at the feel, finally feeling Johnny more relaxed.

,,That's fantastic-'' he nodded at Patti's moves, biting his own lip, suddenly his brows furrowed, he lifted himself on his elbows ,,Wait, really ?! That's _FANTASTIC_ !''

Patti nearly offended, raised her head, to see at him, but he shook his head, reaching his palm to her cheek and stroking it, he meant it, she squinted suspiciously, while stroking up his shaft.

,,A-alright, I'll tell her, actually she's in the building right now, so I will tell you her opinion tonight…'' Johnny swiftly said to Jerry, while Patti's eyes widening, when Johnny pointed at her, she watched him, never stopping teasing him. ,,Fine I'll call you, Bye-'' Johnny hung up as fast as he could, throwing his phone on the other side of bed, when Patti bobbed her head down, and swirled her tongue several times around his tip.

 _,,Jesus, you're so –fuuucking great !''_ he finally moaned to her delight, as he fell with his body back into mattress.

,,Took you long enough,'' she smirked, but before he could say any excuse or protest or anything, her lips wrapped around his thickness and slid him down, deep within her, while she exhaled through her nose.

,,Fuck ! Patti ! Oh GOD !'' he growled in between his loud pants. She was melting during his wonderful responses, for which she waited all that time, moaning herself around him, she send a shiver down his spine as the buzzing added perfectly to pleasure she was giving him, when she sucked long, and slow.

Her hands were now free for a moment, she brushed her nails over his both highs, receiving another audible groan, before she start sliding off him, her fingers replacing the area, which her hot wet mouth was leaving. Until she reached his tip, she slid her plump lips teasingly slow over his skin, ending with kiss, before her lips parted again, she flicking rapidly with her tongue, while her hand rubbed in accord to his gorgeous growls. Rubbing in whirling around and around and around with her hand, and swirling her tongue over and over and over his tip.

 _,,Jesus, I will cum !''_ he let out in the middle of pure ecstasy, his breath labored, his eyes closed lightly, his hands twitching on sheets, as his thighs were twitching around her body.

,,Mhmm,'' she flicked her tongue approvingly over his swollen tip, muttering ,,Cum….cum in my mouth bunny. Do…let go….'' Closing her lips around him, she took him in only few inches, that her tongue could still caress him. Sliding off again, she moaned, when he growled through his nose, his lips parting, his growl escaping him, when his hips bucked up, and his member throbbed in her hand, and he came, spilling right to her parted lips, to her mouth in accord of her hand's moves.

She eagerly wait, till he growled finished, this time though he didn't let go that much as in bath-and according to her thoughts, in bath it was due the water-she smiled, licking her lips, closing them with hummed moan. Johnny hardly lifted himself and supported his body with his elbows, watching her, how she swallowed, flicking over his tip, and yet as final tease, she slid him in her mouth, deep, that her lips brushed last time against his skin, and his tip touched the back of her throat.

His eyes rolled back, and as Patti was sliding her lips slowly up, he uttered ,,I had _no idea_ I was so _deep_ in Her Majesty's hole !''

Patti was by his tip already, she quickly pulled him out of her mouth as she choked laughing, since the little of his sweet spill was in her mouth.

When she swallowed clearing her throat, she laughed again, scolding slightly ,,You want me to choke on your cum ?!'' Wiping her mouth with the back of her palm, she looked at him with soft giggle.

,,I am so sorry,'' he uttered seriously, nodding and falling again backwards, as Patti hardly crawled up, upon his body, to be closer to his chest, that she could rest.

,,You. Are…In-credible !'' Johnny breathed, hugging her body to him, when she relaxed against his shoulder, giggling still.

,,Thank you,'' she let him to kiss her passionately.

When he broke the kiss, he let her rest against him, her palm rested on his chest, when he started explaining ,,I have wonderful offer for you.''

,,For _me_ ? About _that_ was the phone call ? About offer for _me ?!_ '' she watched him amazed, her eyes wide as her smile.

,,Yes. A movie, you would play with me. Sure you can think it through and say no-''

,,-What is my role about ?'' Patti skipped his talks around, asking with smirk.

,,You would be a witch, in Pirates Of Caribbean,'' Johnny explained with smile on his face.

,,There will be another ?!'' Patti's smile widening with cheerfulness in her voice.

,,Sure. The last one,'' he nodded, as Patti moaned in disappointment. ,,That was why I wanted to somehow engage you in it. Actually I said _anything_ I would be offered, I'd try to find some good role for you, because I'd loooove to play with you in something. _Definitely_. And we were talking with Jerry, and about Pirates spread a long silence, because the plot wasn't final….well _now_ it is, and the role is absolutely great. _And_ we would have scene together…not _usual_ scene,'' Johnny kissed the tip of her nose, as she eagerly listened to every his word.

,,That's amazing…alright, so what's that role again ?'' she giggled, as she wanted to know details, to think it through, but she knew already, she would agree, even if she played some small, non-important role.

,,Witch, from France. Long life friend, helping Jack, to get rid of voodoo magic-''

,,-Has this something in common with that voodoo doll from Stranger Tides ?'' Patti asked quickly, putting two and two together.

,,Exactly…'' Johnny was amazed of Patti's knowledge.

,,I hope I won't play some old, grumpy, warty hag ?!'' Patti breathed, considering it again, if it would be worthy, to play a witch, since she refused to play one by Sondheim already.

,,No way. You should be beautiful, that's the aim and Jack's payment for your magic is also not _boring_ ,'' Johnny waved with his brows.

,,Are you telling me, we have some juicy scene in there ?'' Patti giggled naughtily, drawing soft patterns on his chest.

,,Yes…we ? So you agree ?'' Johnny's eyes sparkled with sudden joy.

,,Sure I do, I would never put down **_such_** offer !'' resting her head back on his shoulder, with delirious smile.

,,Alright, I'll rang him later. And now…would you like to eat something,'' Johnny looked down at her, rolling over her and leaning down, he softly brushed his lips over her collarbone.

,,I ate your tip before few minutes,'' Patti laughed throatily, watching him, her fingers threading his thick brown hair, petting him. ,,But yeah- something to eat would fit perfectly…''she sighed, when his head rested on her chest.


	5. Let It Snow, Let It Snow, Let It Snow !

They ordered a dinner to apartment, so they could call to Jerry Bruckheimer and talk with him about all the details of Patti's role. They even called to Matt and Josh, about the news, and they called at home to Lily and Jack, announcing about the Christmas by Johnstons.

Everyone was thrilled. Even Amber agreed, though not completely _excited,_ but after all Christmas spent with Johnny are still good Christmas. So Patti had to prepare herself to meet her again.

They called completely for five hours, until they contentedly ate dinner, and then fell asleep.

Next morning was sweet when Johnny woke up, feeling fleeting kiss on his cheek, but then suddenly the warmth beside him disappearing, and he heard opening closet behind his back.

Quickly opening his eyes, and turning to his other side, he searched for Patti, who was naked standing in the middle of that big closet, reaching for her clothes, which was in piles nicely put in different shelves.

,,You're running away already ?'' he chuckled, watching her still sleepily.

Patti smiled, not turning to him at all, as she start dressing in her underwear ,,No. I was just thinking, and since we're going to spend this Christmas all together, I need to go shopping gifts yet.''

,,You don't buy gifts beforehand ?'' Johnny frowned, as he was still drowsy.

,,I do…but I don't have gifts for Lily, Jack, Valery – _eh-Amber_ …and _you_ ,'' Patti giggled, except Amber's name, now looking at Johnny, who realized.

,,Then I have to go shopping with you, 'cause I don't have gifts for Matt, Josh and you !'' Johnny quickly woke up, standing from bed, and walking to closet next to Patti, who was already dressed in panties, bra and shirt.

,,Alright, but you are not supposed to see _your_ gift,'' Patti chuckled, watching his sexy ass, turned to her, as he was reaching for his shirt.

,,Sure, the same applies to you,'' Johnny nodded, putting on his shirt, and shorts, and reaching for his pants.

,,So we'll have a little bit shopping day today ?'' Patti asked, putting on her jeans as well.

,,Yes, but…it's week before Christmas, and it's Sunday. Do you think there will be some shop opened ?'' Johnny asked, and Patti turned to him in near disbelieve.

,,Johnny you're in New York. There is _always_ some shop opened almost non-stop. Jesus L.A. is big city too, you don't have such shops too ?'' she smirked, watching him dressing hurriedly.

He moaned catching at his head, nodding ,,Sure we do, I just-sorry, I just woke up okay, I'm a bit off my mind, and I can't think, so I'm talking out of the way-''

,,-I noticed,'' Patti giggled, cupping his cheeks and kissing him. ,,And you look adorable during it,'' she winked at him, before he smiled and kissed her back.

,,Well this helps me to come back to normal,'' he approved, muttering to her lips, while zipping his pants and buckling his belt.

,,Alright. I think, Lily would like some clothes, am I right ?'' Patti start putting together a list of gifts in her mind.

,,Actually, she gets such gifts from Vanessa, but I think, if you pick something really unusual-''

,,-I have something on my mind. Alright. What do you have for her ?'' she quickly asked, to avoid buying the same gift as Johnny, which also could happen.

,,I have for her a car actually. She made her driver license a year ago, and I promised her a car-''

,,-Well that's called _a gift_ !'' Patti laughed, nodding. ,,Okay-Jack ?''

,,For you to understand, the car is not the only gift okay, I have yet some electronics, for example new earphones or so. I'm buying more than one gift,'' Johnny nodded admitting.

,,Yeah, me too, I understand,'' Patti nodded, crossing her hands on her chest. ,,So Jack ?''

,,For Jack I have a guitar, since he started playing on mine, he deserves his own. And tickets for premiere on Avengers : Infinity War-he loves Robert,'' Johnny explained, but Patti frowned.

,,Who ?''

,,Robert Downey,'' Johnny chuckled, watching how Patti widened her eyes.

,,Ohh-I know him. You mean the young one, who played Chaplin, or Sherlock Holmes-''

,,-And Iron Man-''

,,-Yeah, yeah, I know him, well he's also pretty sexy, though….'' Patti nodded as Johnny was chuckling at her. ,,What ?''

,,He's my friend,'' Johnny uttered, watching her.

Her eyes widened again ,,Alright, then don't tell him, what I said, okay. So What would be appropriate gift for Jack ?''

Johnny started thinking for a while, before exhaling, and nodding ,,Well, he will need a tuner for that guitar, so-or, you could buy him a T-shirt with Metallica actually.''

Patti smiled widely ,,Just like father, isn't he ? Alright, great. Perfect. For Amber I will buy something cheap…I'd love to not buy anything for her, but I'm not bitch. Aaaand for Valery, I will buy some nice stretchie for three months old baby.''

Johnny smiled ,,And you won't ask me, what I would like underneath the Christmas tree ?''

Patti grinned, smirking slightly ,,I don't need to ask you, I already know.'' And with her words she left the closet, taking her phone from nightstand, and aiming straight to little living room, for her purse, calling at paralyzed Johnny, who was still in closet ,,Are you coming with me ?''

,,Sure ! You still have to tell me, what Matt would like as gift, and Josh as well !'' he very quickly recuperated and walked swiftly behind her.

* * *

They were shopping whole forenoon, stopping for a lunch in completely crowded shopping center, before continuing. After all Patti yet bought more than two gifts to each one of Depp's, except Amber. And yet something for Matt and Josh, even though she had her gifts for them already packed for few weeks.

They separated only for half hour, to buy gift for each other, before meeting again in front of shopping center, taking taxi, and all their bags, aiming straight to hotel.

Taking their bags slowly to elevator, they were completely frozen, since outside was snowstorm, which was quite unusual, but at least they were sure of white Christmas.

Elevator closed, and Patti breathed as she finally felt the warmth of hotel embracing her, through her black coat.

,,So we've got everything, and I will need your help, to get m gifts in Connecticut tomorrow, would you be so kind ?'' she asked him slowly, as Johnny was looking in one of his bags.

,,Sure, would you pack for me gift for Matt and Josh, or-you know what, no. I won't leave it on you, I will pack it in L.A. and then bring it here with the rest of gifts, to let it be fair,'' Johnny very quickly changed his mind, making Patti smile.

,,Alright. You bought to Matt that collection for fishing, right ?'' Patti tried to remember, since they managed a lot of shopping that day, she focused more on her things, she bought.

,,Yes, and yet that thing to his man cave…I'd really love to see it,'' Johnny chuckled.

,,You will, I can show you tomorrow-''

,,-No I'd like _him_ to show me, I would not spy his things without permission-''

,,-But sleeping with his wife is quite alright, huh ?'' Patti couldn't deny laugher.

Johnny laughed too, shaking with his head ,,You won't let me rest with this, but you love it.''

,,Sure I do…'' she winked at him.

Suddenly the elevator stopped, and lights in it went out. Immediately it switched on red lights, and as Patti with Johnny both looked up at the numbers, where they stopped-red numbers were showing 18th floor.

,,Jo-Johnny ?'' Patti quickly turned to him, like she wanted assure herself, he was still there.

He looked at her slowly, as she was in shock, just as much as he.

,,I think….I think electricity went out,'' Johnny nodded, slowly admitting the situation.

,,No-no-no-no, that can't happen. Not in here, not in New York-''

,,-Patti calm down, that happens, and due that storm outside I'm not surprised at all. They will switch it on in a while,'' he nodded, putting down his bags, and walking to her.

She put down carefully her bags too, slowly hugging him.

They waited for five minutes…and nothing happened.

,,Johnny ?''

,,Hmm ?'' he asked, still hugging her, already suspecting what she might say, due the grip on his arms.

,,We're still stuck-nothing's happening. What if they won't find us, what if something really bad happened to elevator. Sometimes it takes to repair it, for _months_ …I'm scared-''

,,-Don't. Panic. Look, if the elevator was completely broken, there wouldn't be that red light okay. That's the sign, that electricity went out, and this is just backup power,'' Johnny tried to sooth her, as she start being more and more nervous.

,,What if they won't find us ? I can't-I don't want to be in elevator,'' Patti shook with her head.

,,I didn't know, you're claustrophobic ,'' Johnny uttered, but Patti looked up at him, shaking with her head.

,,No I'm not….I just….this never happened to me,'' Patti explained slowly, hugging Johnny tighter around his waist.

,,Well, you're not alone here, and I promise, we'll be alright, hmm,'' kissing softly the top of her hair, she nodded, letting him hug her back.

Another ten minutes passed by, they already sat down, and leaned against the wall of elevator, but still hugging together, when they heard steps on the corridor.

They looked at each other, and both quickly crawled to doors of elevator.

,,Hello ?!'' they both shouted, and heard the steps stopping. ,,Hello !''

 _,,Hello ?''_ echoed from the other side.

,,Here ! In the elevator !'' Patti called with Johnny, both now hitting the doors of lift.

_,,Oh, dear God, are you alright there ?''_

Patti breathed in partial relief, as Johnny talked ,,Well, yes-for now. We've been stuck for twenty minutes probably…''

_,,We hoped, the elevator was empty. I'm the manager of hotel, I am so sorry. The electricity went out in whole block, which is really rare in here, and they're already trying to fix it, but they said, it will take few hours. They said there's problem of fallen lines or something…''_

Patti chuckled in disbelief muttering for herself ,,-Or something. Jesus-and she's the manager ?!''

 _,,Well anyway, they will try to do their best. Mainly, you shall not try to get out by upper hatch. Because even if you get out, and crawl to the other floor, the doors would not open, without electricity,''_ woman on the other side explained. _,,I'm really really sorry. Hotel will provide amends to you.''_

,,Alright. And how long you said, we'll be here ?'' Patti quickly asked.

_,,It could be two –or four hours…''_

Across the elevator spread silence, as Patti bulged her eyes, and pursed her lips, nodding, licking her teeth behind her closed lips.

Johnny breathed out, petting her thigh ,,Okay…''

 _,,Good. I'm gonna go, and call to servicemen again. And I will inform you if any changes were happening,''_ woman seemed to be nervous too.

,,Good to know, thanks,'' Patti nodded, more like ironically, than really thankfully. Listening to ceasing steps.

Leaning against the doors of elevator, she looked on the opposite wall, nodding ,,Perfect…we're stuck for more than two hours, probably…- _or something_.''

,,Patti, you can't be upset about her…she's nervous too, and she has to care about whole hotel, and probably she has plenty of complaints from other people in hotel. She's also stressed out,'' Johnny scooted closer to Patti and hugged her, she immediately leaning to his chest.

,,You're right…but she's not stuck in elevator, without chance to get out. You heard…if we crawled up to other floor, we wouldn't get out either,'' sighing, Patti clutching his shirt in her fist slowly.

,,I know,'' Johnny sighed, caressing her fist with his hand, trying to sooth her.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, but he was panicking too. But he needed to show her, she has support in him. She can trust him, and she can count on him in such situations. That's why he tried to sooth her, and kept talking, they will be alright.

He knew too well, there could be situation, that elevator could fall down, and as they were in 18th floor, it was really dangerous option. But he kept distracting her from realizing it.

After all, it was strong elevator, and they were just two in it, with few bags. It was elevator for ten persons. It shall be strong.

Patti took off her coat, as she was warmed enough, just as Johnny did.

* * *

One hour later.

Patti was leaned against Johnny's chest, and suddenly a tiny sound announced discharged battery on her phone.

,,Perfect…my phone is dead now…how's yours ?'' she lifted her head, watching Johnny, how he reached for his phone in his pocket, and checked.

,,Twenty percent…''

Patti nodded.

They already called Matt and Josh, telling them about their situation. Matt soothed Patti as much as Johnny. He told her to hold on tight upon Johnny, and she willingly did, as his chest was warm, and his heartbeat soothing.

If anything happened, they should call them again, and since Patti's phone was dead, she was nervous again. But Johnny calmed her down once again.

Her eyes were slowly closing, and she started falling asleep in his arms.

* * *

Another hour later.

Patti was sweetly sleeping in Johnny's lap, he covered her a bit with his sweatshirt.

Suddenly the lights turned from red to normal and elevator turned on again, continuing where it stopped two and half hours ago.

,,Patti-Patti-the elevator is-'' Johnny quickly woke her up, but as he said that, the elevator stuck again with perceptible lurch, and lights went red again.

They were back, where they were one minute ago, only with that difference, they were now in 19th floor.

Patti deliriously looking around the room, she looked up at Johnny.

,,We moved ?'' she asked sleepily.

,,Yes…shortly, but yes-probably it's on the good way,'' Johnny nodded slowly. ,,Go back to sleep, I'll wake you if anything happened again.''

,,No…I-oaaam-fine…how's your phone ?'' she rubbed her eyes, rolling in his lap, that she was peeking up at him.

,,It died five minutes ago, I didn't want to bother you, when you were sleeping,'' Johnny swept the trickle of her hair off her face, offering her a weak smile.

,,So now we're completely cut from the outside world ?'' Patti asked still sleepily.

,,Not at all, still we have that manager, who was here half hour ago,'' he was trying to sooth her, but she didn't seem to be upset or frightened anymore.

,,Alright. The main thing is…you're here with me,'' she smiled up at him, with closing eyes.

* * *

Three and a half hours stuck in elevator.

Patti was no longer sleeping, neither Johnny was, they were talking, and last ten minutes just watching each other.

The lights blinked three more times, but they didn't moved.

Johnny checked his watches on his hand, announcing it was half past four.

As she was glancing up at him, she suddenly start grinning, and it made Johnny grin too.

,,What ?'' he asked, when she was grinning too much, and too long.

,,Nothing, I just…'' she silenced, reaching with her hand up, and running her fingers down on his chest, down his shirt. ,, _D'you know, you look sexy in that red light ?''_ she couldn't deny biting her lip, her fingers teasingly trailing over his pectorals.

He immediately chuckled ,,Patti.''

,,What ?'' she giggled in response ,,I mean it.''

Her fingers stroking lower, slightly lifting the hem of his shirt, and trailing below, teasing his hot skin up.

,,Patti,'' he breathed once more, this time his lids start closing.

,,Come on, you said, there is no camera…or is there ?'' she suddenly stopped, looking at him.

If there was one thing she was certain of –it was, that she wouldn't make for anybody private elevator porn…and yet for free !

Johnny chuckled, petting her hand beneath his shirt ,,No there is no camera in here. And if there was some, due the electricity it would go off, and they would need to switch it on manually….personal experience.''

,,So you're saying, nobody can know,'' she smiled, when she trailed her hand up on his chest again, fondling his skin, making him sigh.

,,Exactly…''

,,Good. You know-'' Patti slowly sat up and shifted herself, that she straddled him, making him chuckle ,,-I saw show with Ellen DeGeneres, where she put you in something called 'Hot Seat' and she asked you many good thing-'' Patti giggled, remembering ,,-and one of those questions was –what was _the strangest_ place, you fucked up with someone…''

Johnny laughed ,,Yeah, I remember. Well that was a month exactly before _the cruise._ ''

Patti smiled, trailing with her fingers under hi shirts still, though now she was hugging his neck with her other hand ,,And you said, it was a trunk of a car… _closed_ trunk of a car…well, I wondered…would you answered otherwise, if she asked you –after the cruise ?''

Johnny looked somewhere at her shirt, and he seemed to be really considering it with half smile on his face. She patiently watched him for half minute, before he nodded ,,Yeah. I would say…I would say….Jeez-there's-''

,,-Many places huh ?'' Patti giggled, rubbing his chest gently.

,,Mmm-I think I would say 'the bus'-even though, it's risky to tell on live TV but it would be worth it, and nobody could know. Alright, since you started this, where is your _strangest_ place you fucked up with someone ?'' he gave her a chuckle, watching her now, and she graciously, without straying from his eyes, answered with light, teasing smile.

,,On Johnny Depp.''

,,But that's not fair,'' he protested laughing, and shaking his head.

,,Oh-yes it is baby,'' Patti nodded with giggle, and kissed him, to shush him.

Her hand sliding down from his chest, to brush over his tight jeans. She cupped him, swallowing his delicious growl, when he hugged her sides. Kissing her eagerly back, his tongue glazed hers passionately, her other hand stroking his cheek, her fingertips touching his hair, while she rubbed him in below. His growls, and soft moans were making her wet and horny.

She didn't care of anything else, anymore, but of Johnny at the moment, and his growing hardness in his pants. And his tender lips, and more tender kisses. Of his caresses on her backside. Of his groans, and any other kinds of love responses to her actions.

,,And are you sure ?'' he muttered to her lips, but he wasn't actually interested in answer, it was just mark of politeness.

,,You're asking me ? Mister _'closed trunk of a car'_ ,'' Patti smirked, before kissing him hard again, her hand leaving his lap, and brushing under his shirt, now rolling it up with both her hands, breaking kiss just in favor to take his shirt completely off ,,God knows, how long we'll be here _yet_.''

Throwing it right behind her, the shirt landed on one of their bags, but neither one of them cared, as they were busy kissing each other.

Licking her lower lip, Johnny took it between his teeth and gently nibbled her plump lip, making her whimper with closed eyes.

Johnny kicked off his shoes, when Patti did so, to be more comfortable. He rolled up her shirt as well, tugging it off her, and putting it beside them, as Patti was still straddling him. His hands reached behind her, when he started worshiping her neck with hot kisses. His fingers meanwhile working clasps of her bra.

She teased with her fingertips his now-bulged pants, she smiled to his mouth, when he groaned and kissed her again, throbbing to her touch. She unbuckled his belt teasingly slow, while he pushed each strap of her bra down her shoulders.

Cupping her bare breasts, even when the bra was still hanging around her arms, he didn't cared, because she was unzipping his pants, and then she touched him through his underwear, this time he cried way louder.

,,I want you, I want you so badly,'' he panted, before crushing his lips back on hers, she whimpered to his mouth, his fingers tweaking both her nipples, letting them grown hard.

His squeeze not tight nor rough, just delicious.

She felt heat throbbing between her thighs, and his throbbing member in her hand, cupping him again, before she nodded, pulling him out of his pants, and caressed him completely, circling the pad of her thumb tortuously around his pretty tip.

,,Take me….take me my pirate,'' she tipped her head back, and as she expected, he sucked on her throat, before pulling her immediately down, forcing her on her back over the half of elevator, spreading with her on the floor.

The carpet beneath her wasn't that warm, but she didn't cared, until he was atop her, until he caressed her breasts, until he kissed her spot on her neck, until he was teasing her through her pants. She nodded whimpering ,,Please…please.''

Johnny willingly narrowed himself nodding as well, and with one swift move he unzipped her pants, and tugged it down, she had to quickly catch up the wooden rails, which were all around the little room of elevator. Pulling down her pants with her socks, coming back for her panties. Grinning when he found out-

,,-Somebody's wet here,'' he waved with his brows, rubbing her through her wet panties, she moaned, her eyes rolling up.

Her breath catching in her throat, when he rubbed his index finger tortuously slow, and very very lightly over her clit through the wet fabric.

She squeezed the railing tighter, before he pulled down even her underwear. Only then she finally let go, and hugged his shoulder as he leaned above her to kiss her lovingly.

Throwing her bra off his way, he caressed both her ample swells, before descending on them, his lips start teasing them very lightly, and very teasingly, making her cry out. Her hand grabbing fistful of his hair, forcing him to lick on her nipple, while his other hand briefly tweaked her other one, and then reaching between them.

 _,,Oh-dear God,''_ she gasped, when he moved inside her swiftly, the top of her head lightly touched the wall of elevator.

Whimpering across the whole elevator, she didn't cared. Because Johnny was there. Because Johnny was kissing, licking, suckling, and time after time gently nibbling at her both nipples. Because Johnny started moving hard, and fast inside her wet heat. Because Johnny was muttering to her skin her name. Because it was so delicious at once.

Her hands fell on his back, and with his other long suckle on her left nipple she cried, scratching down his back, forcing him move harder. Whimpering with each his stroke within her, she wanted more. Gripping his hair again, she forced his face to hers, kissing him, and mumbling her approval.

 _,,Fuck-you're…ahh-amazing…God-please don't stop…ohh bunny ! Ohhh-my….ohhh-yes….that's it….faster,''_ groaning beneath him, when he rubbed with his skin over hers, his trimmed hair teasing her clit.

 _,,Yes-yes moan please, ohhh-love…God-Patti,''_ he was growling with each hard thrust, making her body rock with his, that her head each time brushed over the wall of elevator.

Patti clutched at his back, scratching down again, when he moved faster, rubbing his lap at her clit. She shuddered and moaned, nodding wildly _,,Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes –GOD YES !''_

Her thighs trembled, as she climaxed around him, squeezing him with her inner walls, he groaned in response to her tightness.

 _,,Jesus-yes !''_ he growled before kissing her, swallowing her whimper, as he was moving still the same, and after her first climax she became more sensitive, and she felt another one coming up.

 _,,Aaaah-bunny…bu-bunnyyy,''_ moaning aloud, she now only tightly held on his shoulders, as he was moving powerfully within her, her body uncontrollably shaking accordingly to his fast, and deliciously rough pace.

 _,,Mmm-fuck ! Oh-fuck ! Ye-mmm-fuck !''_ she couldn't nearly breathe, as the room was fuggy after three and a half hours, but even if she might suffocate…it would be worth it.

Catching her breath with loud gasp as Johnny suddenly narrowed, and his shaft brushed over her g-spot. Her nails dug into his shoulders, he growled audibly, nodding _,,Yes-yes Sici, that's it…''_

Her walls embraced him again with another orgasm of hers, she hardly swallowed, licking her lips. But as he saw her, licking her lips, he couldn't deny, leaning down and kissing her lovingly. She moaned in protest, because when he leaned down, he changed the position, and was no longer rubbing that _sweet spot_.

Lifting her both trembling thighs, she gripped between them his hips, and fiercely rolled over him, pushing him hard against the floor, making him growl in response. Holding his shoulders, to prevent him rolling back over her, she groaned aloud, as she narrowed, and bucked her hips forward, and backward upon him.

Picking up her pace, as she could moderate it now, her hips roughly connecting with his, as he kept growling her name across the elevator. He held her sides, not interrupting her pace, just helping her willingly to move on him, when she reached above her, gripping the railing again.

Her lap rubbing over his, as she was letting out each time more desperate mewl in the sensation of their connection.

 _,,Ohhh-Sici…I-ahhmm-I'm gonna cum !''_ Johnny announced, because he wasn't on top, he couldn't moderate his pace, and as Patti was fast, and rough, and fantastic, her breasts bouncing right above his head, and her heat yet once again squeezed him, her thighs trembled around him-but it absolutely hasn't interrupted her actions-he couldn't help it, but groan. He was close.

Closer than he wished to be, he forced himself to keep up yet. Lifting himself on his elbows, his hands still caressing her hips, and thighs, when he took in his mouth one of her tasty nipples and sucked.

 _,,Ohhhoooh ! Mmm-yea-ahhh-jus'like that !''_ she cried heavily, nodding, she could explode, when Johnny sucked long at her nipple.

At that moment lights turned from red back to normal, and elevator start moving.

Both panting now, looked at each other. Johnny half naked, Patti completely…he nodded at her, and she-while still moving-reached beside her, stretching herself, reaching for stopping button.

She couldn't reach it, as she stretched a bit more, she with loud squeak fell down, Johnny rolling with her, still inside her, he was now back on top, reaching for button, which was now right beside him, pushed at it, stopping elevator, and rocking down at Patti, who whimpered and moaned, nodding.

 _,,Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-yes-Johnny-God-yeeees !''_ she sobbed, as pleasure tears filled her eyes, and right away rolled over her cheeks, as she orgasmed beneath him, her thighs squeezing him tightly.

Due the blurred vision ,she could see him, but she heard his loud growl, and felt him cumming inside her, she nodded, breathing out all of her pleasure.

Petting his shoulders, before he collapsed on top of her, she swallowed thickly, clearing her throat, hugging him.

,,Motherfucking –that was….ohhh-my God,'' she breathed out, giggling afterwards, trying to catch her breath.

They quickly calmed down, in following two minutes. Standing up and dressing harshly, while they yet few times kissed. Only when they had all clothes on again, Patti pushed the stopping button, and in five seconds elevator's doors opened on twentieth floor, showing them to empty corridor.

They took all their bags, and their coats, leaving swiftly elevator. Giggling for themselves, because if anybody heard them, they wouldn't cared….it was absolutely fantastic. Now even Patti wouldn't regret, if there was that camera after all.

* * *

After coming to their apartment, they didn't hear from anybody, any complaints, or any excuses form hotel manager, but they didn't cared.

After half hour, they heard knock on their apartment's door. Both froze, Johnny slowly walking to doors, and Patti right behind him.

They already calmed down after their passionate outburst.

Opening doors, Johnny smiled at some young woman.

,,Good day, it was you, who was stuck in the elevator ? I already asked people in every apartment, and I couldn't find-''

,,-Yes it was us,'' Patti quickly jumped to girl's sentence.

,,Oh, I am so sorry for what happened, but we have already everything under our control, and as an apology,'' she snapped her fingers, and hotel service brought a gift basket ,,on the house…''

Johnny willingly took it, and with Patti nodded ,,Well, we found a way, how to chew over those long hours…''

,,Really ? Oh I'm glad to hear that. Once again, greatest apology, and if you anything needed, just call the reception, and I'll anything what you'll wish for. Good day for both of you,'' girl apologized again, with smile on her face, before she left.

The basket was full of cookies, brownies, and other goodies, some DVD, and even a bottle of red wine was there.

Patti nodded expertly ,,Well…maybe it was for the good. We've talked…we've amazing sex…we get a basket full of goodies, it couldn't be better.''

,,Oh yes it could. That DVD could be that elevator camera record,'' Johnny chuckled joking.

,,Oh that would be amazing too,'' Patti laughed, taking the DVD, and shaking with her head ,,N-mm…pity. It's just some DVD with something called Mortdecai, and there's blonde Johnny Depp on it.''

Johnny bulged his eyes ,,What ?'' taking the DVD from her, and really it was DVD with him.

,,Either she didn't know it was you back in the elevator, so it's coincidence OR, she r _ecognized_ you, and send to you ironically your DVD, anyway. We still have this evening, so we could watch it together, that's movie, I haven't seen with you yet,'' Patti giggled walking with Johnny back to their bedroom.

,,That's true. I actually don't watch movies, where I play, but with you I would do an exception, and I could swallow it. But I have other plans for tonight,'' he smiled, stroking her cheek.

Patti laughed slightly nodding ,,Oh dears, sure that elevator wasn't all. We'll still can have fun.''

,,Oh I meant _yet something_ ,'' Johnny smiled. ,,A surprise.''

,,Really ?'' Patti smiled, putting the basket on bed, and hugging him around his neck, just as he hugged her waist.

,,Really. I'm sure you will like it,'' he winked down at her, leaning down, and pressing soft, withal so hot kiss on her pulse point. ,,But-now-'' he muttered between his kisses up her neckline, before pushing her right beside the basket, and lying atop her, with her loud laugher.

She nodded, her hand sneaking past his belt, in his jeans and shorts, curling her fingers around him, he chuckled, when he reached her lips again in another sweet loving kiss.


	6. Cherry On Top Of The Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Alright sweet dolls. Long, long, looooong chapter, I even overcame myself with chapter of Man Soup -but I wanted to make it up to you, when I was busy on Christmas, as probably all of you, so now, even when it's late –Merry Christmas to all of you ! And lots of cheers and fun to New Year ! I love you all, also I'm celebrating my 18th birthday, and the whole year of writing fics ! Yayyy ! So who can drink already, take a glass for me, and enjoy it ! And I will see you I hope in next chapter in 2018 ;-) :33 SO enjoy the chapter and with lots and lots of love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses XOXOXO

Patti was finished with drying her hair after hot shower, that evening. In her terry bathrobe walking back in the bedroom, she smiled at Johnny who was lying on bed, his hands below his head, and wide smile spreading across his features, when he saw her coming.

Grinning back at him, she kneeled on bed, slowly crawling to him, fluently straddling his legs, until she sat on his abdomen, leaning down for a sweet kiss.

,,I was waiting for you to finish,'' he petted her back with his both hands gently.

,,Really ? Alright, so we shall watch that movie or ?'' she playfully trailed her fingers over his clean shirt.

,,That later. Now, it's time for that surprise, so…'' Johnny grinned way more, petting down her sides.

,,So ?'' biting her lip, she eagerly asked, watching him.

He gently lifted her sides, rolling her off him, with the very same smile, he stood up, walking to closet, and talking to Patti ,,Get dressed. We're going out for a dinner. I have booked table for two in-you know what, I won't tell you until we arrive there.''

,,WHAT ?!'' Patti yelped, widening her eyes. ,,It's like almost eight !''

Reaching for his festive white shirt, he took off his normal shirt, putting on the festive one, while talking ,,To be exact, it's half past seven, and I have booked that table on eight o'clock, so move that sexy bum over here, and dress in something…. _elegant_.'' Winking at her by the end of his sentence.

Pointing at him in part shock ,, _You_ -had gone mad. 'Cause –come on ! I do have all my nice dresses in Connecticut, and I'm taking them with me, when _I know_ , that 'this' or 'that' week I should have some public event. I don't have here anyt-''

,,-That's why I bought you this,'' he chuckled, opening the wardrobe-like the closet wasn't big enough by itself-and taking on the hanger nice burgundy robe, which looked long to Patti's calves.

It had golden glitters along the hem of the cleavage-which was actually not the smallest-half long, laced sleeves, and the lower skirt was sort of twirly on the first look.

Her lips parted in complete shock this time, as she was looking over the dress.

,,Is it that bad ?'' Johnny's brows quickly furrowed, as he looked at Patti, then at the dress, and then back at Patti.

,,I-It's beautiful !'' she stuttered, nodding.

Johnny watched her, as she was still gazing at him and the dress, still sitting on bed.

,,And will you try it at least ?'' he asked, now smiling cutely at her, as she was adorable surprised.

Her eyes blinked at him, she swiftly nodded ,,Oh, yes.'' Standing up and walking towards him, taking slowly the dress, like she was afraid, it will bite her.

Johnny slowly turned away, smiling foxily, and buttoning his festive white shirt. He didn't turned to Patti, as he wanted to see the final effect. He took off his jeans, nicely folding it into pile, and taking his black trousers on, buckling his belt, and slowly reaching for his black vest, and then black suit.

Taking few of his dearest necklaces and putting them around his neck, he smiled for himself as he adjusted his fringe, and slowly turned to Patti, as she already stood dressed, looking in the mirror, admiring herself.

,,Wau –that's…'' he watched, how she twitched, quickly turning to him. ,,Patti, you look…fabulous ! I didn't know, it will fit you _this much_ _!''_ he gently took her hands, looking over her with astonished smile of his, while she nearly blushed.

,,Well, seems you have a good taste in style. Or shall I say –in _my_ style ?'' she winked at him, smiling. ,,You look great too,'' Patti leaned closer, petting his chest through his shirt, his skull ring glistened on her left hand.

He chuckled, reaching behind him ,,It's not done yet.'' Splashing bit of his Dior cologne on his neck, and wrists, which were peeking from his suit and shirt.

Her lids fluttered, as she smelled that gracious cologne, sighing ,,The cruise. Ahh-memories. Dear, _dear memories._ ''

,,You want to remind few of them ?'' Johnny waved with his brows seductively, circling his hand around her waist, and drawing her closer to his chest, her palm still on his shirt, her eyes shut, until she giggled.

,,You said we've got booked table for eight, right ?'' smirking, pushing him gently, but teasingly off.

Chuckling, while he gripped gently her wrist, scooting her back ,,But we have enough of time to _this_.'' And he leaned down and kissed her passionately. His gorgeous tongue moving with hers in ways, she could lose herself again and again and again.

Gasping after their kiss, she dazedly swallowed down her arousal, breathing against his lips _,,Do-do you think, w-we could manage-one quickie in the elevator ?''_

,,You dirty minded… _naughty !''_ he pointed at her with his index finger, giggling. Turning himself, and leaning down to the lowest shelf, she couldn't resist his perfectly set, sexy ass, she spanked him with half stifled groan of hers, while he was coming back.

He gave her another teasingly seductive smile, when he handed her a box with pair of the same burgundy high-heels.

,,My size ! Wait, is that –Johnny ! That's Louis Vuitton !'' she gaped at the sparkling shoes in box he was still holding.

,,Yes, it is. Lily recommended me. Don't judge me, I wanted to impress you, and according to your expression, I think I'm succeeding so far,'' he said very proudly, looking down at her, how her eyes sparkled.

,,Are you telling me, you're squandering your money on me ?!'' she was gazing at him with open mouth.

,,Well I wouldn't say _squandering_ , that's awfully put. I'd say-'' he looked expertly at the high heels, before looking back at her ,,- _mollycoddling_ you, in the most exquisite ways.''

,,Agreed,'' she nodded distracted, taking shoes from its box, and quickly trying them. ,,Really-you're incredible.''

,,That's still not all,'' he nodded, she swiftly narrowing, when he turned away again, and took other box which was obviously smaller, but probably no-less valuable. He looked at her, how she was only few inches taller than usual, but still small in compare to him, he slowly leaned down and whispered ,,Turn around and please, close your eyes.''

Suspiciously watching him, she slowly closed her eyes, and turned in her heels, breathing out slightly impatiently. She felt his fingers on her skin, his hands hovering around her neck, and then that slightly cold touch of some metal on her neck, dipping lower between her upper exposed swells.

Opening her eyes, she looked at her cleavage finding golden necklace. It was a golden string with a tiny scarlet jewel in the shape of heart, which was so dipping in her cleavage.

,,You can't be serious. You're crazy. Nooo-I can't it's too much, Johnny,'' shaking with her head, while she turned to him, as he was still foxily smiling.

,,You have to, I insist. It's a gift,'' he nodded determined, taking her hands, when she wanted to reach behind her, and take it off.

,,I don't know, how shall I repay to you,'' she smiled cutely, looking up at him, her thumbs caressing his hands, which were still holding hers.

,,There _is_ a certain way,'' he chuckled, waving with his brows.

,,Alright. Wau, I feel pampered, really,'' sighing after looking at herself in the mirror in closet, while Johnny took on his black shoes, and nodded as he was done, just as she.

Circling her waist with his arms, he leaned to her neck and gently kissed her skin, she moaned in the back of her throat, her hand petting his forearm around her.

,,Time to go,'' he nodded, smiling at her reflection.

,,Yes. And Johnny,'' turning quickly to him, when he wanted to already walk out of closet, she smiled, tiptoeing on her new high heels, kissing him lovingly, before descending again. _,,Thank you so much, for everything…''_

,,I have to thank you…that I had the chance to meet you at all,'' leaning down he kissed her back with smile on his face. ,,Let's go, Sici. We'll be late.''

She took her black coat on and then walked with Johnny out from their apartment.

* * *

They made their way to the prepared car, where was Steve once again.

,,Hi doll,'' Patti cheered, when she sat in the car, right next to Johnny. Doors closed.

,,Hi Steve, as we're agreed,'' Johnny nodded at Steve, smiling at him in the little mirror.

,,Sure,'' driver nodded, and drove fluently away from hotel.

,,You are agreed ? So where are you taking me ?'' Patti giggled, when she leaned herself more comfortably in her seat.

,,Secret,'' Steve only uttered with smile, while driving.

She turned to Johnny, smirking ,,Why do you have to be so perfect, and secret, and astonishing me all the time ?''

Johnny only smiled, running his arm around her shoulders, to scoot her closer to his set chest ,,Because you deserve it, right Steve ?''

,,Sure Johnny,'' driver nodded, turning left, and going all along the street.

,,I thought about blindfolding you, but that would be perhaps too much,'' Johnny chuckled, stroking her shoulder.

,,Perhaps ?'' she smirked, looking up at him, before shaking with her head, and leaning into his chest again.

* * *

It took around twenty minutes, since there was traffic jam, after that long snowstorm, but when the car stopped Patti couldn't help herself, and peeked out the window.

,,Tony's Di Napoli ? Italian restaurant…hmm-you're overcoming yourself, bravo,'' Patti nodded expertly with wide smile on her face.

Johnny nodded ,,Well thank you, I've been trying.'' He smiled, thanking to Steve, before they get out of car, and went straightly, through the windy weather, since there was still slightly snowing, straightly into the restaurant.

They let the waiter to walk them to booked table for two, and before Patti sat, Johnny took off her coat as gentleman, and put it behind her on her chair, while sitting her down.

Then he sat opposite to her, with still the same smile, as waiter left them menu and walked to another table.

,,Now listen. Order whatever you're craving for, and absolutely don't be coy, clear ?'' Johnny announced right at the beginning, watching Patti slightly covering her face with opened menu list.

She grinned, waving with her brows, and uttering, so only he could hear ,,So, if I asked them to bring you to me on silver plate, covered only with rose petals, would that be okay ?''

He grinned back at her, before looking into his menu list ,,Only if those rose petals were eatable…''

Patti nodded with her expert expression, as Johnny got her with his answer, and start slowly reading in menu list. There were plenty of good meals, she had lust for many of them, but she didn't want to eat so much, especially when it was in few days Christmas, and she knew, she will eat enough at home, as usual.

,,Alright, I think I know,'' she nodded determined, putting down her list, and looking at deciding Johnny.

,,That's good,'' he nodded, still looking in menu, until he nodded ,,fine, me too.''

They didn't have to wait for long, until the waiter came, smiling ,,I wish you two good evening. Especially after that snowstorm. What shall I offer you tonight to drink ?''

Johnny tangled his fingers beneath the table ,,Cabernet Sauvignon Louis M., you can bring the bottle please.''

,,Yes Sir, and something delicious to eat ?'' waiter wrote a note in his block, continuing in asking.

,,Ladies first,'' Johnny looked at Patti with soft smile.

,,Baked Ziti Napolitano please,'' Patti smiled pleasantly at the waiter, leaning more into her chair.

,,That is _really_ delicious and fits to that Cabernet. And for you ?'' waiter turned to Johnnny.

,,Ravioli Di Napoli,'' Johnny nodded, as waiter smiled taking both menu lists.

,,Well done,'' he nodded before bending to their table, he took a lighter from his pocket, and lit the candle in the middle of their table, before leaving them all alone.

,,So pasta, hmm ?'' Patti folded her hands and supporting her chin with them, leaning against the table with her elbows.

Johnny chuckled, imitating her, and leaning against the table the same he smiled ,,Sure.''

She was grinning more and more as he kept watching her, until she couldn't deny, but ask ,,What are you looking at ?''

But instead of answer, they both narrowed, when the same waiter came with their Cabernet, and poured two glasses for them, leaving there the bottle, and with smile walked away again.

Johnny took his glass, just as Patti, he lifted it, and still watching her, he took a breath before he spoke ,,To answer your question, I'm looking at the most beautiful woman in New York City, and withal the person _I love_ …and I dedicate to her this toast,'' he clang with her glass, making her giggle. _,,To lovers…''_

 _,,To lovers,''_ Patti nodded, as they were alone enough, so they could afford to speak like this in public. Taking a sip of their Cabernet, Patti moaned at the sweet taste ,,Good-good choice.''

,,I know,'' Johnny noted, narrowing expertly, while putting down his glass. ,,Alright, so we have gifts. We're agreed with our families. We have now one last evening, before we might see each other few days later. That's a lot of work in only one weekend, don't you think ?'' Johnny laughed silently, leaning in his chair, and shifting it closer to the table.

,,You omit the plenty of _fun_ we had,'' Patti waved seductively with her brows, supporting herself against the table as before.

,,But that is _fun_ , not _work_ …you're changing concepts,'' he chuckled deep in his throat.

,,I am not, I'm just stating bone-hard medical fact,'' she giggled, leaning more into table, that her already-big cleavage grew slightly bigger.

,,You beastie,'' he grinned at her, his eyes twice twitched to her exposed upper swells.

She grinned way more, taking her glass and sipping again, before she started talking ,,So…I know you, _personally_ , for half year, _practically_ …and I still don't know much about your complete free time. Well tell me, what celebrity as you do, when you're not –shooting, taking care of baby, having tours with Hollywood Vampires, banging women, or joining Gay Cruises ?''

Johnny laughed at this point, putting his both forearms on table ,,Well…I'm having a horse farm, or at least I own it, but I'm visiting it, when I can. My hobby is guitar, that's quite simple. And I do paint.''

,,Oh I know, naked women,'' Patti nodded remembering the drawing Johnny made her on the cruise.

,,No, I'm painting elephants, but I have to admit, since I know you, my repertoire was enriched about one section, true,'' he nodded, drinking his own wine.

,,Mmm-you probably also forget to say, getting tattoos, right ?'' Patti smiled, circling the lip of her glass with her index finger teasingly.

,,Sure. Alright, let's play,'' Johnny smiled, leaning to the table, shifting to sit comfortable. ,,Twenty questions-no matter what kind of questions it shall be,'' he winked at her, watching her.

,,Fine, twenty you, twenty me ?'' she watched him nod, before she start thinking of first question.

Taking her wine and sipping again, she gazed for a moment into flame of the candle between them, until she looked up at him with foxy smile.

,,Well ?'' Johnny grinned.

,,What was your favorite role of aaaall time ?'' she crossed her hands on her chest, watching him.

He didn't changed his expression answering ,,That's easy. Captain Jack Sparrow, this mate is on the first place. Alright…how many boyfriends did you have before you god married ?''

Patti went serious, her eyes straying to ceiling as she started counting in her mind.

He eagerly watched her, until she get back to look in his eyes, answering ,,Five. Good, question, the same. How many women you had in bed before **me** , including Amber.'' She waved with her brows, watching him carefully.

,,Jesus, okay,'' he looked into empty space in front of him, thinking….

After two minutes, Patti couldn't help herself, and laughed throatily ,,That much ?''

,,Shh-shh-'' Johnny put a finger on his lips, his eyes closing. He nodded, opening his eyes, and looking at amused Patti ,,Okay…including Amber…nine.''

,,Nine ?!''

,,Shh !'' Johnny calmed her, when she squeaked aloud, she immediately put her hand on her mouth, looking around, if she caught up attention, but there was noise from the other side of restaurant, as they were behind a corner, really in near privacy.

,,Nine ?'' she repeated, whispering her question.

,,Yes. Don't judge me. Okay, emm-what's your favorite hobby after cruising ?'' Johnny smiled cutely at her, she nearly melted.

,,Do I really have to answer such obvious-''

,,-Oh right ! Fiiine,'' Johnny nodded. ,, _You vixen_ ,'' he slightly growled with seductive look of his.

,,Hmm-'' she grinned shrugging. ,,What didn't I cover. What's your favorite –em-TV show ? If you watch TV of course…'' she tipped her head to one side.

,,Talk shows or-?''

,,Whatever,'' Patti nodded, waiting for him to answer.

,,Ellen DeGeneres, and of normal sitcoms it's Two and a half Men,'' Johnny nodded, drinking wine again.

,,That's good, I either watch Crazy-Ex Girlfriend, or Sex And The City, _or_ Two and a half Men, but I watch it on computer, not in TV. I've got TV only for gossips,'' Patti laughed slightly, before letting him to ask.

,,What kind of music do you listen to the most ?''he slowly leaned in his chair, with such content smile.

,,Rock or Jazz. My two favs,'' she smirked to her glass, playing with her finger and the edge once again. ,,Why are you so perfect ?'' she looked deeply in his eyes.

,,I could ask the same question,'' he noted, when she nodded.

,,Alright, then, why you're playing so often so mad guys ? What's behind it ?'' licking her lips, she looked at him.

,,Well, they're interesting. And to be honest, who is normal in this world today anyway ? So why not amuse the world with mad guys ?'' Johnny partly shrugged, nodding.

,,True,'' Patti had to admit, what he said was somehow right.

,,You have no idea, how's the living with all of them in _here,''_ he pointed with his index finger on his temple, with light smirk.

,,That has to be quite mad,'' biting her lip she couldn't deny a soft giggle.

,,You're right. What was the biggest foolishness you've ever done ?'' he crossed now his hands on his chest. Watching how she pursed her lips.

,,My biggest foolishness is withal the best thing I've ever done, and that was, the first night of the cruise this summer. I think I don't have to elaborate it-''

,,-No you don't,'' he shook with his head, agreeing with sly smile.

,,What was _yours_ biggest foolishness you've ever done ?'' Patti giggled, knowing the answer already.

,,Getting married, and getting this tattoo,'' he tapped with his palm on his right inner arm, where was now-tattoo of the keyhole and the ship.

,,Agreed. Another question. What was the biggest joy in your life ?''

Johnny smiled for himself ,,When Lily-Rose was born. Then Jack. And now Emma. It really got me, when she looked at me, and I saw those chocolate orbs, I immediately remembered your eyes…''

,,That's sweet,'' Patti smiled at him, touched, her palm reaching to him, he stretched his hand to her to meet her. Their fingers tangled together, and they both smiled at each other happily.

,,What was _yours_ biggest joy in your life ?'' Johnny caressed her palm with his thumb.

,,I think, I won't disappoint you, when I say marrying my husband and giving birth to Josh,'' Patti closed her eyes with smile.

,,Good. Now, let us stray from family again, slightly. If you could pick any role, what-or who would you like to play ? In theatre, in TV show, in movie ? Wherever,'' Johnny, still caressing her palm, took his glass with his other hand and sipped, twitching his eyes to her glass, to make her drink too.

After they put their glasses back, Patti swallowed, licking sweet wine from her lips, and bit her lip ,,A princess, but it's little too late for me, so at least some queen or something like that. I've always loved historical, or fictional world, so..''

,,That's interesting, honestly. And queen sounds really good,'' Johnny nodded expertly.

,,With which actor you wish to play yet in your future career ?'' Patti put her question, looking in Johnny's chocolate orbs.

,,You,'' he made her giggle ,,and except you, probably with Robert.''

,,Robert ?'' she gave him inquiring look.

Johnny chuckled, shaking with his head, before uttering ,,My sexy friend Robert Downey junior.''

,,Ohhh-that Robert, oh-yes-sure that would be quite _hot_ movie, I tell you !'' she laughed throatily, before drinking the rest of her wine in her glass, giving it to Johnny, to fill it.

Breaking their hands contact, he took the bottle of Cabernet, and filled her and even his glass, putting the bottle aside again, and reaching for her hand, since it was very nice and pleasurable to caressed each other in such light contact, for both.

,,What do you expect from life yet ?'' Johnny gave her the glass while asking.

,,Fun…fun, and rest,'' Patti breathed dramatically, nearly exhaustingly. ,,And traveling !'' she cheered again, taking another sip of her wine. Then she looked seriously at him, and with smile slowly adding ,,But mainly due to you, I expect, I will yet feel something…which is bravely fulfilling.''

,,You have no idea, how glad I am to hear that,'' he said, proud on his feelings to her at the moment, smiling back at her. ,,Alright, what's your favorite drink ?'' Johnny asked now, distracting slowly from the serious topic again.

,,Coffee. Really, better than alcohol,'' she nodded determined. ,,What's your favorite food ?'' she brushed with her fingers over his palm gently.

,,Meat…Amber tried to make from me vegetarian…and she nearly did, but meat is meat,'' he uttered, watching Patti, how she slowly burst in laugh.

,,You can't be serious. Honestly I really _can't_ imagine man a vegetarian…'' Patti laughed silently.

,,Well, I still eat meat okay. I love meat, and I won't ever come back to only vegetables,'' he waved with his free hand in front of him, slightly making the flame of candle flutter.

,,Good then. Now, if you read books, which genre you prefer the most ?'' Patti asked, to distract herself from Amber.

,,Thriller, or –don't laugh again please-romantic books. They're far better than anything else,'' Johnny gritted his teeth, awaiting another wave of laugher, but there was none.

He opened his eyes to find Patti, smiling at him ,,That's wonderful.''

,,Thanks. What's your favorite genre in _movies_?'' he waved with his brows, asking.

,,Easy. Comedy, or something romantic,'' she grinned, biting her lip. ,,Fine, we made it over the first ten questions, and now we shall skip to those naughtier ones,'' she waved with her brows wildly at him, when he nodded.

,,Oh right, I thought you'll never ask, finally,'' he shifted himself closer to her, that his face was now nearly right above the candle, but he was still too careful. Their hands still caressing each other, their fingers tangled.

,,Kinkiest thing you ever tried in bed ?'' Patti said right away.

He looked into empty space in front of him again, thinking long.

Shaking with his head, and letting out some sort of hiss, he squinted, before looking normal again. His eyes finding hers, as she watched him giggling. His lips parted as he stumbled, before his eyes closed, and he nodded ,,I think, the most kinkiest thing I've ever tried in bed was…when I ended up, tied to bed, and the girl used on me ehm-vibrator.''

Patti's eyes widened, and he quickly stopped her, when she wanted to say something.

,,Not _inner use_ of vibrator…to be exact,'' he nodded to assure her.

,,I thought for a moment, you are for anything. I am not for-'' she looked around, and lowering her voice way more ,,-anal sex since I tried I think two or three times on college, and no thanks, I will never be for that.''

Johnny nodded understanding, he spoke also in whispers ,,But that's cool, you at least tried, and you know, what is good for you and for your body, that's absolutely alright. I have to admit, when I was tied to that bed, and she pulled out that _toy_ I get slightly scared, but surprisingly, she only teased my shaft, and that was _something !_ '' He admitted, as his eyes widened again, before he looked back in her eyes, smiling at her ,,What ?''

,,Now I know, what I will _absolutely_ try, because I have to see you,'' she took her glass, lifting at silent toast for such idea, and taking a sip.

Squinting at her again, he chuckled ,,Fine, now me. I know your friend is Mandy Patinkin, and please don't hate me for asking, but I have to. I know, you've worked together, and I've seen you already on many photos, on different events, and you look so cute and also happy together…was he one of those five boyfriends before Matt, or just –did you… _fucked up_ with him ?'' he said his question cutely just as Patti back in the elevator, earlier that day.

She pursed her lips, taking another sip of her Cabernet, smiling at him foxily ,,So the aim still works ?''

,,Which aim ?!'' Johnny not understanding, bulged his eyes at her.

She strayed her eyes to the candle, her thumb stroking over the back of his palm ,,Well, we are long life friends. True friends, with no sexual relationship. And yes we love each other, but it's sort of love, you have only to a real best friend. And back in 1982, right after Evita, everyone start …how's the current word for it ? _Shipping_? They start _shipping_ us together, even when we were-and still are-only friends,'' Patti graciously explained. A wide grin spread on her face, as she was still looking in the pleasant flame ,,True we couldn't help it, so we started making fun of it, and those kisses –it's like theatre…something's real, something's not. But mainly we'd done it for fun, and to let everybody think, we _had something_ together. Silly fun isn't it ?''

Johnny shook with his head ,,No, no absolutely not ! That's nice, you have such relationship, really. And it's naughty sort of fun, to let them think this, but yeah, when you're fond of it-''

,,-Oh-hou-yes we are !'' Patti nodded laughing, as she remembered on one article on some page, where they even thought, Josh was her and Mandy's child.

,,So just friends, no sex,'' Johnny only assured himself, as Patti was still looking else but on him.

Forcing her to look in his eyes she smiled widely ,,Exactly.''

,,Matt knows, you are only friends, and that was just your humor ?'' his fingers gently squeezed hers, while his thumb rubbed over hers.

,,If Matt knows ? Jesus Matt practically participated on few things, to let it look like that. I would never think my husband would so perfectly fit with humor with my best friend, and look at them, they don't even need me, when they're together, and I'm around. One time I was jealous, my husband was having with my son stags-parties with my best friend, when I ended up home, only with dogs,'' Patti slightly huffed for herself, remembering.

,,Wau…that's something…well, from now on if something like that happened, you don't have to be alone with dogs,'' Johnny winked at her smilingly.

Pursing her lips once again, she smirked ,,If you will arrive from L.A. then probably-oh and if you won't join them too !''

,,Next question !'' Johnny shook with his head, laughing, forcing Patti to change the topic one more time.

,,Oookay. Which one of those nine girls, you'd been with, was the best in bed ?'' she supported her chin with her free hand, watching him thoroughly, to not miss single expression of his.

Johnny narrowed, still holding her hand, he smiled ,,If I may adjust your question slightly, and answer, then it was the _eighth_ and the _tenth_ of all women I've been with.''

,,Oh-thanks-'' Patti put her free palm on her chest.

,,I mean it,'' Johnny said with very serious face now.

,,And the eighth is probably Vanessa ?'' Patti asked really carefully, like if she said something bad.

Nodding his approval, Johnny smiled softly ,,Why do you think, I have two children with her ?''

,,You devil,'' she smirked, shaking with her head. ,,In that case Amber had to be something too-'' she squeezed his hand in hers, giggling slyly.

,,But you're far better than her. If I shall compare you two-even when I never wanted to, you're ten millions times better than her, fairly,'' he gave her nod, while watching her reaction, since she nearly blushed.

Put she very quickly get rid of that blush, sighing in relief ,,Thank God, I'm after menopause, then.''

He opened his mouth in disbelief of her zinger, he breathed ,,Wait, when we're alone, I will repay this to you, I swear. Making fun of me, this sort of way !''

,,I can't wait,'' she only uttered cutely, before biting flirtingly her lip.

,,Good-with that can be connected my next question. I know you already said that to me, but it was long ago, and I forgot a little bit. What can you take ? Like what are you for ?'' he sniffed, looking how she bit her lip again.

After few seconds of hesitating she utter ,,Fine.'' Nodding briefly, with low voice ,,Except anal…I'd love to try _anything_ you have in store for me in your mind. _Whatever_ it shall be. Even, if you would want to watch porn with me, or whatever. I'm opened for anything-if it won't hurt too much.''

,,Oh I don't want to hurt you. If it's not combined with loads of pleasure of course,'' he uttered quietly.

,,Exactly, so, I'm for anything then,'' she nodded determined, spotting him reaching for his glass, she took hers and both drinking briefly, before she went to another question. ,,Okay since you asked like this, I assume, you'll let me do the same to you. And now tell me, absolutely honestly…what arouse you _the most_ ?''

,,The most ?'' he asked, she gave him slight nod. He thought ,,I'd love to say you, but there is one thing, that can arouse me really anywhere, anytime.''

,,And that is ?'' Patti eagerly shifted to the edge of her chair, to be even closer, now also dangerously close to the candle.

,,Lace, any type of lace,'' he admitted slowly, looking up at her, when her lips fluently parted.

,,So that's why you were such eager and wild on the cruise, when I showed you that my bodice !'' she whispered harshly her realization.

,,Yes. I could wait, till that my surprise back then, if it wasn't lace. When it's lace I somehow lose control, and what more, when you wear it, motherfuckin'-Jesus, you look. So. Hot. In it, I-I couldn't help myself, I-''

,,-I understand,'' she grinned, she literally shinned with happiness of such finding.

,,I don't know why, but I always liked it,'' Johnny sighed.

,,No-don't be sad, come on. It's wonderful. I love it, it's nothing to be ashamed of. It's nice, cute and kinky,'' she tried to sooth him, when he looked awkwardly away, she forced him to look back at her, licking her lips flirtingly again, to comfort him, she really liked such thing about him.

,,Okay. Well, now you know my weakness, so I hope you will properly use it,'' he winked at her, and it was him once again. ,,And now, what did you found so attractive about me, that you let me the very first night of the cruise to carry you to that bed ?''

Now he was seriously curious of her answer, because this question was buzzing in his mind ever since it all happened. Carefully watching her grin, as she took a breath and answered slowly.

,,Your tender lips. They looked soft on the first look, and when there was that incredible silence, _I couldn't help myself_ and look at them, until I-probably-hypnotized you to use them, and kiss me,'' Patti partly shrugged, but smiling as every word was honest.

This made Johnny melt. ,,You really did, Oh-God, this is tease. I wish I could kiss you right here right now,'' he whispered desperately, that Patti almost didn't hear.

They were so close, and also out of sight, they probably could. In that second, only one thought flashed both their minds.

Shall they risk it ?

They've been risking today already in that elevator, but that time they were sure, there was **no** camera. Now they were in public.

But the need, and the desire to kiss was stronger.

They both leaned closer, and when their lips were only two inches of each other, they both felt the same burning on their neck. That painful, hot sting, as they both forgot about the candle. Hissing they drew away at the same moment, looking down at the candle.

Patti bit her lip, as she still wanted to kiss him, just as same as Johnny wanted, but she sighed ,,That's probably sign, we should be still more careful.''

,,You're right,'' Johnny nodded ,closing his eyes and getting a slow grip.

,,Fine, distraction, where is your most favorite unusual place to have sex ?'' she smirked, tapping at his palm to distract both from such sweet moment, or they would really jump at each other.

,,Unusual ?'' Johnny thought. ,,Probably car.''

Patti laughed ,,Car ? Not _trunk of car_ ?''

Johnny chuckled, crossing his hands on his chest ,,That's not funny.''

,,Judging by your grin, it is funny. Well, we should then absolutely try,'' she winked at him sweetly, taking her glass and drinking again.

It was first half of her second glass, though it started getting in her head, and that relishing feeling of slight delirium just started building up inside her.

,,Ohh-yes we should,'' Johnny approved, watching her. ,,Then tell me, where is _your_ unusual place, where you _wish_ to have sex, but you have never had it there yet ?''

,,Ouu,'' Patti chuckled loud, before pursing her lips, deciding. This was really good question ,she had to think about it first. Only after quite long lasting silence, she took a breath, and Johnny went stiffened with anticipation. ,,I think,'' she started slowly ,,I wish to make love in our woodshed. In the summer.''

,,That's quite wild wish, but sounds tasty,'' Johnny nodded expertly. ,,And –fine another question- shall it be with Matt or with me ?'' he waved with his brows.

,,Both…separately,'' she added, when he chuckled. ,,But I haven't forgot on the propose you made back then about three of us, and I still think it would be hot,'' admitting she watched Johnny drinking form his wine.

,,Good, good, reaaally good,'' he smiled for himself at her words.

,,Since you asked before, now it's my turn for such question. What do you find on _me_ the most attractive ?'' Patti leaned in her chair with soft smirk, crossing her hands on her breasts, waiting for answer.

But he only smiled and simply said ,,Eyes…you have such beautiful eyes.''

,,Owwww,'' she moaned, touched emotionally, her palm on her chest, her fingers brushed over her necklace, she start softly playing with it.

Suddenly a waiter interrupted them, as he brought them their dinner, they haven't even noticed how long they'd been waiting, since the time was flying with their game.

They both thanked to waiter, who walked away again. Patti smelled the delicious food, and before they may start eating, she uttered ,,Don't forget we both still have five more questions.''

He watched how she pointed at him with her fork, he chuckled ,,Sure, now bon appétit !''

,,Bon appétit !'' she agreed, already taking nice piece of her pasta to her mouth.

* * *

After one delicious food.

,,So you say, that scene where you as Jack were doing that funny thing with jar of dirt –wasn't planned ?'' Patti watched Johnny, helping non-verbally explain what she was saying with her index finger.

Johnny nodded, sipping from his glass, making it empty ,,You can even see during that scene, how Orlando looked in the camera, and only then at me. Their face expression are real at that moment.''

,,I believe, that they were shocked. Or at least confused,'' Patti giggled for herself. ,,Look, one is never bored with you, huh ?'' she grinned, as her cheeks were getting slightly scarlet shade, when she also finished her glass.

Johnny took the bottle, wanting to fill Patti's glass, but-

,,-Ohhh, seems like we're at the bottom,'' he chuckled, putting empty bottle back.

Patti looked cutely in her empty glass, lifting her eyes back to Johnny ,,Shall we drink some more ?''

Biting his lip, he waved with his brows ,,Shall we ? You wanna get drunk ?''

She eagerly nodded ,,Yes. Tonight I want to get drunk, and I don't care, of tomorrow. Come on, it's the last night together, before you go home, and then I'll see you only five days later !''

,,What a tragedy !'' Johnny moaned with chuckle, watching how Patti already was slightly drunk, but still behaving absolutely normal. Maybe only cuter.

,,And _I can_ afford it, since tomorrow I have only one performance in the evening,'' she added, clicking with her nail against her glass, indicating she wants more.

,,Fine, if you're really sure. Another bottle then ?'' Johnny slowly lifting his hand to catch waiter's attention.

,,Yeees,'' Patti moaned, watching him.

Waiter noticed, and walked towards them, taking empty bottle. Johnny ordered another, and waiter with pleasant smile willingly brought one more bottle of the same Cabernet.

Johnny nicely pouring Patti's glass as she was humbly waiting, for him, to do the same with his glass. He took a sip, just as she, before he carefully noted ,,Well, we still have those five question, are you sure you want to ask now ?''

,,Sure !'' she quickly nodded.

,,Alright, do you want to start ?'' he asked politely now, watching her drink again.

,,Drink !'' she encouraged him, watching, how he carefully took another sip from his glass, and only then she started. Her grin get wider with her following words ,,And now tell me, absolutely honestly…if we didn't got drunk back then…would you sleep with me anyway ?''

,,Shall I count it as your sixteenth question ?'' Johnny chuckled.

,,Yes-and don't digress, answer,'' she nodded, looking at him with the same grin.

,,Fine. If we-''

,,-Skip-answer,'' she clapped her hands.

,,Patti I don't know. I mean, sure you attracted me a lot, so I think I would feel the same, but I'm not sure if I would try it, if I weren't drunk…maybe yes…maybe- _politely_ -no,'' he was looking at her, literally scared of any type of answer, because he didn't want to upset her anyhow.

But she only grinned way wilder ,,What alcohol can do with one's mind, right ?''

,,Yeah,'' Johnny breathed, still tensed.

Suddenly he felt her toe underneath their table, stroking up his ankle, and higher. He didn't know she slipped off her Louis Vuitton's high heels, but he certainly _felt_ it.

,,But, I must admit, that if I wasn't drunk back then, I probably wouldn't let you to…that's true,'' Patti nodded smilingly, her toe slipping around his ankle and up, beneath his pant-leg to pet his calf.

Only after such sentence Johnny eased in relief. And as she kept on stroking him, he even gave in.

,,What are you doing ?'' he chuckled, leaning more into his chair.

,,That's your next question ?'' Patti asked sarcastically with the same grin, still petting his calf.

Johnny grinned, shaking with his head ,,No, but it's my turn to ask. What is the first thing that comes to your mind, when I say… _multiple orgasm_ ?''

,,Uhhh-'' Patti nodded, drinking from her glass, before she answered ,,-Sounds like a _lot of fun_.''

Johnny nodded expertly, drinking his own wine, before uttering ,,That's exactly, what awaits you tonight.''

,,Why ? I mean how ? I mean…well you know,'' she shook with her head, looking at him obviously excited, that even her foot stopped caressing him for a while.

,,I just want to try something,'' he nodded, to not ruin the surprise, and the atmosphere.

,,Always, when you say this, really good things are happening,'' Patti winked at him lustfully, her toe stroking up, lifting his pant-leg and sliding teasingly under his knee.

,,I know,'' Johnny smiled, shifting in chair, that Patti had to move her toe back lower, as Johnny moved back closer to the table. ,,Your turn,'' he breathed with seductive look.

She trembled all over, when he spoke with this tone. She never showed it to him, but as she was getting drunk now, she was also more relaxed, and not controlling several things, as this one.

He noticed her expression, it made him smile in his mind, while he was listening to her.

,,I'm not gonna ask, what you have in store for me, 'cause it's gonna be like cherry on top of this weekend, _however_ I want to know, what would you do to me _, right now_ , if we were all alone in here. Like completely. _Alone_. That's my question,'' she nodded determined, longing to hear him, to imagine things, what he shall say, and luckily, she was right in her thoughts.

He grinned, and started very slowly, playing with the lip of his glass, just like Patti was doing most o the evening ,,I would-'' he had a low voice, and back that seductive voice, which made Patti's body shiver again just as it started ,,-take you in my arms, and sit you on this table. Then I would roll up your dress, while pushing you down on your back-'' he watched how her eyes closed slowly, for better imagination ,,-and kissing all over your revealed skin of your stomach, and thighs. Caressing your _hot_ skin, letting you shiver and writhe on the table, before spreading your beautiful thighs for me….'' He slowly, while talking, get his right foot out off his shoe, since Patti's foot rested on her slipper. Her eyes shut, she couldn't see, he slightly checked underneath the table, and saw, how her thighs fell open slightly. Slowly lifting his leg, looking carefully around, if they were still out of sight, as they were ,,…and then-'' he breathed, and Patti gasped aloud, twitching, her eyes flashed open, and her hand grappled the edge of their table, Johnny was surprised, she didn't spilled her glass of wine, since she dangerously ran her hand right next to it, when the ball of his foot touched her through her wet panties, below her dress.

He rubbed her briefly, she panting inaudibly with parted lips, before he eased his leg down again, and back in his shoe.

Patti looked around now too, breathed out in relief, she swallowed thickly, closing harshly her thighs together. She had what she wanted. Reaching for her glass she took a big gulp this time, putting glass back where it was, clearing her throat.

,,Was that right kind of answer ?'' Johnny asked, looking at her almost innocently, like some little boy.

,,Sufficiently rousing,'' she nodded, putting palm on her chest, to calm her blood in her veins.

,,That means, _yes_?'' Johnny couldn't keep himself from chuckling.

,,Shit, I'd love a cigarette,'' she swore under her breath, crushing with her back against the chair. She was now really good turned on.

,,Well, we could ask for an ashtray,'' Johnny nodded, tapping twice at his suit lapel.

,,You have ?'' she smiled, waving with her brows.

Johnny, not answering, waited till he saw waiter, and waved at him.

,,Yes Sir ?''

Johnny smiled ,,Is allowed to smoke in here ?''

,,Yes, in smoking lounge. There is no one at the moment, so there if you don't mind privacy ?''

,,Oh-absolutely not,'' Patti grinned at waiter. And in few moments, she took her glass, just as Johnny. Taking also her coat, and following waiter, who carried their bottle of wine.

He sat them by very alike table, lit the candle for them, left the bottle on the table, while Patti put her coat back on chair, sitting in it, drinking from her glass before putting it on table. Watching how Johnny sat as well, and put drank his glass, filling it, as Patti's.

He could also feel, how it was getting in his head.

Patti looked around, and really in the dim light, she couldn't see a person. Gladly looking back at Johnny, who already took his pack of cigarettes, offering her from the pack, she took one.

Taking one as well, Johnny pulled out lighter, and leaning to eagerly waiting Patti, with wild grin. He lit her cigarette, she inhaled and blew the smoke beside her.

Biting her lip, she couldn't deny how he was leaned closer, she pushed the candle aside almost impatiently, leaning those few inches to him, and kissing him hard on his soft lips.

Johnny smiled to their kiss, putting down the lighter, and with his now free hand, he circled Patti's neck and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss passionately.

She whimpered to his mouth, when his tongue moved in time with hers, a strong impulse went through her body.

When Johnny broke the kiss, she drew slowly back, taking another drag of her cigarette.

,,That was really sufficient,'' Johnny nodded, lighting his own cigarette, scooting ashtray to the middle of their table.

,,Not really ! At least not for me. If I could, I would jump at you right this instant,'' Patti moaned, tipping the cigarette to set ashtray.

,,What prevents you ?'' he looked around, as they were alone.

She bit her lip, as he was right, she stood up, seriously taking those few steps around the table, and sitting right to his lap. Cupping his cheeks, withal still holding carefully the cigarette, to not burn herself or him, and crushing her lips on his again.

Once more he smiled to their kiss, tipping his own cigarette to ashtray, while his other hand moved around her waist to caress her.

When she broke the kiss to gasp for air, Johnny quickly said, before she might kiss him again ,,What _alcohol_ can do with one's mind….right ?''

She nodded hurriedly ,,Yes,'' before crushing into another passionate kiss.

,,Didn't you want to smoke ?'' he muttered softly to her lips, while she nodded, kissing him still.

,,First things first,'' she mumbled back, before her tongue caressed his.

Only when she was satisfied, she broke the kiss and took another drag from her cigarette. ,,That was sufficient,'' she sighed dreamily after blowing out the smoke.

,,Alright, shall we finish the bottle, the cigarette, the questioning and go, you're sitting on Santa's lap _too long_ ,'' Johnny chuckled, when she leaned to his neck, and pressed there soft teasing kiss.

,,Mmm-fine,'' she giggled to his skin, putting leg over leg, still sitting on his lap, and encouraging ,,Ask.''

,,You naughty girl, okay. Oh-there,'' he moaned, when she nibbled below his earlobe, giggling to his skin again.

,,Here ?'' she licked with the tip of her tongue over the spot.

,,Ahh-you don't know, when to stop, huh ?'' he laughed, when she nibbled the spot once more.

,,N-mm,'' refusing, she bit to his skin, making him gasp.

,,Now truly. When was the time, you had gone _really wild_ in bed-with Matt ?'' he asked, to distract her, she narrowed, looking at him seriously. ,,I mean, that much wild, it was worth to remember it.''

,,Well I think I will disappoint you with my answer, but it was our wedding night,'' she nodded, catching ash into ashtray.

,,Really ?'' he smiled at her.

,,Yes, Matty gone really fervent, it surprised me…since then…something alike happened probably twice. When I told him, I'm expecting Josh. And, when we were celebrating Josh's leaving for college,'' she explained, grinning at her memories.

,,Wau !'' Johnny nodded in amazement.

,,Yeah, that's exactly what I was screaming, 'wau'-''

,,-Alright, I think I know enough. Your turn, ask,'' he chuckled, smoking, watching her.

,,Umm-'' she thought for a moment, looking away, before turning her head back to him ,,-Fine, what's your favorite position ?''

,,Sexual ?''

,,Which other position I could have on mind ? Sure sexual,'' she pushed a little at his shoulder laughingly.

Johnny bit his lip, taking a breath, and sighing, finishing his cigarette, and fizzling the butt into ashtray, he nodded ,,I guess The Cross.''

,,You guess ?'' she laughed inquiringly, then shaking with her head ,,What's _The Cross_?''

,,Curiosity killed the cat. Just wait,'' he answered briskly, while she fizzled her cigarette in ashtray as well.

Squinting at him suspiciously, she nodded ,,Fine.''

,,Now. Oh-yes I wanted to know this one since I found out-okay. How long do you have Mr. Bunny ?'' he crossed his hands on his chest, when she pressed her back to wall, which was right next to their table, while still sitting in Johnny's lap.

She laughed loudly, nodding ,,Good question. Ummm,'' she looked up to the ceiling, and start counting on her fingers. ,,Four or five years. Of course not counting the batteries, just the toy itself,'' she nodded, reaching over the table for her glass, to drink.

,,And, another question, was there some _forerunner_ before Mr. Bunny ?'' Johnny petted up her thigh, waiting for answer.

Patti nodded eagerly after putting her glass back ,,And not one. And if you're curious how many, I can say…two more-probably with the same _vitality_.''

,,Oh-kay, what a foundation. You're probably playing often-''

,,Not at all. Just when my boys aren't at home, you know,'' she nodded, before clapping with her hands. ,,Now me. Have you ever tried some sexual toy ? Since we're talking about it…''

He laughed, burying his face to her cleavage for a while, before lifting his head ,,What a question. Actually, except that example I told you, with that vibrator, I haven't. But I tried already-'' he raised his fist, and with each finger lifted he talked ,,-cuffing to bed, blindfold as well, aaand tiny whip. Not talking about lubricant, of course.''

,,Wau-wau-wau, and do you own this stuff, or-''

,,That's your next question ?'' he asked, repaying to her, her previous sarcastic note.

,,Yes. And I want answer !'' she wrapped her hands around his shoulders, to be closer to his face.

,,Yes, I actually own this stuff-maybe it wasn't bought by me, but after break ups, and so and so on, this is what I own. In L.A. And if you're gonna visit me, and will be a good girl…or bad girl, you can pick-'' he smirked lightly ,,-we can try stuff.''

,,I cannot wait,'' she smiled.

,,Alright, my last question is,'' he reached for his glass, finishing it, and putting it back on table. ,,How much drunk are you, because I would not want you to come home with me, and fall headfirst to bed.''

,,I think,'' she smiled cutely at him ,,I think, I'm drunk enough, to let you do with me whatever you want, but not too drunk to let you think, you used me.''

Johnny looked into her eyes seriously, before nodding ,,Okay, that's good.''

,,Fine. Shall I have my last question too ?'' she winked, and as he nodded, she ran her fingers through his hair, and leaned to him, his lips already parted for a kiss, but she stopped only few inches from his mouth and whispered avidly to his lips _,,Will you take me right here, or do I have to wait till we get home ?''_

,,Time to go !'' Johnny quickly nodded with strangled voice, forcing her on her feet, when she hurriedly grabbed at his arm to prevent stumbling somewhere-unwanted.

He as a gentleman took her coat, and put it on her, while blowing the candle. Patti finished her glass of wine, and as they had paid for the bottle, and already for the dinner, they only took Cabernet with them, and slowly left the restaurant, saying goodbye to waiter, and scooting to doors.

* * *

Patti stood beside him on the sidewalk, while Johnny was texting to Steve, to pick them up as they were greed about, even though it was inching to eleven o'clock.

,,How long ?'' Patti asked, turning to Johnny, slightly stumbling, he quickly grabbed her arm, but gently to not hurt her, withal firmly to not let her fall.

,,Five minutes. Are you sure you can walk ? Shouldn't I carry you in my arms ?'' he smirked joking, looking at her, how she clutched to his chest.

,,You hero !'' she giggled, holding on his shirt and suit. ,,Maybe it would be better, though…I'm good. I'm more than good,'' she nodded determined.

And really in five minutes there was black car, and Steve in it, waving at them. Johnny helped Patti to get in, sitting right beside her, with the bottle.

,,How was the evening ?'' Steve asked smilingly.

,,Fantastic,'' Patti commented quickly, as Johnny agreed smiling.

When the car moved, Patti slowly looked at Johnny, who was sitting comfortably on his seat, holding the bottle. She realized how comfortably she was sitting in his lap, and without single word, and without caring where she is, she scooted to him.

,,Give away that bottle for a moment,'' she smiled, taking it from him, and putting it on the floor, while sitting to his lap, looking at his half shocked expression.

,,Patti ?'' he managed to ask, before she silenced him with fevered kiss.

Steve spotted them in mirror, smiling briefly for himself, as he paid attention back to driving.

After all he knew about them, otherwise he wouldn't be agreed with Johnny, and Matt as well. So this wasn't new for him somehow, and still he yet haven't seen them kissing, he had to smile for himself.

,,Patti, wait till we're in hotel,'' Johnny smiled at her, when she was scooting her lips back to his spot.

,,Till hotel it's twenty minutes, come on,'' she kissed the spot several times, making him exhale slowly. ,,Come on, you don't like it anymore ?'' she licked over the little spot, nibbling it teasingly, but he held firmly his reactions. ,,Mmm-somebody became a hard nut to crack, huh ?''

,,You will regret your behavior in front of Steve right here, right ?'' Johnny looked at Steve in mirror, who didn't twitch his eyes from road.

,,No, I've seen the same with Matt, it's okay,'' driver nodded, waving slightly with his hand.

,,See, it's fine, oh-bunny,'' she moaned to his neck, her hand making its way under his shirt, where was revealed skin of his chest.

,,Our talk really excited you,'' Johnny noted laughingly, when Patti moved with her kisses to other side of his neck.

She leaned to his ear, and whispered breathlessly, so only Johnny heard her _,,I'm so horny, just for you. And if there wasn't Steve, I would rape you right here, right now.''_

After this sentence Johnny couldn't help himself, and his length start growing hard. It was unbearably hot, he didn't know, if he wanted to pleasure more her, or himself.

Despite his desires he leaned to her ear, and whispered the same _,,Well unfortunately, you will have to wait, those fifteen minutes.''_

She moaned to his ear in response, gripping his lapel, before leaving it, and with another kiss below his other earlobe, she trailed her hand down, and around her left thigh, finding his lap, and his hardness in his loosen pants.

,,Goodness,'' he gulped, holding her hand quickly to not let her go any further. He was aroused enough now, what about few moments later, if she-

-Slipped her hand lower, cupping him, and his testes, making him choke slightly.

Okay, that was it.

He bend down, reaching for the bottle ,,If you need to hold on something, then hold _this_.'' And he gave the bottle of Cabernet right into Patti's both hands. Now she was busy with gripping at the bottle, and as she was drunk, she only fell on his chest, letting Johnny to hold her, to not fall, while Steve was driving steadily.

* * *

In real fifteen minutes, they arrived to their hotel, thanking to Steve and walking carefully towards Plaza. Entering the hall, Johnny tried to not look, drunk as he was, just as Patti was trying, rather not talking anymore, just holding gently at Johnny's chest, while he took key from receptionist and walked with Patti to elevator.

When the doors of elevator closed, she turned to him, still gripping the bottle in one hand, but she had to kiss him. Circling his neck with her arm, nearly falling, she giggled, when Johnny by her force pressed her with her back to one wall of elevator, leaning down due her push, and crushing his lips on hers.

,,You vixen,'' he chuckled to her parted lips, his breath so hot, she had to whimper in response. That made him even harder, and without any regrets or hesitations, he repaid her the kiss with the same force and dose of passion he could put in it.

Elevator stopped, and above opening doors was in red numbers 20-indicating 20th floor.

,,Come,'' Johnny breathed against her lips, and Patti eagerly nodded, gripping tightly the bottle in fear, she might drop it. And following him obediently out of elevator, and to their apartment.

Only when Johnny locked their door from inside, she threw her arms around his waist, even while holding the bottle still, and hugged him desperately. To her surprise he took the bottle from her, turning to her, while she was still hugging him, he smiled.

,,Now you can,'' he nodded, slowly scooting with her towards small living room, forcing her backwards, while she trailed her hands upon his torso up and down.

He carefully walked with her to the small couch, putting bottle of Cabernet on the small table, and pushing it carefully, slightly away from the couch, before Patti grabbed his lapels, turned him around, and pushed him roughly down on the couch.

He huffed, when she half-sat on him. Leaning to him she kissed him hard, while lubberly pushing down each her sleeve of her black coat, before she roughly threw it away, her hands descending on his slightly opened white shirt. She broke the kiss just to gasp for air, before crushing into another one.

Meanwhile his hands descended on her hips, to pet her, she whimpered to his mouth, her fingertips deftly-on the fact she was drunk-unbuttoned his front, including his black vest and suit, tugging it open for her hungry touch.

Trailing her hands down his bare torso, she whimpered again at the feel of his hot skin. Bobbing her head down, and pressing the very first open-mouthed kiss on his tattoo with boat and 'Sici'.

,,I want you so much, bunny,'' she muttered to his skin, teasing with her tongue her way down, deftly avoiding his necklaces. He growled in response, when she kiss after kiss moved lower, from his chest, her lips ghosting across his abdominal muscles, caressing tattoo with peaches, before completely scooting down, and to her knees, between his open thighs, she kissed the bulge on his loosen black trousers.

,,God, I want you too, love,'' Johnny immediately nodded, when she harshly unbuckled his belt, her hands then sliding over his thighs, teasing him, brushing her nails over the fabric, eliciting light groans from his parted lips.

When she looked up, she could see, how he tipped his head back, and against the headrest of sofa, while his hands were still somehow caressing her shoulders.

She grinned, forcing him to look at her, as she moved her right hand over the bulge, pressed to his left thigh, beneath the smooth fabric.

,,Does this feel good ?'' she bend down, to his crotch, her hands still caressing the length of his both thighs, while she pressed her plump lips to his shaft, hidden behind black barrier.

,,Good,'' Johnny nodded, reaching with his palm to her head, caressing lightly her hair, as she licked at the fabric.

,,How much good ? Tell me ?'' she kissed over the full length of his to the root of his crotch as the fabric allowed her, before going back, grazing him with her teeth.

,,Jesus fucking Christ ! Ohhh-yes !'' he groaned and panted at her teasing.

Grinning wilder, she kissed back up his front, while pressing her body tortuously to his. Her titties rubbing him even through her dress, forcing him literally cry for her, before she caught his lips in another sweet kiss.

Lifting each leg on the sofa, pinning her knees on each his side, straddling him, sitting slowly down, to rub him again, only her high heels were peeking from the couch.

She ran her hands up his revealed chest, taking off his necklaces, and putting them on, around her neck, grinning ,,Do I look good ?''

Johnny chuckled, after eyeing her ,,Marvelous !''

He smiled at her, when she wanted to reach for her undergarments, but he stopped her, and rolled over her, that she was now sitting on the sofa, and Johnny was leaning above her.

He obediently kneeled in front of her too, shushing immediately any her protests, when she was about to whimper. Looking straight to her face, when she narrowed to his kneeling form, he gently kissed her, lovingly. He carefully took off his necklaces, and put them behind him on the table beside Cabernet. Facing her again, he kissed her once more, with pleasant smile.

From her mouth he kissed at her corner of her lips, then her plump lower lip, then at her chin, another kiss landed on her beautiful neck, and the next one on the crook of her neck. Patti letting out low moan with each his kiss. She received one more on her collarbone, where Johnny afterwards licked gently, making her moan louder her arousal.

He felt her hand on his head, and her fingers tangling on his longer hair, when he pressed another soft kissed in the middle of her chest, and licked lower to where her new necklace was diving in her cleavage.

But to her agony, he passed by her breasts, and kissed lower on her dress, before narrowing again.

Her eyes met his, and only then his hands slid from her sides to her hips, and thighs, until he reached her knees, and the hem of her lower skirt. Very slow, rolling the silken fabric up her knees, and thighs, caressing her peachy skin to her hips, before curling his fingers over the hem of her panties, and with raising her hips slightly, he rolled them completely down. Forcing gently her toes out of it, and then out of her high heels, before his hands landed on her knees again.

And with wild grin he very slowly and very teasingly splayed them for him, Patti only eagerly watching him, with surprising patience.

He bobbed his head to her knee, and with her loud moan, he slowly ghosted his lips over her inner thigh, up to her leaking core.

,,God, bunny,'' she groaned, when he kissed at her splayed pussy, running the blade of his tongue up to meet her clit. ,,Mmm-mm-fuck,'' her moans escalating, as he start licking over the bud, and low to her slit, using long strokes.

His hands petted her outer thighs, while her hands gripped both his hair to move him, where she wanted, forcing him to use rougher strokes down on her.

,,G-G-God !'' she let out shuddering whimper, when his lips closed around her bud, and sucked long. Only when he decided she was aroused enough, judging by the octave of her moans, he narrowed, taking her sides, and lifting her entire body up with his. Tangling her ankles behind his back, as she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself.

Johnny smiled and with following kiss, he carried her to their bedroom, slowly lying her on their bed. His lips descended on her cleavage, she growled now impatiently, as he drew her left breast out of it, and sucked briefly on her tasty nipple. With her ankles still hooked behind his back, she bucked her hips upward, to tease him, successfully making him groan to her breast, he narrowed, pushing roughly down all of his upper layers. Giving her lustful look when he unhooked her ankles, and lifted her up, to roll her dress off his way, throwing it behind him.

Now she was completely naked, except of her necklace, still hanging around her neck, and limply between her full breasts.

She supported her body with her palms behind her, she was looking at him, as he pushed down his trousers and underwear, kicking off his shoes, and socks.

Now even he was naked as the day he was born, now grabbing her ankles again, Patti hardly noticed, only when they were once again around his waist, and he lifted her up, forcing them both further on large, king sized bed.

Dropping her upper body to soft pillows, he smiled, leaning to her, and breathed against the shell of her ear _,,Remember how I said, I wanna try something ?''_

Patti harshly nodded, bucking her hips up, finally feeling his hard cock, brush over her clit.

He nodded smiling, and continuing _,,And how you wanted to know, what's The Cross ?''_

,,Yes, oh yes, please,'' Patti begged, feeling him on her reach, but he still didn't want to let her have him inside.

Johnny chuckled ,,Relax…it's time…'' he narrowed, pulling down her legs, and without allowing her to sat up, he straddled one her leg, making her look at him puzzled. He smiled, at her confusion, nodding, as he reached for her left leg, and slowly lifted it up, holding her knee against his chest.

When she was about to shake with her head and narrow, he once again surprised her, thrusting inside her wet heat, making her gasp and moan aloud right after.

Not moving, Johnny lifted up slowly her leg from his chest, throwing her toe over his shoulder, and kissing her calf, he muttered ,,This is The Cross…'' before he thrust roughly, letting her cry out her pleasure.

He was so deep now, and he could perfectly moderate his pace, he immediately started fast, and hard, according to her loud moans, and desperate cries. She was shocked, she haven't gone mad of it, as he was so intense, and so fucking delicious.

Though she couldn't reach him properly or kiss him, but his perfect thrusts, and his deliciously hard shaft were making it up to her in most exquisite ways, making her gasp for breath, when he speeded up.

He held her hips, so he could use rougher moves, she whimpering desperately, begging him for more.

 _,,God ! Johnny ! God ! Oh God ! Joh-hhhh-Johnny ! Bu-bunny ! Ohhh-shiiiit !''_ her cries were echoing across the entire apartment, time after time interrupted by her loud gasp, when he brushed over sensitive spot within her. She reached to her breasts, caressing them, before just holding them to not bounce on her chest so greedily.

,,That's right, Sici…that's amazing….moan-moan for me more….louder,'' Johnny encouraged her, his hand moved from her hip to her pussy, his thumb deftly finding her clit, and rubbed over the swollen bud carefully.

,,FUCK ! Fuck-fuck-fuck-fuck-oh-yes-fuck !'' she was whimpering more and more desperate between her pants, she could feel her climax on her reach. Like she only stretched for it, and had it.

Patti arched, as the position allowed her, feeling Johnny's thumb pressing harder against her clit, and his length found that spot once again, she shivered heavily, all over her body splashed that wave of intensive pleasure, and she felt her walls tightening around his still moving member.

 _,,Goodness !''_ she cried softly, her voice was no more like whimper, but rather like some heavy shriek, as she squeezed her breasts with her orgasm.

Johnny carefully slowed his pace, to draw out her orgasm, making her breathe through it with short gasps, until he stopped, petting her leg, which was hanging over his shoulder, from her calf to her thigh, ending it with playful spank on her ass cheek.

,,Fuck !'' she chuckled at his grinning face, as he kissed her calf once more. ,,Wait-y-hhh-you're fi- finished ?'' she hardly raised herself on her elbows, looking confused to his eyes, because if she was that much drunk, she didn't notice through her orgasm ,he had cum, she was in bad shape…

,,We're just getting started,'' he waved with his brows, making her body fall on its own back into mattress with her loud sigh.

He slowly moved her leg down, from his shoulder, lowering it only around his hip, while putting his own leg back from around her thigh. He smiled, sitting down on mattress, catching her interest, she once again lifted herself on her elbows, to watch him, while he moved his legs along her body, that his toes were on each side to her head.

Her chest still heaving with slowing breath ,she gave him suspicious look, when he took her legs again, pillowing her lower back with his forearms, to better hold her, moving her hips to his lap, while her toes hanged behind him. Getting between her thighs, he shifted himself to her entrance, making her whimper again, as he moved in.

,,Hhhh-Jesus,'' she moaned, falling to softness, while he used his grip on her hips and lower back to move her upon his member, while she was lying, and he comfortably sitting.

Biting her lip, at another delicious feel of deep penetration, she let her hands fall on each side, grabbing at his thighs around her.

Johnny surprising her, by his flexibility, bent down to her, and kissed the middle of her belly, making her gasp from sensation.

She groaned with each following move, feeling closer and closer to her peak, especially, when she was already rocking her hips on her own accord, and Johnny had his hands free to move, he reached to her breasts, kneading them caressingly. Stroking, and pinching her nipples delicately to only let her moan, while she tightened her grip on his thighs.

Hardly asking through her moans, and building pleasure ,,Wha-what's the name for…-for _this_ position ?''

Johnny chuckled, busy by his own pleasure ,,I have no idea…but it's hell great !''

,,Fuck-yeah,'' she approvingly nodded, panting, rocking her hips harder, as she felt, his cock brushed over her g-spot under this ankle. It was so good, she need more, moving her hips harder, feeling him rub the pleasure spot, and then some another spot very deep.

It was all too overwhelming, that Patti, even when she didn't wanted to, teased slowly out of herself another passionate climax. Trying to move her hips, but her body instinct didn't allowed her, Johnny had to take it in his own hands, and caressed her clit, to let her savor another pleasure peak.

Only when she moaned out her blissful relief, he pulled out. As he felt this time closer to his own orgasm, he also couldn't go forever, he was about to made her cum, in last position.

Even he was now breathing harshly, scooting to his knees, and making Patti sit up slowly, her thighs were already trembling form the first climax of hers.

Groaning when he sat her on his lap, her legs behind him, and he slid within so easily now, making her cry louder ,,Ohhh-hoo-Johnny…''

Grabbing at his shoulder, she watched him lean down to her breast, while he started moving her on him, he took between his lips her plump nipple, licking over the hardened bud again and again, until her forced her squeak from sharp pleasure, that was ripping through her. Slowly, but surely.

With each following move she felt him throb, and she knew he was closer, too. She smiled, at such wonderful pleasure, he was giving her tonight, and at the care he was offering to her.

It was wonderful.

Yet more when he flicked his tongue around her rosy bud. ,,Mmm-Gosh- bunny, you're so-soohhh-fucking- good !'' she lolled her head back, when he descended on her neck ,and kissed several times, she still holding on his shoulders.

But with one rougher move, she dug her nails into his shoulder, pushing by her toes off the mattress and rolling over him, that he ended on his own back, and she straddling him, still having him inside her, moved her hips roughly down on his.

She let him to lift up slightly, to meet him mid air, rub her body against his, and kiss him passionately with her final climax. Letting loud moan to his mouth, he greedily swallowed it, devouring her tongue, and her senses completely, while she slowly leaked from her strong orgasm.

Johnny felt her walls tightening around him once more, and he couldn't help, as he felt himself on the bring as well for already some time, growling in response to her mouth, she moaned back again, when he climaxed, spilling his hot pleasure, letting flow within her, in such passionate connection.

It was all too much, he had to let it out, even audibly, by groaning to her mouth ,when she forced him down, lying her upper body on his, letting him caress her peaches, while kissing him still.

Only after they stopped kissing, and their breaths slowed down, she carefully pulled him out, and rolled beside him. Hugging his body, just as Johnny hugged her, and drew her closer, to cuddle with her, burying his face in her neck.

He breathed smilingly ,,I love, do you know that ?''

She sighed touched, nodding eagerly, and hugging him more ,,I love you too..''

Johnny nodded, and as she didn't want to let him, he-still hugging her-reached for sheets, and covered them, announcing ,,Time to have some sleep…G'night Patti,'' he pressed soft kiss on her neck, as she was already succumbing to his warm chest.

Nodding slightly she uttered sleepily ,,It was amazing sex, love…G'night.''

Johnny smiled for himself, as she scooted to his chest, under the sheets, to feel warm and cozy, he caressed her back, hugging her gently to feel himself comfortable, and falling asleep too.


	7. Wonderful Pre-Christmas Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N.: Lovely dolls, in compare to previous chapter, this one is really short, but I hope you will like it, since I'm without your response, I have to just hope :-) thanks for reading, and who would love to see next fic about Christmas with Johnny, Patti and Matt, please let me know in comments...it's Christmas, and no one knows, what can happen *wink wink* :D enjoy the chapter, and see you in another fic, with love your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo

This morning was wonderful. Simply.

Because Patti couldn't wonder about some better waking up, then by sweet, soft, gentle kisses, extending across her stomach.

She felt warm body between her thighs, she felt hands stroking her sides gently, and then those tiny soft smacks below her breasts, and spreading over her belly, as Johnny was thorough.

It all made the last morning far sweeter than those before, and it made a beautiful smile on Patti's face, when she slowly reached her lover's face, stroking his cheek.

,,Good morning my beauty. It's time to wake up,'' he smiled against her skin, brushing his lips over bunny tattoo, before worshiping it with several tender kisses as well. Then slowly trailing to the other side of her lower stomach, to kiss few times her other tattoo, even though this one wasn't meant for him.

She grinned at his tenderness, enjoying it.

He gently took her palm from his face, and kissed the back of it, before kissing her inner palm, and her wrist, continuing up her arm, paying attention to kiss after kiss, not omitting an inch of her skin. She let out during his kisses lots of breaths with half stifled groans, as she couldn't deny the amount of pleasure she was receiving was doing really good things to her body, and her senses.

He trailed his kisses across her neck, before descending with them down the length of her other arm, until his soft lips met her very fingertips, she had to giggle slightly, with still closed eyes.

Smiling wider and wider, as he kept worshiping her body with his kisses, since he from her hand lowered his mouth and his gorgeous lips to her lower stomach again, and moved his kisses further south, brushing his beard over her both groins-tickling her-before glazing her inner thighs with his lips, and to her knees, that time she was really letting those moans escape her lips, because the pleasure became more intense, as he was kissing _around_ her sensitive zone.

And lower, and lower, she thought for a while, that he had to be probably slightly standing out of bed by now, when she was lying still, and he was kissing at her insteps.

,,Ohh-'' she gasped with wide smile, chuckling afterwards, when he gently bit at her toe, teasingly enough, to force her to another beautiful audible response.

But then he start kissing back up, and he didn't stop until he reached her chest, now thoroughly paying attention to each her well shaped breast, making her groan at the feel of his moustache and lips, all over her, as he was really not omitting an inch.

Two last kisses on her beautiful rosy hardened nipples, before he stopped completely, waiting above her, supporting his weight with his palms on each side of her body, looking down at her, until she finally opened her eyes.

,,Wonderful morning,'' she sighed happily, reaching his face again, and stroking his cheek, before he smiled, and leaning down to her, he kissed her deeply, lovingly, tenderly.

After the kiss, she was looking up at him with dreamily smile, before she whispered ,,Last night was really amazing. I'm so grateful for such weekend.''

Johnny nuzzled his forehead with hers approving ,,I'm happy to hear, that my love is content.''

,,More than,'' she breathed to his lips, before she kissed him again.

He looked down at her, and she realized, it was Monday, and she shall bring her gifts home, before she must get ready for evening performance, and mainly…that Johnny has to go home.

Trailing his chin with her index finger, when he was only gently pressing his body to hers, admiring her sleepy form, and caressing her skin. She sighed slowly, before asking ,,When are you leaving ?''

Johnny noticed the sad tone of her voice ,,At two.'' When she sighed again, and slowly swallowed, he added ,,And planning to arrive at Saturday evening.''

,,That's yet far…I wish you could stay,'' Patti giggled, looking in his chocolate brown eyes.

,,I know, I wish the same, but you have duties, don't you ?'' Johnny chuckled in response to her giggling.

,,Ohh-I do, thanks for reminding me,'' she turned her head, and viciously bit into his shoulder, only making him laugh more.

,,Now really, I will be here before you blink,'' he nodded, kissing the tip of her beautiful nose, he so adored about her.

Patti blinked several times, making him confused, he furrowed his brows, but his smile didn't leave his face when he asked ,,What are you doing ?''

,,Blinking,'' she laughed. ,,No…for the first time after so many years I really wish to skip few days, just to have you near again. And now I don't mean just for bed-fun. I mean for normal talk, for fun, for being with my family too, but all with you.''

Johnny watched her, smiling, he combed her soft brown hair with his fingers ,,Take it like this. We both have families, and home on the other side of country. That means, if I really want to arrive, as I do, I need to first pick up stuff from my home, mobilize _my family_ , leave you time to prepare for me, then pick up my family, and go.''

,,It's very logical, and I still refuse to admit it,'' Patti breathed, closing her eyes for a moment. When she opened them again, she found his eyes once more. ,,Show me your daughter,'' she smiled.

,,Emma ?''

,,Yes. I want to see her, before I shall see her in real,'' Patti nodded eagerly, and Johnny willingly rolled off her, reaching for his phone on nightstand, and listing in his gallery to show Patti his daughter's picture.

Patti taking his phone, and observing the little girl, admiring her, she sighed again ,,She really haves your eyes-''

,,-No, your eyes, and do not disagree, I will say that to myself all the time,'' Johnny very quickly corrected her.

Patti laughed, nodding ,,Alright. She's beautiful.''

Johnny carefully leaned to her, and kissed her lovingly, before they both cuddled, and watched the picture of little Emma-Valery. Until they had to get up, and dress, and pack things, and leave that wonderful hotel, and wonderful weekend behind them.

This was the best pre-Christmas gift, Patti ever had. And she couldn't wait till Saturday.


End file.
